Doctor Scrooge
by Lunaandtwilight07
Summary: From rough beginnings to a happy ending. One Christmas Regina discovers that there really is a fine line between love and hate, resulting in something that would change her forever. Follow the relationship of Dr Mills and Dr Locksley as they build their life together over a series of different holidays. (This is where I post my holiday entries) OutlawQueen Thanksgiving update!
1. First Christmas

**Merry Christmas everyone! I loved reading all the advent calendar entries and really wanted to write something myself, I really hope you like this! Please if you liked it leave me a present in the form of a review, they are the best kind of gifts. I worked so hard on this and I hope it's perfect!** 😉😘 **xxx**

* * *

Regina should have known that this would happen, this is the way it goes, it's 'only fair', she knows it's the truth really, it is only fair that the people who have families spend Christmas with them. She would have worked it anyway, she did every year, someone had to, right? People didn't just stop getting hurt just because it was the holidays, people still needed help and that's what she was there for, she was there to help the people who needed it the most.

Christmas injuries however, tended to be temperamental, there weren't many serious problems, people with burns from over spirited Christmas puddings or broken toes for turkeys too heavy to carry alone. Another major patient surge was the drunks, especially on Christmas eve, they tended to flock in their droves to the ER, meaning that she had to deal with inappropriate behaviour and vomit, lovely. You'd think being the doctor in charge you'd get out of that duty, but no, on Christmas everyone mucked in, did their part. It was her emergency room, she was the boss.

She didn't have anyone to spend Christmas with anyway, so had nothing better to do with her time, she would have probably sat at home, limiting her alcohol intake and eating a select amount of chocolate, making sure not to overindulge, how sad was that? She hadn't even decorated her house, was never there anyway, if she was, she was there to sleep, before getting back out to save lives again. On the odd day she had off, she was in the library doing medical research, she was slightly obsessed with it, fascinated by new types of treatment and procedures.

She looked at the little tree on her desk in her office, she didn't know how it got there, but someone must have left it for her whilst she was out in the thick of it. She ran her fingers over the tiny tinsel that was woven around the plastic branches, it even had tiny gold lights that sparkled. She sighed and rubbed her face, her shift hadn't even begun yet and she was already dreading it, working on the night of Christmas eve was the worst, especially when the snow was coming down like it was, she had a feeling that they were going to be having quite a few patients with fractures.

She stood up from her desk and made her way out into the main reception area, straight away she noticed the puddling water in the hallway that had been brought in because of the snow, she knew right there and then, that this was going to be a long night.

* * *

It was Regina's first break of the night, she wasn't usually one for taking breaks, but after that shift, she'd be damned if she didn't get her caffeine fix. Hurrying into the café, which was surprisingly busy considering it was eleven pm on Christmas Eve, she scooted up to the counter, skipping the line and avoiding a few angry customers.

"Skews me lady, but there's a queue you know."

"Skews me," she imitated, "but I am busy saving lives out there, giving up my Christmas eve to those in need, so are you going to allow me my coffee, or do I have to queue whilst more innocent people die?" She knew it might be slightly extreme, but that was how badly she needed this drink.

"Sorry doc, you get your coffee."

"Thank you," she nodded, before smiling at him, "merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to you too."

She turned to the woman behind the counter and literally groaned, "Ruby, hit me up."

"God, I swear you were a drug addict in a past life."

"There's a difference between caffeine and drugs." She scoffed.

"Hmm, they're both addictive and both bad for your health, show me the differences."

"Have you got time to come down and look at my medical files?"

"No."

"Then make me the god darn coffee already."

"Yes mam." Ruby laughed, moving over to the coffee machine.

"Oh, Ruby wait."

"Yeah?"

She lowered her voice and leaned in, "I'm feeling festive, make it a gingerbread latte instead of my usual and tell no one."

"Oh wow, stepping it up." Ruby teased, pressing the correct buttons.

"I trust you'll be discreet," she smirked.

"Aren't I always?"

"Hmm," Regina chuckled. Ruby was never discreet, unless told to be, then of course she kept her word, but she was most definitely the one to go to for gossip, she harboured everyone's gossip, spanning all eight floors of the hospital. Ruby was one of her closest friends in this place, she knew all of her orders, usually being able to guess what she wanted before she knew herself. Today though, she felt like a little treat, after all it was Christmas and if couldn't treat herself now, then when could she?

"Whipped cream?"

"I shouldn't…"

"Get the whipped cream." A familiar voice sounded behind her.

She turned around to see a man in scrubs stood behind her, his blue eyes shining as he looked at her, the dimples pressed into his cheeks; this man was the bane of her existence, had been ever since he had first temped for her two years ago. "No, you are not here tonight."

"Ooh, love you too your majesty."

"You mean to tell me, that I have to work the night shift on Christmas eve and Christmas day till five, with you?"

"Oh I knew you'd be excited about it," he quipped throwing in his order for his coffee, flashing a wink at Ruby.

"Urgh," Regina rolled her eyes, "I think I'd be more excited should my mother come in and decide to work a shift with me."

"She really hates her mother," Ruby threw in, passing her the drink which she had topped with the cream.

"Aww come on, where's your Christmas spirit?" He asked, nudging her playfully.

"It died when I saw you, if you'd excuse me," she paid Ruby and squeezed past him.

"I swear I'll have you carolling by the end of the night!" He called after her.

She turned and walked backwards for a short while, "good luck with that, I hope you have something to frazzle my brain with, because unless you have developed mind control, it's not going to happen."

"You'll be singing."

"I don't sing."

"Dancing then."

"And I definitely don't dance, just stay out of my way and I'll stay out of yours."

"And if I don't want to stay out of your way?"

"I'll kick your ass." She cast him a fake smile which was dropped immediately as she rolled her eyes and left the room.

"Wow, good luck with her," Ruby chuckled, "you are going to need it."

"It shouldn't be too hard," he shrugged, taking his coffee from her and walking in the same direction Regina had just walked off in.

* * *

Five hours later and it was four am Christmas morning, she was glad that Robin had seemingly respected her wishes and stayed out of her way, she couldn't deal with having to look at his smug grin which was ever present on his handsome face. She was sat in the staff room taking a small break when she heard the door open. Speak of the devil, Robin Locksley walked in with that same grin adorning his features, "fancy seeing you in here."

"Why? I work here," she scoffed, sipping the drink that was in her hand.

"Hmm, but I thought the queen didn't congregate amongst her constituents."

She glared at him before standing up and stepping closer, he was infuriating and it annoyingly turned her on, not that she would admit that to anyone else, "oh I congregate, just not with you."

"What's so bad about me?"

"Do I really have to go through the whole list?" She rolled her eyes.

"If you would."

"I don't think that I have time for that, I don't have a whole year to spare."

"Ouch," he chuckled, "that burned."

"Good, you're a doctor, you'll know how to treat it." She sassed, she loved their banter, it was exciting and as much as she might pretend to hate him, it was only a mild dislike, he stepped on her toes, that was why she had formed this opinion of him, he was too cocky for his own good and it frustrated her to no end.

"Yes I will, or I could get you to treat me."

"I am obligated to treat you, but it doesn't mean that I would be happy about it," she smirked, literally shoving her coffee into his hands, "since you have yourself classed as my willing servant, be a dear and clean this mug would you."

She watched him as he looked at the mug, he smirked at her before bringing it to his lips and taking a sip. She turned her nose up, but felt something stir deep inside her, he was drinking from her mug, it was cold coffee, but that wasn't the point. "Mmm." He moaned, "delicious."

She stared at him in shock before shaking her head, "you are one disgusting man."

"What?" he chuckled, "you weren't drinking it, it's a shame to waste good coffee."

"I'd hardly call it good coffee, it's been sat on the counter about half an hour."

"If you made it, it's good."

"I didn't make it, my staff nurse did."

"Tell me that now," he scoffed, placing it down on the counter and standing in front of her.

"Are you going to let me pass?" She asked, looking up at him.

"Regina, I think we got off to a bad start."

"What on earth made you think that?" She chuckled humourlessly as she looked at him.

"I have no idea," he shook his head, "truce?" He held his hand out for her to shake.

She rose a single eyebrow at him before nudging her way past him and towards the door, "in your wildest dreams."

"You always are," he winked.

She chuckled, shaking her head as she left him alone in the staff room. Once she was out of sight she leant her back against the wall and placed her head in her hands, "what the hell was that?" she muttered. He was flirting with her, or seemed to be, either that or it was his way of teasing her, it caused something to rise within her, something that shouldn't be there, it really shouldn't, she didn't have time to have thoughts like that, have desires that wouldn't come true.

She wasn't one for relationships, she hadn't really ever met her match in anyone, nobody had lived up to her incredibly high standards, but she had been the one to build them that high, she had built her wall so high that not even a fully armed battalion could bring them down. Yet here she was in a situation where one wink from Robin Locksley had make a dent in that wall, it was now like a game of Jenga and he was taking out the bricks piece by piece, making the tower increasingly less stable.

She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard one of her nurses shouting for her, "Dr Mills!"

"Coming," she looked up and hurried over to where there was a young girl laid on a portable bed, "can someone please clean up that puddle in the entrance!" she shouted, before coming to the bedside, "what do we have here?" She asked, looking up at the paramedics as she took the clipboard with the notes he was holding out.

"This is Lucy Colter, six years old, she's been complaining of chest pains, we gave her 10 of morphine, GCS 15, BP 140/80, SATS 96%."

"Okay, thanks," she placed the board at the end of the bed and smiled at the little girl, "hi Lucy, my name's Dr Mills and I'm going to take a look and make sure that everything's okay, is that alright with you?" When the little girl nodded shyly, Regina turned to the paramedic, "do we have a parent or guardian?"

"Yes, a father."

"Good, please send him though." She turned back to the little girl and gasped, "look at those, is that Ariel?" She asked, taking in her pyjamas as she tried to comfort her.

"Ariel is my favourite," she whispered.

"Well, she is a great Disney princess," Regina chuckled, "so then Lucy, do you think I might be able to use this to take a listen of your heart?" She held up the orange stethoscope that was hanging around her neck.

The girl's grasp tightened around a doll she was holding onto, as she looked up at her in fear. Regina knew that new tactics were in order, "okay, how about you listen to my heart beat?" She took off her stethoscope and found her heartbeat before passing the little girl the earbuds so that she could listen, "can you hear that?" She asked.

Lucy's eyes went wide as she nodded, "I hear it."

"So, how about we have a little listen to your heart then, that way I can find out what's wrong with you? Then you can get home in time for Santa." She grinned, "we can't have you being sick on Christmas, can we?" She shook her head, "good." She pressed the stethoscope in place lightly and listened for a little while, sighing she moved it lower over the lungs. "Okay, good girl, how long have you been feeling poorly?"

"I don't know."

"Have you had a cough?"

"Hmm," she nodded.

"Right I think…"

"Lucy!"

Regina's eyes went wide and she stopped in her tracks, holding onto the bed to help stable herself, that voice was familiar. She took a deep breath and turned around.

"Regina?" Pale eyes stared at her and she looked back at a man she hadn't seen in years, a man she thought that she would never see again.

"Daniel."

"Papa!" The little girl reached out towards him.

"I'm here baby," he soothed, brushing his fingers through the light hair that covered her head.

"You have a daughter?" Regina asked, her heart constricting a little; they'd had so many plans together, plans for the future they wanted, she would become a doctor whilst he became a lawyer, they wanted children, they wanted everything, but it wasn't to be, as usual Regina was the one to lose everything. Daniel met someone else in his pre-law class and apparently, he fell for her; he cried when it had come to their breakup, but he claimed they weren't compatible, that she was too obsessed with her medicine for it to ever work, for them to ever be truly happy.

He accused her of being too attached to her work, that she had neglected him, not leaving enough time spare for them to spend together and she knew that was partly true, but the thing was with medicine she would just lose track of time, she would get caught up in an interesting case and work on it until she had a cure or something close to one.

Daniel had been one man that she had actually thought she was in love with, one man she saw herself having a future with, but that all changed, it had all disappeared when he left her for a tall, leggy blonde.

"Regina, I haven't seen you in…"

"I know, this isn't about me," she changed her mind, she didn't want to talk to him, she was still rather angry about the way he had left her, "this is about your daughter, she has fluid on her lung."

"What does that mean?" he asked, looking from his daughter up to Regina.

"It means that she has Pneumonia, an infection caused by a respiratory syncytial virus."

"In English?"

"A virus that causes her to have trouble breathing."

"Okay," he nodded, holding his daughter close. Regina looked at them and noticed a wedding ring on Daniel's finger, she felt herself fighting back the tears. "So what can you do?"

"I can…"

"Regina," the curtain opened and Robin came in dressed in a god darn santa hat, where had he even got that? She most certainly hadn't cleared it, she was in charge of what her staff could and couldn't wear. She would usually tease him about it, but not in front of Daniel, never in front of Daniel or any patient for that matter. His hat was dorky adorable yet annoying at the same time. He grinned at her and held up the electronic tablet he was holding, "hi, sorry."

"No, it's fine, what?"

"I just wanted to ask you to take a look at this x-ray."

"Okay," she took it from him and nodded, "hairline fracture to the wrist."

"It's in a funny place though."

"Yes, place it in a plaster cast, make sure not to tilt it."

"Right," he nodded, he went to leave and when Daniel turned away furrowed his eyebrows mouthing something to her, 'you alright?'

She shook her head and offered him a weak smile, 'I'll be fine' she mouthed back.

'You sure?'

'Robin get out,' she cast him a stern look, the last thing she needed was his sympathy over Daniel, or over anything for that matter. He cast her a look that was way too sincere for her liking before leaving.

"Sorry, where was I?"

"Treatment."

"Oh, yes, it's a course of antibiotics, I can also administer…"

"Lucy! Daniel is she alright?" A woman barged past her and hugged Daniel before her daughter, "sweetheart."

Regina looked at her, she was tall and blonde and most likely the woman that Daniel had left her for, she was beautiful even at four in the morning her hair was perfectly curled, her makeup impeccable, how the hell did she manage to look like that this early? Regina felt totally insecure stood in her scrubs, where this woman was in her fancy pant suit. "As I was saying, I can administer fluids through an iv, you should be able to go home in a couple of hours."

"Thanks Regina." Daniel nodded, "we were so worried weren't we." He turned to the woman she only presumed was his wife.

"Yes," she narrowed her eyes slightly, "Regina?"

Oh no, she probably knew who she was, from the way she was looking at her she did, she knew she was Daniel's ex and he had probably bad mouthed her, told her how she was a neglective girlfriend, how she didn't care about him, even when she did more than anything. "Dr Mills," she smiled, avoiding eye contact as she moved towards the little girl lying in the bed. "Okay Lucy, how are you feeling?"

"Will Santa still come?" She looked up at her wide eyed.

"Of course," Regina smiled, "why wouldn't Santa come? You have been a very good girl for me, I am going to send a nurse in and she's going to help you okay?"

"Yes."

"Guess what." Regina rose her eyebrows as she whispered to the little girl.

"What?"

"Do you promise not to tell?" She nodded violently, "okay then, this nurse isn't just any nurse, she's a fairy."

"A fairy!"

"Shushh," Regina chuckled, brushing the girl's hair from her face, "I'll send her in and she can work her magic."

"Wow, oh wow."

"I'll come in and check on you later," Regina nodded, writing something on the chart before hurrying out of the cubicle as quick as she could, trying to escape the awfulness that was in that room, she couldn't deal with it, it was almost as though that woman in there had stolen her family, she was supposed to be the concerned mother, she was supposed to be the one who got to spend Christmas with her husband and child, but Daniel wasn't hers, he hadn't been for a long time, but that didn't mean that he hadn't left a gaping hole in her heart.

She ran a hand across her face and held onto the counter of the nurse's station, "whoa, has someone run you over with a steam roller?"

She turned to see Tink and shook her head, "Daniel's here."

"What?" Her mouth dropped open in shock, "Daniel Daniel?"

Tink knew all about Daniel, she had confessed all on a drunk night out where they had bonded and become the best of friends. "Yes, his daughter has pneumonia, would you go fit her an IV please?"

"Shut up! He has a daughter?!"

"And a wife."

"Oh my god Regina!" Tink grabbed her hand and squeezed it, "are you…"

"I'm fine, get your fairy wings on," she sighed and patted her lightly.

"God Regina, I'm sorry," she picked up the festive wings from behind the counter. "Do you want me to take over?"

"Yes," she smiled, "thanks."

Tink took her by surprise and pulled her into her arms, "you are the bravest person I know."

"Seriously?" Regina rolled her eyes, as she allowed Tink to hug her, "I can deal with this you know, it's been over ten years."

"Still."

"Go, there's a little girl waiting for a magical Christmas fairy to come and heal her, get a move on Tinkerbelle."

"Stay strong."

"Go now before I have to rip the fairy's wings off in front of a small child."

"Ooh no need for violence, seriously though…"

"Tink."

"Consider me gone." She watched Tink walk away and took a deep breath, she knew Tink meant well, but she couldn't take sympathy over a relationship that had ended years ago, even if she still wasn't entirely over it, she thought she was, but in truth she wasn't, seeing him here had just brought it all up again.

She just felt like it wasn't fair, the way Daniel had just dismissed her from his life, thrown her aside as though she were garbage, thrown her aside when he found a better model. It hurt, the feeling that you weren't good enough, to have someone promise you the world and then rip it away from you in one fatal swoop, tear away everything that gave her faith for her future. Should he have asked her to choose, she probably would have chosen medicine, but he shouldn't have, he should have believed that they would have made it work instead of leaving her as soon as it got tough.

He clearly didn't love her enough, didn't care about her as much as she thought he had, she had been replaceable to him and clearly, he had done that, replaced her. She stared at the little lights that were sparking on the tree behind the desk at the nurse's station and wiped her eyes, pretending to be reading some notes.

"Hey."

She closed her eyes and shook her head, "what?" she snapped, she wasn't in the mood for his bullshit, not now, "Robin what do you want?! Why can't you just leave me alone?! Why do you have to be under my feet twenty-four seven?!" She swirled around and nearly knocked the drink he was holding out of his hand.

"You looked like you could do with this," he frowned and handed her the recyclable cup, "you okay?"

"Will everyone just stop asking me if I'm okay! I'm fine."

"If you want to talk…"

"Robin, I don't want to talk and even if I did, there would be no way that it would ever be you I'd choose to talk to, so just do me a favour and leave me alone. Do you not get it, you annoy me! So just get the hell out of my face, would you?!" she pressed the cup back into his hand.

"Fine, I just wanted to…"

"Robin, go find someone else to make into your little project, because do you know what, I'm sick of it," she whispered before walking off in the opposite direction. That was mean, she saw the look on his face, he seemed dejected, she hadn't seen that before and she now felt awful, how was it that that man could wind her up so much, yet at the same time she felt bad for yelling at him. She turned around and watched him, tilting her head as he took off his Santa hat and dropped it on the desk in defeat.

She tucked her hair behind her ear, she had been horrible to him, that wasn't who she was, they bantered with each other, that hadn't been banter, no it was far from it, she had been nasty, a real bitch. There wasn't any way that could have been considered playful; she swallowed down the lump in her throat, for some reason she was feeling worse about how she had behaved with Robin than seeing Daniel again. Shaking her head, she was interrupted by the paramedics bringing in another patient; she needed to think of some way to make it up to Robin Locksley and that was something she never thought she would be saying to herself.

* * *

Three hours later and it was 7am Christmas morning, over the course of the night Regina had treated almost twenty people for alcohol poisoning, something that was horrid to treat, she'd had seven fractures, four legs and three arms. She'd had a nap in the on call room at about six, but that hadn't lasted long as she had been woken by one of the nurses due to an RTA where she was needed to perform a procedure in which she was the only one qualified enough to undertake on call.

She hadn't seen Robin, she'd been looking out for him, but she had the feeling that he was avoiding her, she wouldn't blame him, not in the slightest, she'd avoid herself if she could, unfortunately that wasn't a possibility. She was just walking towards the stock room when she bumped into Daniel. She looked up at him and smiled reluctantly, before bypassing her way around him.

"Regina wait," he grabbed her hand and turned her around.

"Let go of me," she breathed, staring at the ground, he let go immediately and she rubbed her wrist lightly. "What do you want Daniel?"

"You've done well for yourself," he nodded.

"Seems you have also, you have a daughter."

"I do, she's the light of my life; I take it you have no children."

"A rather callous assumption," she scoffed.

"You're working Christmas Day."

"I have no one! Is that what you want to hear? Can you just stop rubbing your perfect life in my face please, stop torturing me with what I could have had!"

"Regina I didn't mean…"

"Well you did," she looked up and shook her head, "you're the one who left me, you left, not me. So go back and be happy with your wife and child, just let me do what I do best."

"What's that?"

"Be alone," she cast him an annoyed smile. "I know I push people away, it's just who I am, I get scared and they leave, they always leave," why did she feel like she wasn't talking about Daniel anymore, he was the first to leave, but she had thought that Robin was different, he seemed up for the challenge, he had told her so. She didn't blame him for giving up on her, she was close to giving up on herself, she was most likely going to be alone for the rest of her life, she would have no stories to tell apart from those of interesting case studies.

"It's been ten years."

"I know," she looked over his shoulder and spotted Robin trying to cheer up a little boy who had tears streaming down his face. "I hope you have a great Christmas and you better have bought that little girl all the presents she asked for."

"I think her mother and I went a little overboard this year." He looked behind him and saw Robin, "you like him, I can tell."

"Him?"

"That doctor."

"Maybe," she shrugged, "I think I may have pushed him too far."

"Really? If he doesn't come back and try to woo you, he's not right anyway."

"Like you weren't?" she laughed.

"We were right for a time, but…"

"We changed, I get it; I just feel like I never got the closure you did." She sighed, moving her hair behind her ear, "you broke my heart Daniel."

"I think it's probably time you let someone else fix it."

"I think you might be right," she tilted her head and watched as Robin blew up a rubber glove and drew a face on it with a sharpie from his top pocket.

"Please Regina, don't let me be the person who puts you off finding love again."

"Don't give yourself all the credit, do you really think I'd let you put me off finding love?"

"Yes."

"Shut up," she shoved him rolling her eyes, "anyway I was just leaving to get saline, so."

"We're leaving now and Lucy wanted to say bye before she left."

"I'll be right there."

The realisation hit her and she didn't know why she hadn't seen it sooner, she liked him, she would even go as far to say she was in love with Robin Locksley, god knows how it had happened, she hadn't had a clue about it until now. She missed his constant badgering, missed his witty comments and she hated that there was a rift between them, he wasn't even trying and she hated that. She had probably really upset him and it upset her to think that she had.

Seeing him with that little boy had done things to her, seeing how loving he was, it was amazing. Another sign of his caring nature had been the coffee, he had gone to the trouble of getting her one and she had practically thrown it back in his face, all he had wanted to do was cheer her up and she bit his head off for it.

* * *

An hour later and it was 8am, it was around this time when children and adults alike came in with lacerations from packaging on toys and other Christmas related injuries. She had briefly noticed that the weather outside had intensified into a full-on gale and she was sick of having to tell maintenance to mop up the floor. They had several wet floor signs in place and so far, no one had fallen which she saw as a bloody Christmas miracle in itself.

"Hey Tink, is your fairy dust still operational?"

"It's pixie dust Regina," she scoffed playfully.

"Well I'm sorry, is there a difference?"

"Yes as a matter of fact."

"What is it?"

"One I have, the other I don't."

"Touché." She laughed, leaning against the counter, "have you seen Robin?"

"What, Mr Grumpy pants? I swear it's like someone just sucked all the Christmas cheer straight out of him, bam," she smacked her hands together. Regina looked down guiltily, "oh god, what you do now?"

"Why do you assume I did anything."

"You've got that, 'I was a complete ass to someone and ruined their Christmas cheer', look on your face."

"I was horrid to him Tink, completely out of line," she sighed, he probably wasn't ever going to want to talk to her again after how she had behaved and she wouldn't blame him. "I didn't see it."

"What that he's in love with you."

Regina looked at her, feeling completely stunned, shaken to her core, what had Tink just said? For a moment, it had sounded as though she said Robin was in love with her, but that was madness, there was no way that could be possible, he didn't love her, he was just a nice guy, a smug guy, but a nice one nonetheless. Then again what if he did love her? What did she think of that? She had come to the same conclusion that she was in love with him, but to know that it was reciprocated was a different matter altogether. "He's what?"

"I thought you knew," Tink frowned, "everyone knows," her eyes went wide, "shit, you didn't know did you?"

"I had no idea," she breathed, this was crazy, ridiculous, how the hell could everyone have known but her? How had she been so blind?

"My god, he's head over heels, crazily in love with you, has been literally since the first day you met and you yelled at him for not having the correct attire."

"Fuck."

"Regina! Kids," she shook her head, gesturing to the children not too far away in the waiting area.

"I can't believe it."

"I really did think you knew, it was obvious."

"It was seemingly obvious to everyone but me."

"Hmm," Tink nodded.

"I need to go and process this, preferably in a dark room where there is lots of coffee," she took a deep breath and took off as quick as she could towards the staff room. Once she was in there, she spotted Robin's Santa hat abandoned on the side, she picked it up and ran her fingers over the material; smirking to herself she placed it on her head.

She needed to find him, needed to talk to him, she hurried back out onto the ward on a mission, but she was so caught up in the idea of going to Robin and apologising, maybe telling him how she felt, that she forgot about the wet floor signs and before she knew it her feet were flying out from under her, she fell backwards and that was the last thing she remembered before everything went black.

* * *

Regina's eyes flickered open and she felt a pain in her arm, she groaned and moved, looking around her she realised that she was in a cubicle and there was a doctor looking at the monitor at the side of her. He turned around and quickly moved beside her, "god, you scared me so much, Regina..."

"What happened?" She groaned as Robin perched on the edge of her bed and moved her hair behind her ear.

"You slipped…"

"On the wet floor in the entrance," she huffed shaking her head, "how many times did I have to ask them to mop that up?"

He chuckled, "I'm guessing a lot."

"You'd be guessing right." She nodded. He smiled briefly before standing up, she immediately reached out and grabbed his hand, "where are you going?" She asked in alarm.

"I assumed I'd be the last person you wanted around here."

"Well you can't get two right in a row can you," she chuckled lightly.

He furrowed his eyebrows, "Regina, you made yourself quite clear and I apologise for pestering you the way I did, I know now that you don't like me, nor do you want to try and work together, so I am going to respect that, I'll stay out of your way from now on." He moved to the curtain and she sat up quickly, probably too quickly.

"No! Please don't!"

He turned and shook his head, "don't mess with my feelings."

"I'm not, I want you to stay with me, I know I was a bitch and I am so sorry Robin, you were trying to be nice, you were nice and what I said was uncalled for, I'm a horrible person, I wouldn't blame you if you never wanted to talk to me again after the way I was with you, but I don't want that, I don't, in fact I want quite the opposite."

He tilted his head at her and then there it was, that smirk was back, she had missed it, never more so than in the past couple of hours. "Did you just apologise?" He asked, grinning as he moved back over to her, sitting in the chair beside the bed.

"Don't get used to it, it's not something I do often," she offered him a smile as she pulled her lip between her teeth, "so, what's my diagnosis Dr Locksley?"

"Oh I think you'll live."

"Really, well that is a relief," she moved her hands to her head and realised that something was missing, she frowned at Robin.

"Looking for this?" He asked holding up his hat.

"Ah, you found it?"

"I was rather shocked when they told me that you had fallen on the water, so you can imagine my surprise when I rushed out to find you, Dr Scrooge, wearing a festive item of clothing. I thought you said that your Christmas spirit was none existent."

"Maybe I was visited by a ghost of Christmas past, then I suppose a fairy of Christmas present and the impending lack of future tends to kick you into shape." She chuckled, moving her hand out so that her fingers brushed with his, "Robin," she took a shaky breath, "did I ruin your Christmas?"

"Nah," he shook his head, "but something tells me you'll be clocking off early; still got time to give us a little song?"

"Will you forgive me if I do?" She sighed.

"Where's the Regina I know and love?" He asked.

Her breath hitched when he said that and she realised that he had said something similar earlier and she hadn't thought anything of it, but Tink's revelation had really kicked her into seeing a different perspective. "Robin, I know."

"Know what?" He asked, threading his fingers with hers.

"I know how you feel, about me."

He chuckled, "took you long enough to work it out." He grinned, moving his other hand to her cheek, "how do you feel about it?"

"I have to say I was rather shocked to begin with, I thought you just like to tease me, mess with my feelings."

"Oh I did, but that didn't mean I didn't love you."

Her eyes went wide as she stared at him, "do you know how long it's been since I was in love?" she asked, running her thumb across his skin.

"No, but I'm guessing you're going to tell me."

She sat up and pulled him closer to her, so that he was sat on the bed with her, "ten years," she sighed, "since then I have had meaningless little flings that weren't satisfying, at all," she shook her head as his grip tightened. "You know how it is, we work, we don't have time for relationships."

"That's an understatement."

"Hmm," she nodded, "well, earlier, when I yelled at you, I had just seen the person that broke my heart all those years ago. He came in with his perfect little family, the beautiful wife and their adorable child. Something in me snapped, he left me for that woman, I was in love with him, we had plans to build our own family and then seeing that, I just…"

"You feel like it should have been yours?"

"It should, but that would have meant sacrificing this," she gestured around, "it would have meant sacrificing who I am."

"You could have still been a doctor."

"We both know that's not true, I couldn't have been a mother and a full-time doctor, there would have been no chance for me to work my way up to the top like I have done, maybe in that respect Daniel did me a favour."

"Regina, you are the best doctor I know and I bet if you wanted to, you could be an amazing mother also."

"One day, I hope so." She stared at him in awe, how could he be so understanding and supportive, it was amazing and she felt her heart flutter in a way it hadn't in a long, long time. His fingers were dancing on her lower arm and she looked up to meet his eyes, the bright blues that she could so easily lose herself in, then her eyes dropped to his lips and she watched his tongue moisten them, then she looked back into his eyes and saw the love mixed with desire that swam there.

She made her mind up and moved her hands to his shoulders before closing the gap between them and pressing her lips to his. It was brief and she pulled back, scanning his features for any indication into what he was feeling. It didn't take her long to get an answer as his arms wrapped around her, pulling her up onto her knees as he kissed her again, one hand moving up to cup the back of her head.

It started off innocent enough, chaste little pecks in rapid succession, but this soon changed as Regina moved her hands to his back and pulled him in closer. She felt a need to deepen their exchange and ran her tongue across his bottom lip, begging for entrance to his mouth, entrance that he allowed. She moaned as she felt his tongue flick across hers in a sensual dance she was eager to experience more of; one of his hands was playing with her hair, whilst the other was playing with the hem of her shirt.

When she felt like she had to stop for air she pulled back and let out a shy giggle, a noise she hadn't made in forever. "Wow," he breathed, his hand still twirling her short locks around his finger. "You have no idea how long I have wanted to do that, that was amazing."

"It wasn't bad," she shrugged, not expecting her voice to come out as husky as it had done.

"Not bad? It was… you're messing with me," he rolled his eyes.

She laughed and leaned forward to rest her forehead against his, "why didn't we do this sooner?"

He rubbed her cheek lightly, "I think everything happens for a reason and maybe it's all about timing."

"Maybe," she nodded, nuzzling her nose against his, "I have patients to treat."

"No, you need to stay in bed and recover."

"Robin, I'm fine."

"I will not take no as an answer," he pecked her lips again, "you have concussion."

"I need to stay active then," she sassed, "what if you leave me here in this bed and I fall asleep?"

"I am going to assign you someone."

"No, no you are not." She shook her head, she knew exactly who they got to sit with the patients who were experiencing these sorts of symptoms, "Robin, you cannot leave me with her?!"

"Regina, she's a lovely girl."

"If you force me to sit in here with Mary Margaret I swear to god."

"It's only for a few hours, I get off at two, then I will look after you."

"I hate you," she groaned.

"No you don't," he laughed, kissing her lightly, "I'll check up on you soon okay."

She huffed in annoyance, "who's taking care of my patients? My shift was till five, you can't be one doctor down out there, you'll run my ER into the ground."

"We got Whale," he shrugged.

"Seriously."

"Rest you, don't worry."

"Robin, I am putting you in change, if anything goes wrong out there, I hold you responsible, got it?"

"Yes boss."

"Good," she nodded. He began to walk out and she scoffed.

"What?"

She gestured for him to come towards her with her finger and pulled him in, claiming his lips with hers, nipping his bottom lip slightly, before soothing it with loving licks.

"Miss I think you may be a little delirious," he chuckled, playing with her ear gently, "either that or you are wasting precious doctoring time."

"Oh, and here I was thinking that I was a special patient, or do you go around kissing all of them? If so Dr Locksley I'm afraid that I may have to pursue a…" he cut her off by kissing her again.

"I can assure you, I am kissing no one else."

"Good," she bit her bottom lip as she looked up at him, "bye."

"Bye." He cast her his signature smirk before retreating, leaving her alone in the cubicle.

She dropped back on the bed and smiled to herself, had that really all just happened? She had found herself having a heart to heart with Robin, then all of a sudden, she was jumping him, her lips against his, boy had that felt perfect, it really had. Never had she been happier about puddles forming in the entrance to her ER, it had given her the chance to get close to him, for them to really connect, they already had a connection, but she hadn't ever let him close enough for them to figure out what it was. He had also admitted that he was in love with her, that was massive, she felt as though she loved him too, but she wasn't ready to say it out loud, not yet.

She was glad that they still had the ability to sass each other, truth be told she enjoyed it more now knowing that they both had feelings for one another, it was fun, it really was.

* * *

It was currently one fifty-five and Regina had been watching the clock in the on call room move torturously slow for the past four hours; having Mary Margaret keep her company was her worst nightmare, the young woman was like a real-life Disney princess, with her chipper voice and pure optimism, it was slightly infuriating. Did she ever shut up? She seemed to be able to just talk and talk, as though she had an endless bank of conversation starters stored in her brain.

"So you're getting out of here soon?"

"Yes," thank fucking god, she thought closing her eyes.

"It's been so fun catching up with you, with you being the clinical lead and all, we don't really have chance to talk."

"No," she shook her head, picking up the Santa hat that Robin had left on the side for her. She brought it to her nose and inhaled the woodsy smell that it emanated, it was scent that belonged to Robin, she had picked up on it a few times, often snapping at him that he smelt like forest, never telling him that she actually loved it, that it was intoxicating.

"So, do you have any plans for the rest of your Christmas day?"

"I'm not sure."

"I think that cute doctor is planning on looking after you."

"Yes, I think he is," she smiled slightly, toying with the bobble on the top of the hat.

"I see."

"What?"

"You're together?"

"It's new," she shrugged, putting the hat on. At that moment, Robin came through the door and she rose her eyebrows at him, "ho ho ho." She chuckled.

"Come on you, let's get you out of here." He moved over to her and helped her out of bed.

"I can walk," she tutted playfully, grabbing her sweater from the chair, "thank you Mary Margaret."

"Oh it was no bother, Merry Christmas Dr Mills."

"Merry Christmas." She nodded as the other woman left the room. "Oh my god," she released a breath and shook her head, "I think I need my brain wiping just to erase the nonsense that has been forced into it during the past four hours."

Robin laughed and took her hand in his, "are you changing?" he asked, looking at the scrubs she was still wearing.

"Oh," she glanced at him and realised that he was wearing a blue shirt that brought out his eyes, with a pair of denim jeans. "I suppose so," she pulled her top off to reveal the red kami she wore below, then she adorned her red sweater and followed suit with her pants, pulling a pair of jeans over skin tight leggings. "Where are we going?" She asked, as he led them through the hospital towards the exit, her hand tightly wrapped in his.

"It's up to you."

"How about your place?"

"Sure," he smiled, stopping in the middle of the entrance hall.

"What are you doing?" she asked, looking at him in confusion. He shrugged and glanced up, she followed his gaze and spotted the mistletoe hanging from the ceiling. She rose her eyebrows at him, "how do you suppose that got there?"

"I have no idea Dr Mills, but I do believe it's tradition."

"It is," she nodded, "I'm guessing that means we have to honour the tradition, however much I believe this was all set up."

"Afraid so," he moved one hand to cup her face, as the other went to her waist and he pulled her towards him. "I intend to honour this tradition and then some," he pressed his lips to hers and she hummed in approval, her arms coming around him. She wasn't usually a fan of this sort of thing but she was caught up in the feeling of his lips against hers, feeling the warmth of his mouth, his tongue entwined with hers.

They were broken apart by cheering and whooping, Regina looked down shyly as Robin laughed and kissed the top of her head. She glanced up to see the nurses and other doctors all congregating. "Merry Christmas everyone," she chuckled, "now get back to work." She wrapped her arm around Robin as he pulled her against his side, leaning her head on his shoulder they walked out together, having thoroughly announced their new relationship.

* * *

Robin pushed the door to his house open and Regina was hit by the smell of Christmas, pine trees, she knew for certain that he must have a real one somewhere in his house. She was glad that she hadn't suggested going back to hers, she hadn't decorated at all, her place was rather sterile. Robin's couldn't have been further away, it was a homely cottage hidden away, it truly was beautiful, built up from old stone with flower baskets on the windows and everything.

"Wow, it's like something out of a fairy-tale," she gasped, looking around, the inside was just as impressive, the brink work was visible on some of the walls, whilst others had been covered in a light grey colour which was homely. There were the old pieces of art, with a painting of a tranquil beach scene hanging above the fireplace.

"I know, that's why I was drawn to it, I thought it was quirky."

"Oh I love it," she smiled, looking over at the tree that was topped with a beautiful star, she looked at it in awe, wishing that she had made the decision to have a tree in her own house.

"I'm glad," he nodded, "make yourself at home, what's mines yours."

She walked further into the living room and looked over everything, there was a small television, she could tell that it probably wasn't used all that much, but it was there should it be needed. Then something in the corner of the room caught her eyes and she made her way towards it, it was a massive bookshelf with rows upon rows of medical textbooks, journals etc. She grinned and picked one up, there were post its stuck on many of the pages, with his writing scrawled across them. "You have a great collection."

"Ah, guilty pleasure I'm afraid."

"Snap," she chuckled, placing it back down.

"Would you like a drink?" he asked, placing his hands on her waist.

"Yes please."

"Well come along then, I'll show you the kitchen."

The kitchen was just how she would have imagined it to be, it fit in well with the living room, like an old farmhouse style kitchen, a poinsettia placed in the middle of a wooden table, there was garland as well and she found herself wondering if it was a permanent fixture, rather than something that was just for the festive season.

"So milady, I can offer you wine, whisky…"

"Wine would be perfect." She smiled.

"I have you down as a red kind of woman."

"Red all the way," she agreed.

"So I was planning on making Christmas dinner for one, but I have enough food to last me all week, so shall we?"

"You were going to eat Christmas dinner alone?" She asked solemnly, before realising that should she have gone home, she would probably have been eating a ready meal for one or yesterday's leftover take out.

"And you weren't?"

"No I wouldn't have bothered," she chuckled, nursing the glass of wine he had just poured for her.

"Well' here's to not spending Christmas alone," he rose his glass.

"Here here," she clinked hers with his, taking a sip whilst maintaining eye contact, she had a feeling that this was going to be her best Christmas yet.

* * *

She and Robin were sat in front of the fire, wine glasses in hand, they'd had an amazing dinner and had been talking non-stop all afternoon, working their way into the night. She should be tired, she should be wanting sleep, but she wasn't, on the contrary, she was wanting something very different, but she didn't want to push it, their relationship was still very new, even if Robin had been in love with her for the past two years.

She chuckled at something he said and leant against him, placing her drink down on the fireplace, "I had a wonderful evening Robin," she smiled.

"You're leaving?" He asked, the happy look on his face wavering a little.

"I should get going, that is if you want me to."

"I don't," he shook his head, "I don't want to pressure you into anything Regina, just know that I love you. I don't want to freak you out by telling you this, but it's the truth. I think you are the most amazingly, fascinating, complex woman I have ever met. We had an amazing night and I don't know if I'm ready for it to be over yet."

"Neither do I." She breathed.

"I'll sleep on the couch, you can take my bed."

"I don't think so," she shook her head.

"You have to leave then?"

"No," she moved closer, she wasn't using her brain at this moment, she was simply following her heart, following her heart to him. "I don't think there's any reason for you to stay on the couch, do you?" She asked, her hand running up his leg, working from his knee to his inner thigh.

He smirked at her, taking his bottom lip between his teeth, "are you sure?"

"Quite sure," she nodded, moving her position so that she could press her lips to his with more force, "do you mind if I use the restroom? I want to freshen up first."

"Of course," he nodded, "I'll just head upstairs then."

She moved into the bathroom and took a deep breath, she wondered what underwear she had on, she hoped to god that she had matched her panties with her bra. She ran her fingers through her hair before pulling off her sweater and kami in one swoop, revealing a deep burgundy lace bra. She let out a breath of relief as she realised she had her matching set on. She removed her jeans and looked at herself in the mirror, she looked good considering she hadn't slept for almost twenty-four hours, but she was used to it, used to working the long shifts.

She did everything else that she needed to do, before leaving the bathroom in only her underwear; she crept down the corridor looking for his bedroom, she found it and pushed the door open to find him lighting candles, leaning against the frame she watched him for a while, also taking the opportunity to get a better look at his room, especially the four poster bed that sat in the middle, red tartan bedding adorning it, just another festive embellishment, Robin really was a fan of Christmas wasn't he. "Hi," she breathed.

He turned to look at her, his eyes running up and down her form in appreciation, "wow, you are so beautiful."

"Thank you," she whispered, walking further into the room and shutting the door behind her. He moved over to her, he had discarded his shirt and pants and was stood in front of her wearing only his boxers, which were covered in little candy canes, she let out a snort of laughter and covered her face, "just when I thought you couldn't be any more obsessed with this holiday."

"It's my favourite holiday and I just happened to receive the best present ever this year."

"What's that?"

"Well, someone left me an angel."

"You really need to work on those one liners," she smiled, pressing her lips to his, her hands running across his bare back as she mapped out his skin.

"They seem to work on you your majesty."

"Hmm," she slipped her hands under the waistline of his boxers and stroked the base of his back. "Sometimes they do."

"Yeah?"

"Uh huh," she crashed her lips against his, dominating slightly as she sought entry to his mouth. Then his hands were on her hips and they were walking backwards, their lips still attached. Her legs bumped against the bed and she let out a startled yelp, causing him to laugh and lift her unsuspectingly onto the mattress, lying her down in the middle.

He broke the kiss and looked down at her in a way that made her feel loved and cherished, she could see the emotion in his eyes, see how much this meant to him and it meant a lot to her too, it really did, this was the first time she was opening her heart to someone, willingly allowing someone in, dropping all her defences and just being willing to submit, to feel something and it was amazingly perfect.

He ran his thumb across her cheek, "stunning, in every way." He moved his lips down the column of her neck, his stubble a wonderful contrast to the softness of his mouth as he sucked lightly at her skin.

She let out a breathy "Robin" as she ran her hands down his back, drawing little patterns across his skin. His hand then moved behind her and she knew what he was doing, especially when the elastic slackened and he removed her bra, revealing her breasts to him. She heard him groan and a satisfied smirk made its way onto her face, she was the cause of that noise, she had been the one to affect him in that way. She felt exactly how she was affecting him and it was pressed against her leg.

His kisses carried on their journey before he reached her breasts and he took one of her nipples into his mouth, swirling it around it with his tongue. She hadn't felt like this in so long, it had been what seemed like forever since someone touched her like this and now she couldn't get enough of it. There was a throbbing between her legs, one that was being neglected by Robin, he was now on her other breast after leaving one with a hardened peak it was it's twins turn. She wriggled her lower half, desperate for him to pay her some attention there, "Robin," she moaned scratching her nails lightly up his back, resulting in a sound from him that made her even more turned on. "Oh Robin," she gasped.

"Do you know how much I've wanted to touch you, just to feel you?" he whispered against her skin, his breath washing over her taut nipple and causing shivers to run down her spine. "All the times I fought for the temping position at your hospital, just so I could see your smile? It's like a magic all of its own that smile, it's the smile I see every time I close my eyes," his kisses were moving down, lower and across her abdomen, "I'd dream that one day you'd notice and now you have and you're here with me," he chuckled nuzzling her lightly.

She smiled and ran her fingers through his hair, "I wish you'd told me," she sighed, "let me know how you felt."

He laid his head on her stomach looking up at her, his fingers dancing across her ribs, "I think, this is perfect timing." He kissed her just above her pantie line, "would you let me…"

"Robin."

"Hmm?"

"Touch me," she breathed. He grinned up at her and hooked his fingers around the fabric of her last remaining piece of clothing, before bringing them down slowly.

Once he pulled off her panties, he dropped them to the floor. Suddenly she felt slightly conscious and looked down; he was staring at her in awe and it was amazing, "you are gorgeous," he reached out and touched her lightly, parting her folds and brushing his fingers over her clit, causing her to arch into him, he was giving her the sensations she needed, but she needed it to be harder, needed more pressure than this simple teasing. Then he took her completely by surprise and lowered his head down, swiping his tongue through her slit, dipping it inside her before landing on her clit and circling her with his tongue.

"Oh yes," she breathed, her fingernails scratching against his scalp, causing him to let out a groan which vibrated against her, she let her approval of his actions be known and called out to him, "Robin." She watched him as he lapped at her, making slurping noise which shouldn't turn her on but did, it made her even wetter.

He sucked her clit into his mouth and grazed his teeth across it, before soothing it with a swirl of his tongue that had her hissing as the pleasure rippled through her body. The hand that was at the side of his head, moved to the back of his neck as she pushed herself closer to him. He chuckled against her; she was absently aware of his hand moving up her leg, swirling over her skin making its way towards where his mouth was. However, instead of giving her what she needed and pushing his fingers inside her, he moved back down again, she made a noise of disapproval knowing he was teasing her, always the tease.

"Please Robin."

"You taste so good," he muttered releasing her clit and breathing against her, before kissing every part of her, every part that was aching and throbbing with her pent-up release. She bent her legs so that her feet were flat against the mattress, his head pressed tight between her thighs, she was panting now and knew she was close, she needed him to use his hand and he probably knew that from the teasing way he was stroking her.

The hand that wasn't pressing his head against her came up allowing her to stimulate her breasts, it still wasn't enough, "Robin, stop with the…"

"Sorry," he chuckled, "I wanted to treasure you."

"I'm so close," she breathed, then she felt his fingers playing with her entrance, he circled her carefully, his touch light as a feather, tickling her.

"So wet," he breathed, "so beautiful." He pushed his finger inside her, not far enough though, still teasing, she knew when she did come that it was going to be powerful. He entered her further, his one figure finding that spot inside her and causing her to let out a little whimper of pleasure. He smirked and added another finger, his tongue still swiping at her clit.

She began to shake, her breaths coming out sharp and quick as she arched up into him, "Robin, yes… oh god yes!" He picked up the speed, plunging his fingers in and out of her soaking wet core, still managing to curl them against that spot that had her seeing stars. She was literally moving up off the bed and his other hand had to hold her in place. "Oh fuck... Robin… oh, oh, yessssss!" She crashed into her orgasm, it washed over her like a tidal wave that was powerful to throw even the most talented sailor overboard.

She was panting and could feel her walls contracting around his fingers, he helped her ride it out, slowing slightly, moving his tongue to lick around her clit instead of applying pressure to the area that was throbbing with sensitivity. He pulled his fingers out from inside her and moved up her body, kissing her as he went, until he reached her lips. She looked into his eyes and cast him a satisfied smile, "I take it that was good for you?" He chuckled, stroking her side gently.

"That was perfect for me," she nodded, nudging his nose with hers. She looked down at the tent in his boxes and felt it growing again, how was that possible so soon after release? She didn't know, but she wanted him, properly this time, she wanted to come around his cock, wanted to feel him inside her more intimately so that every part of them was touching. Her hand ran down his body and she moved it inside his boxers to surround his hard cock, casting him a smirk, she pulled at his remaining piece of clothing, throwing the candy canes to the ground to reveal him to her.

She licked her lips and began to move her hand, earning a groan from him, especially when she bent her head and pressed a kiss to his tip and swirled her tongue around him, making sure to toy with the little veins that ran up the expanse of his shaft. Her hand came to play with his balls and she looked up to see him watching her, his bottom lip secured between his teeth. He's practically throbbing in her hand, clearly eating her out had done wonders when it came to turning him on, he's hard, incredibly so and she just wants to feel him inside her, be close to him.

As if reading her mind, he reached out and pulled her up, laying her on the bed before hovering above her again, "I needed to touch you," he groaned, his hand coming to her breast as he massaged it sensually, dipping his head to press a kiss to each, then merging their lips. She could still taste herself on his lips, but now it was mixed with the taste of him and it was sexy as hell. He cupped her cheek, nuzzling her gently, pressing his forehead against hers. "Do you know how much I love you?"

Her heart swelled and she smiled at him, "I think I do and I am falling in love with you Robin, I really am," she pressed her lips against his, "Robin…"

"Hmm?"

"Make love to me," she whispered.

"Let me just get a…"

"I'm on birth control," she breathed, knowing exactly what he was going to get, although they were in the middle of a passionate exchange, she still had to be safe, it was the doctor in her, she couldn't just be careless with these things, "are you…"

"I'm clean. Are you sure you don't want me to wear…"

"Definitely."

He grinned at her and ran a hand down her body, brushing against her clit again as he tested if she was still ready, which of course she was, she was absolutely soaked, wetter than she had ever been, Robin had already given her the best orgasm of her life and that was just from his tongue, she hadn't even experienced his cock yet.

He kissed her deeply, their tongues dancing sensually in a French kiss envied by all others. They joined their fingers, linking them together as Robin grasped his cock with his over hand and moved it to her entrance, "you ready?" He asked, looking deeply into her eyes.

"Yes," she breathed; their eyes still connected, he pushed into her slowly, filling her as she arched into him off the bed. It felt like pure heaven to have him inside her, it took her a little while to get used to it as he was bigger than any lover she had taken previously, but the way he stretched her was amazing, "wow," she moaned, pulling his lips to hers.

Then he was moving, starting agonisingly slow, brushing the spot inside her that made her see stars; their hands were connected on the pillow behind her head as he rocked into her, their foreheads still touching. It was the most intimate and loving encounter she had ever had, the way he looked into her eyes with pure adoration took her breath away. They were both making little noises but she had a feeling that by the time she was ready to come again, she would be waking Robin's neighbours should he have had any.

He picked up the pace a little, sliding in and out of her quicker, it was silent in the house bar the noises made by the two of them, the little groans, whimpers and moans, not to mention the slapping of skin that was coming together in the heated throngs of passion. She felt her eyelids flutter as he hit a certain part inside her, one of his hands slipped down to her upper thigh, brushing across it, before moving to her knee and bringing her leg up allowing him to enter her at a new, deeper angle. Her breath caught and now she couldn't stop herself from crying out on every thrust, it was sheer perfection.

It was building and she and Robin were chasing it together, both seeking out their release, her grasp on his hand tightened as she fought not to close her eyes. His thrusts were sharp, hitting the target each time, made easier by her wetness, it allowed him to push inside her without resistance. "I'm close," she cried, as he pecked her lips lovingly.

"Me too," he groaned, closing his eyes for the briefest moment, his movement was becoming less controlled and increasingly frantic, she knew he was telling the truth about being near to his peak. Then his hand was rubbing her clit and she couldn't contain herself any longer, beginning to babble nonsense about him being amazing, that she was so wet, so close. It didn't even sound like her, her voice was high affected by their actions as she drew out her words.

Her hips bucked against his as she arched her back, she felt her walls beginning to contract around his cock, squeezing him tightly as she spiralled out of control, into that place again, her orgasm consuming her whole body in a way she couldn't and would never want to stop. "Yes Robin, yes, yes, oh god yes!"

"Regina," he breathed, "I'm…"

"Come with me Robin," she whispered, her fingers scratching the back of his head. Then he was there too, coming inside her, she couldn't care less, it felt amazing, her whole body was shaking as he pumped into her a couple more times before halting and dropping on top of her, making sure not to crush her as he held himself up on his arm, his fingers running through her hair that was now slightly damp.

No words were necessary in that moment, she just listened to their breathing begin to even out, her hand gently brushing over his lower back. She closed her eyes, she was truly shattered, she felt his lips press against her shoulder and she smiled contently. Then she heard him chuckle softly, "what?" she asked? Hugging him as she he slipped out of her and moved to relieve her of the burden of his weight. She moved into his arms and wrapped a leg around him. She felt as though she could sleep for a week, she was shattered, barely able to keep her eyes open as she snuggled against his naked body.

He pulled the quilt up over them and held her tight, kissing her hair, "I was just thinking," she felt his mouth morph into a smile against her head.

"About what?" She questioned, half asleep, unable to even raise her head to look at him.

"Something we said to each other earlier," his fingers were trailing along her back, running from her shoulders to her ass and then back up following their original path.

She hummed contentedly, half listening to him, she'd had one hell of a day, so she wasn't surprised she couldn't stay awake. Her hand was clutching to his shoulder as her head laid on his chest. She hadn't had this in so long, she's had nights alone for too many years now and she had missed having these special moments where she could just snuggle in someone's embrace; she wasn't comfortable to do this with just anyone, but Robin wasn't just anyone.

"I promised you that I'd make you sing," he laughed.

She opened her eyes and smirked at him, she had definitely done that, she had been loud, unable to stop herself from crying out. "I don't sing for just anyone you know," she whispered, skirting her lips across his collarbone.

He laughed and his grasp on her tightened. "Merry Christmas Regina."

"Merry Christmas Robin," she breathed, her eyes falling shut as she slipped into a comfortable slumber.

Regina Mills wasn't usually a festive person, but following that particular year, she became a keen participant within the festivities, especially when it came the blue eyed doctor that had given her Christmas spirit and the ability to believe in love again.

* * *

 **Could possibly write second chapter if interested, maybe for New Year. If you want it, let me know. :)**


	2. New Year

**Happy New Year!** **So, if you follow my twitter, you'll know that I have decided to make this into a holiday story, because as always, I love it too much to leave it as a one shot. This is set a year after the first chapter.**

 **Thank you all for your wonderful reviews, each one means everything to me, I love knowing that what I write is like and appreciated so please if you liked it let me know!** ❤️

 **Anyway, here's to 2017!**

* * *

Robin nuzzled her hair with his nose, there was something he loved about doing that first thing in the morning, burying his head in her hair and nudging her, willing her awake, he did it almost every morning, except from the ones they were working. He groaned and kissed her neck, running his lips down to her shoulder and tightening his grasp on her.

She hummed in appreciation and sank lower into his embrace, her hand coming to cover his that danced on her stomach. "Good morning beautiful," he whispered, skimming his lips across her ear.

"Sleep, needed," she groaned shaking her head.

"Okay sleepy head," he chuckled, brushing his fingers across her skin, "I'll just go…"

"No, you stay with me," she complained, sounding like a child who didn't want to be separated from its parents. "Stay here."

"But don't you want..."

"Robin," she moaned, tightening her grip on him, "can we just lie here all day?"

"Don't you want coffee? Or pancakes? I'll bring you breakfast in bed." He could tell she was thinking about it from the way her nose scrunched up in concentration, it was just one of the things he had come to love over their past year together.

"Yes." She nodded, "but I don't want you to leave."

"We, I can't do both," he chuckled.

"Clone yourself, we should really work on a way to do that," she whispered, "you could be the next Jekyll and Hyde, but separate."

"Wow," he shook his head kissing her, "when did you come up with that?"

"Just now," she smiled, turning so that she could drape her leg across him, "it's ingenious isn't it."

"It's something," he laughed, only to be elbowed in the ribs.

"Excuse me, but I think that it's a great idea, give me Hyde in bed and Dr Jekyll can go and make my breakfast." Regina cast him a smug smile.

He looked down at her and shook his head, "I thought you said you just came up with this plan, it seems pretty well thought out to me."

"Well, I'm a creative person, what do you expect?" she chuckled, pressing kisses to his chest, "now go make my breakfast."

"As you wish my queen," he slipped out of bed and turned to look at her, she had buried her head in his pillow, face first, her hair was surrounding her in a dark puddle. In the past year, she had grown it out quite a bit, it now reached her shoulder blades and he loved it, loved to run his fingers through it and brush it for her when she let him do so. The quilt slipped and rested on her lower back, showing off her silky skin as it was rare that she would wear anything in bed anymore.

"Robin I know you're still there, I can hear you breathing, stop staring would you?" She waved an arm as if she were dismissing him, she liked to play to her role and Robin loved it.

"I cannot help it milady, for thou ist the prettiest maiden my eyes have ever set upon."

He heard her stifle her laughter in the pillow, before she cleared her throat and shook her head, still not meeting his gaze, "thy eyes look too much, looking uponst mine self when they should be in the kitchen cooking the royal feast."

"Me thinks the lady doth protest too much to my looking upon her, for she is the fairest creature in all the lands." He wasn't going to be the one to give up this game, she had been the one who chose to indulge him and he was more than capable of winning this medieval discussion, "although I may be but a mere commoner in her presence, I hope that one day her majesty may turn her head to acknowledge my own presence."

"Your hopes dirty peasant, I am afraid, aren't significant to me, for my king shall be returning home at any moment; I have been assured that he will come directly up here and ravish me senseless."

"Oh is that so?"

"Hmm," she turned her head a little to the side and looked to at him.

"Well I think I heard a ruckus down yonder, I shall go and see if it's he."

"Ah, why thank you." She chuckled. "Let's hope it is, for one has been feeling rather starved of his affection."

Robin hurried out of the room and downstairs where he found one of the paper hats from their Christmas crackers, his mother sent them every year from back home in Britain, something about Christmas not being right without a Christmas cracker. He placed it on his head and was about to rush back upstairs when the landline began to ring. The phone could wait, he pressed a button, putting the call through to the answering machine, before running back to his Queen in bed.

He knocked on the door and waited for her to answer.

"Enter." She stated in her sexiest voice. He rubbed his hands together and pushed the door open, to find her sat up in bed leaning against the headrest; she had brushed her hair and her lips were painted a bright red colour. "Well hello there," he knew she was fighting back laughter, especially when she caught a glance of his hat. "Seriously?"

"Keep going, it's hot."

"Really?" She sniggered, "I hope you know that this Queen isn't one who is easily submissive."

"Ah, I don't know about that," he moved towards the bed and crawled up over her so that his nose was touching hers, "this King is going to show his Queen the time of her life."

"Well then, proceed," she giggled, grabbing the duvet and pulling it up to cover them completely.

* * *

Fully sated, Robin left Regina in bed to go downstairs and make her breakfast, even though it was way past lunch time. Looking at the clock he shook his head and moved to the bottom of the stairs, "Babe."

"Yeah?"

"What time are your folks coming?"

"What time is it now?" She asked, he knew she was still in bed, she probably hadn't even made any effort to get out. She deserved it though, she worked so hard all the time. This Christmas they hadn't worked because Robin's parents and hers had come around for Christmas dinner. Regina had moved into his place in July and they had been living together ever since. Of course, they'd had their odd fights, all couples do, it was completely natural, it just made them love each other more.

Now it was New Year's Eve and they were throwing their first official party as a couple, most holidays they tended to work, so they were glad for the opportunity to have all their friends over. However, before they could engage with that, they were spending the day with their parents. His mother and father loved Regina, not that he was surprised, but he felt as though her mother didn't exactly approve of their relationship, didn't approve of him, but that was Cora wasn't it. "Ten to two."

"What?! Shit, oh fuck, Robin!"

He heard a thud and really hoped she hadn't just fallen out of bed, "babe, you okay?"

"No, ouch," he listened and heard her footsteps, she had clearly recovered, "we didn't have time for that second round," she protested, hurrying down the stairs in just her robe, she rushed straight past him into the sitting room and nearly knocked over the Christmas tree.

"Whoa, Gina chill out," he placed his hands on her arms, forcing her to look up at him.

"How am I supposed to chill out, I need to tidy the house, it isn't tidy enough, look, the trees malting," she gestured to the pines she had just knocked off in her hurry, "and see, the rug, it isn't straight."

"Regina, it's just a rug."

"Ah, you see that's where you're wrong, it's a wonky rug."

"I thought you liked the rug wonky."

"Oh, I don't care if it's wonky, it can be crumpled with bumps in for all I care, but my mother will walk into the room and the first thing to come out of her mouth won't be, 'oh hello Regina, how have you been?' It will be, 'dear, the rugs crooked, do you not care about your living space?'"

"Well, okay, I can just straighten it," he walked over to it and pulled slightly, "see, all good."

"The couch it…"

"How about, you go upstairs and have a nice shower, I can take care of all this."

"We don't have time!" She argued.

"What time did you tell them?" he asked, trying to find something that would stop her from this complete freak out she was having.

"Three," she shook her head, "that isn't…"

"Call and delay them."

"Ha," she shook her head, "I don't think you understand that my mother doesn't do that, she has to have everything running smoothly."

"Okay, Regina, go upstairs and have a shower, go," he literally skirted her to the bottom of the stairs, "get ready and I promise I will sort everything down here."

"But…"

"Ah," he pressed a finger to her lips, "no buts, this is not an argument."

She scowled at him, before following orders and hurrying up the stairs, when she reached the top she turned around, "it better be perfect when I come back down and…" she scurried into the bedroom before throwing something down the stars at him, "move you god darn slippers, they just floored me."

"Technically you just moved them for me," he quipped, pulling them onto his feet and immediately becoming thankful for the extra heat, he hadn't noticed how cold it was in the house.

The snow was still falling outside, had been since nearly a week before Christmas, he'd had to shovel the long drive up to the house at least ten times, oh no, oh no, this was bad, this was so bad; he and Regina had been off work for the past two days, having worked the boxing day shift and another three after that, which meant that they hadn't left the house, they had stayed in their own little cocoon, snuggling up in front of the fire, drinking hot chocolate, binging on chocolates and watching festive films, this in turn meant that the drive would be covered in a thick blanket of snow.

He dashed about the living room, sweeping brush in hand as he swept the needles that had fallen off the tree, following this he moved onto the couch, Regina said something was wrong with it, what could possibly… "oh come on," there was a dip where they had literally just fallen into the sofa together and forgone any plumping of the cushions that might have been necessary. He quickly pulled them all off and properly plumped them, finding things that had fallen down the sides, such as money, sweet wrappers, so that might have been him, good job he decided to do this instead of let her do it, she would have probably have pulled his slipper off his foot and hit him with it.

Once the couch was taken care of, he skirted into the dining room and laid the table, what were they even going to eat? Oh they had really ballsed this up, really truly. Opening the fridge, he stared inside, just as he had thought, there were only left overs in the fridge, he and Regina had been coming up with creative ways to use the leftover turkey, but that was hardly an option for her parents, or her mother rather, her father was nice, quiet, but nice.

Shaking his head, he pulled on his coat and fished out his wellingtons, before heading upstairs to tell her what he was doing. He knocked lightly on the bathroom door, before walking in, she was in the shower, running her hands through her hair, whilst talking to herself, which she tended to do every now and then, usually when she was stressed out. "It'll be fine, your mother isn't that bad, it will be all good, everyone will have a good time and it's going to be great afternoon. Or maybe mom could be sick, that way she won't have to come and then I could go and check on her."

"Regina Mills, wishing your own mother be ill," he tutted, clearly startling her as she shot around to look at him.

"I don't really want her to be ill, but maybe she could have a small cold that she doesn't want to risk passing along to everyone else." Then the look on her face changed, "Robin, what are you wearing? You are not going out now, are you kidding me?"

"If we want our guests to get in, I'm going to have to go out and do the drive."

"Aww fuck," she ran her hands over her face, "let's just build a snow fort around the house, that way they won't be able to get in."

"I think you're forgetting that I actually want to see my parents."

"Oh right."

"And the party is tonight."

"That's fine, I have everything stored in the garage," she nodded, "so we are all calm about the party, especially when I get to kiss you at midnight."

"I hope you kiss me before then, I don't think I can go that long," he chuckled.

She turned the shower off and stepped out, his eyes ran up and down her gloriously naked body, how could one person be so perfect? He didn't know, but she really was and he had a really important question to ask her later, he just hoped that she said yes, it would make him the happiest man alive, not that he wasn't already, as long as she was with him, he always would be. He watched her as she stepped towards him, forgoing the towel, letting him watch the water droplets that ran down her boy, caressing her skin in a way he would love to do, if they had enough time, which they didn't, nowhere near enough.

Once she was close enough to him, she pressed her lips against his, seeking entrance to his mouth in which she tangled their tongues together, "how long will that tide you over for?"

"Oh I should say at least twenty minutes, but maybe ten."

He went in to kiss her again, but she put her hand in the way, blocking his advances, "I hope you're quick with a snow shovel, because these lips will be waiting for you when you've finished."

"I am on it," he laughed, noticing that she had dropped her hand, he stole another quick kiss before heading out the door.

"That's cheating!" She called after him, but he was already downstairs and outside.

So this was the worst job imaginable, he hated doing it, as much as he loved snow, he loathed the inconvenience of it, having to move it, just for more snow to fall in its place, covering the area he just cleared, but it had to be done. He trudged down the path and began to shovel the snow into the garden. It was freezing and he could see his breath in the air, he had to continue though. There was no way that Regina's mother would ever walk all the way up their drive through about a foot and a half of snow.

He had been shovelling for nearly twenty minutes and was finishing the last part, when he was struck hard by a lump of snow that had hurtled from the direction of the house. Turning around he spotted Regina all kitted out in her winter gear, her big puffer coat, gloves, hat and the red scarf that was one of the many presents he had given her on Christmas morning. "Well, excuse me," he scoffed shaking his head.

She just laughed and he noticed that she had something in her hands, it was another snowball, he thought she'd been the one who said they were late getting ready for their parents, now she was wanting a snowball fight? Well, he hadn't expected that.

"What are you doing?"

She bit her bottom lip and held her hand up, "having a little fun before the parents come."

"I thought you were stressing out about that."

"I was, but then I decided, I wasn't, if my mother doesn't approve of my life, then that's her choice, but why should we be anyone other than ourselves?"

"Okay then," he nodded, ducking down and compacting some snow into a ball, he was hit again by her, her aim was actually pretty good and she was scraping up the snow to make another, so he took his chance flinging it at her, but somehow, she saw it coming and dodged it. Her melodic laughed floated through the air as she stuck her tongue out at him playfully. She hit him for the third time and he shook his head, either she was really good at this, or he was really shit. "Come on, play fair."

"Robin, it's not my fault you can't throw," she shrugged, smacking him with one last one as he let out a yelp. "Oh you're such a baby," she giggled.

"Oh am I now? I'm going to get you for that." He rushed towards her, catching her off guard as he scooped her up in his arms.

"Robin, what are you doing?" she squealed, holding onto him, burying her face into his coat. He looked around and spotted a large snow drift that he had built up with the snow he had shovelled. A mischievous smirk came across his face as he began walking with her in his arms, heading towards the mass of snow. "Robin," she moved her head to look around and he knew she must have realised what he was planning on doing, because she began wriggling in his arms. "No, you dare, you dare Locksley and I will kick you in the balls so…" he paid no attention to her and deposited her in the drift.

"Oops."

"Robin!" She cried, peaking her head above the snow as the rest of her body was buried, "Robin Locksley you help me up right now, right now!" She yelled, flailing her arms about, "Robin!"

"Okay, okay," he reached out to take her hand before he could realise what she was about to do, she pulled him head first into the snow beside her. God, how had he fallen for that? He should have guessed that she was going to do that, it was so Regina. "Ooh," he secured his arms around her, before hovering above her and pressing his lips to hers, kissing her deeply.

She moaned, her arms coming to wrap around him as she ran her hands up and down his back; when she moaned like that, it did things to him, made him want to make love to her right there in the snow. She opened her mouth to him as he brushed his tongue against hers, her hands dropped lower and she squeezed his arse, causing him to groan into her mouth; he felt her smile against his lips and grinned, pulling back to look down at her. His hand moved to her waist and caressed her over her jumper, before grabbing a handful of snow and putting it down her jeans.

"Fuck! Robin!" she squealed, "I hate you!" She pushed against his chest, as she wriggled her lower half, "oh god, its melting, get it out!"

"Really?" He looked at her wide eyed, so he had only meant for it to go down her trouser leg, but clearly, it had gone somewhere entirely different.

"Robin, you get that snow out of my panties right now! Cold, cold, so cold. Robin Locksley!" Before she even gave him the chance to act, she grabbed a handful of snow and gave him a taste of his own medicine.

"Oh god!"

"Now you know how it feels," she shivered. He undid the button on her pants and moved his hand inside to retrieve the compacted snow he had shoved down there, but just as he found it, she was moaning, apparently, he brushed across her clit. Smirking, he stroked her briefly, he couldn't tell if the wetness was from her or the melting ice, either way she was soaked. "Hmm," she arched into his touch. He was briefly aware of the snow that was melting inside his boxers, the water trickling down his legs, drenching his pants, probably embarrassingly, but he was too caught up in the noises she was making to care.

He was rubbing her now and she had her eyes closed, whilst she concentrated on her breathing. "Regina, you feel so good," he breathed, dropping down and kissing her, toying with her clit at the same time, causing her to bite down on his bottom lip and he found it turned him on.

"We shouldn't be doing this here," she moaned, shaking her head, before going back to kissing him, her arms wrapped around his neck. "We shouldn't, someone could see…" she tried, but she clearly wasn't making any attempts to move, in fact she was only working to spur him on even more, especially when she whimpered like she was doing. He found that he could make Regina Mills sing for him all the time, not that she was actually good at singing properly, but in bed, or as they currently were, in the snow, she could make the most wonderful sounds.

"Do you want me to stop?" He whispered against her lips.

"Don't you dare," she ordered, pulling him down so that every part of their bodies were touching. The ice in her pants had melted, probably from the heat that was being emitted from her core, he ran a finger through her slit, twirling it along the flesh that was warm and throbbing,

"So you want me to make you come on our driveway?"

"God yes, please Robin."

"As you wish milady, just try not to alarm the neighbours with those amazing noises you make."

"Robin, give it to me," he chuckled and slipped two fingers inside her before proceeding to pump them in and out of her; just as he had presumed the noises were back, the whimpers, cries, moans and any other noise she felt like making.

She was close, he could feel it, her walls were beginning to contract around his fingers and she was trembling underneath him, he knew it wasn't from the cold, but from the orgasm that was building within her. She was so close, just one more thrust and she would… "Regina Maria Mills!" Robin's eyes went wide as he looked down at Regina, who was staring at him in panic, the moment was most definitely lost. Her breath quickened as she shook her head.

He quickly removed his hand from her and did up the button on her pants, then and only then, did he look up to see, none other than Cora Mills, glaring at them her eyes narrowed; he swallowed heavily, before turning to look at Regina, she had her eyes closed and whispered, "Robin, please tell me my mother is not standing there."

"Sorry babe," he muttered, moving to stand up, before extending his hand to help his girlfriend up from the ground.

"Mother."

"Regina, would you care to explain this disgusting behaviour?"

"You see, I think you misunderstood the situation," she tried, "as it happens, Robin was helping me remove ice that had gotten into my pants."

Robin looked at her and closed his eyes, shaking his head, how the hell was that going to make the situation any better? Nothing could, it was embarrassing and he felt even sorrier for Regina, she had been so close to climax, before her mother just showed up from out of nowhere and completely crushed the mood, preventing her from getting anything that might make a telling off worthwhile. Nobody wanted to be caught in that position by their parents, it just wasn't something that was good in any way whatsoever.

"I see," Cora scoffed, "so you thought it was appropriate to do that in the driveway."

"It is our driveway," Robin shrugged, feeling Regina's elbow dig sharply into his side.

"So that makes indecent exposure okay does it?"

"Well, we own the property, so pretty much," he nodded, "plus it wasn't indecent exposure, I was getting ice out of her pants."

"And she could get the ice out of her own pants? Why did she even have ice down her pants in the first place?"

Robin rolled his eyes, how old did she think she was, Regina was a grown woman and she could do what she wanted, if she wanted ice down her pants, she could, not that she'd asked for it, he had done it to wind her up and from there it had gotten a little heated. "Okay, why don't we all go inside and cool off a little."

"It seems that Regina has done her fair amount of cooling down," she scoffed, casting her daughter a look of disappointment.

Robin reached out and grabbed her hand, squeezing it reassuringly, "let's just go in shall we," he wasn't one to just stand around and let her get bullied by her mother, he was going to have to speak up, because it wasn't fair that such an amazing woman be badgered like she was by her own flesh and blood.

Cora got back in her car and drove the rest of the way up the drive; Regina let out a defeated sigh, "that did not just happen, my mother couldn't possibly have just caught you giving me…"

"At least we weren't having sex." He shrugged, as they began to walk back towards the house, "that really would have been embarrassing."

"Robin, I was about to come, you had your fingers inside me and my mother, stopped her car, got out…"

"That's quite creepy actually, your mother was watching us," he received a hard whack on the arm and turned to see her glaring at him, looking scarily like her mother.

"I don't need the reminder, I was so fucking close," she cried, shaking her head, before looking down and laughing. "Robin."

"Hmm?" he glanced at her and recognised where she was looking, he glanced down and noticed the awkward boner and wet patch on his jeans, which made him look as though he'd come in his pants. "You've got to be kidding me; how the hell are we explaining that one?"

"We aren't, we're both dead. That is water, right?"

"It's water," he sighed, he was still painfully hard, he groaned uncomfortably.

"You cannot stand in front of my parents like that," then she pulled his hand, tugging him away from the drive and into the woody area that surrounded the perimeter of their house.

"Regina, what are you doing?" He asked. This was really weird, her parents were probably waiting outside their house to get in, if Cora hadn't already let herself in that was and Regina had pulled him into the middle of the woods, it was strangely invigorating. "Gina?"

"This is going to have to be quick," her hands worked on the button on his jeans and she pulled them down to his ankles, along with his boxers allowing his erection to spring free. Before he could even register the cold, she was knelt down and her mouth was on him, her hand coming to the base of his shaft as she pumped. Her tongue was swirling in the way she knew drove him crazy, her other hand slipped to his balls as she massaged them. She was relentless, there was nothing slow about this, her main aim was to get him off and he knew that.

He was so turned on and it was strange, he thought being caught would have turned him off, but it had shamefully made him even more horny. He tangled his fingers in her hair and she moaned against him when he pulled it lightly, he had discovered quite quickly that hair pulling whilst she was giving head, tended to make her wild. To say that she was good at it was an understatement, she was amazing with her mouth, the things she did to him. "Oh god Gina," he groaned, he knew he was close.

Her head was bobbing steadily as she sucked him in off in the middle of a snowy woods. Then he came and she swallowed before standing up and licking her lips, "hmm, there you go," she patted his leg as she looked at him in triumph.

He stared at her in awe and shook his head, "well, that was a pleasant surprise."

"Come on, zip up dear, my parents are waiting." She wiped her mouth as he pulled up his pants and buttoned them.

He took her hand in his as they made their way back to the house, only to find that Robin's parents had also arrived and clearly they had let themselves in. "This is going to be awkward," he groaned, his arms going around her waist as he leant his chin on her shoulder.

"Come on," she chuckled, pushing the door open as they entered their house laughing with each other. She shushed him and pulled him upstairs, but he forgot about the one step that was creaking and stepped directly on top of it, letting out a loud squeak. He winced and looked at Regina who was shaking her head at him.

"Robin?" His mother called from the sitting room, she had crazily good hearing so he wasn't the least bit surprised that she had picked up on the creak.

"Come on," Regina pulled his arm and disappeared upstairs, but he didn't catch up with her in time and his mother came into the hallway with a glass of champagne in hand, where the hell had she even got that from?

"Robin darling!"

"Hi mum," he cast her a forced smile.

"Where have you been? Henry and Cora had to let us in."

"Can you give me five minutes, then I'll come and greet you properly?"

"Well, okay then," she replied and he could tell she was rather taken aback by it.

He found the need to tell her something, after all she was his mother, "we were clearing the driveway and got a little wet, so I need to change my clothes."

"Ah I see, go on then dear."

Robin hurried up the stairs and pushed into the bedroom to find Regina sat on the bed, wriggling out of her wet clothes, "I can't believe you just did that," he laughed unzipping his coat and pulling off his shirt. "You're a crazy woman."

"Oh, I know," she giggled, changing her panties and pulling a red dress over her head. "Could you have imagined my mother coming across that? I think it might have just killed her."

"That definitely was indecent exposure," he laughed, pulling on some dark jeans and pairing them with a deep blue shirt that went well with his eyes.

"Yes," she nodded, "Robin, would you zip me up please?"

"Sure," he moved behind her and fastened the back of her dress, before resting his head on her shoulder and meeting her eyes in the full length mirror, "stunning." He breathed, "how did I get so lucky?"

"I don't know," she chuckled, "I think I may have been suffering from amnesia at the time."

"You were not," he scrunched up his nose, "I cleared you of that, now come on, let's go."

"I just need to go to the bathroom."

"Me too."

* * *

Regina led the way into the living room with Robin close behind her, she looked straight past her mother and to his, he prayed that Cora hadn't told everyone else what she had witnessed. "Caroline."

"Regina dear," the older woman stood and hugged her, "have you been taking care of my son for me?" She asked.

Robin nearly choked on the beer that his dad had just passed to him, he hoped it was just an innocent remark, but after what he and Regina had been up to in the woods, it sounded less than innocent.

Regina rose her eyebrows at him, before turning back to his mother, "yes, I think I am doing a pretty good job of it," she smiled, "it has only been six days since we last saw you." Regina sat down on the vacant sofa opposite her own mother and Robin came to sit beside her, placing his arm around her on the back of it. "How was New York?" she asked.

Robin's parents were on a trip to the US for the holidays, coming over to see their son and meet the girlfriend they had heard so much about; they had decided to go down to NYC for a couple of days between Christmas and New Year, leaving Robin and Regina to enjoy some of the holiday season alone. Caroline grinned at them and nodded, "it was amazing wasn't it Robert," she looked at her husband, "it really is beautiful, not as much as your quaint little town, but the Rockefeller Christmas tree was really something."

"Oh yes, I hear its spectacular," Regina's hand came to Robin's knee as she brushed her hand across it, "maybe we should go and see it next year." She suggested.

Robin felt his heart beat a little faster, he knew that he was thinking of asking her to marry him, but to know she was in this relationship for keeps and thinking about plans a year in advance, it was amazing. He was roused from his thoughts by the scoffing coming from the woman sat opposite them and looked up to see Cora rolling her eyes. "That sounds like a wonderful idea," Robin kissed her shoulder lightly.

"Please," Cora huffed.

Robin glared at the woman, "what's that supposed to mean?"

"It means, that I think you may be putting the cart before the horse."

"Why?" Regina asked, linking her fingers with his.

"Regina, are you serious? This is a year in the future, I think you should be keeping all your options open."

"No," she snapped.

"What?"

"You don't get to make this decision, you don't get to dictate to me how I run my life. I'm in love with Robin, I want to be with him, when are you going to understand that?"

"You can do so much…"

"Don't even finish that sentence," Robin looked at his girlfriend as she glared at her mother, he could tell that she was going to erupt at any moment and squeezed her hand tighter, trying to get her to calm down a little. "Don't you dare!"

"Gina, it's okay," he whispered.

"No, no it isn't," she shook her head, "it isn't okay, because I can't do better, I can't! I love this man and if you can't accept that, then I think you should leave!"

The room went quiet and everyone turned to look at the older woman, to say Robin felt awkward was an understatement, he was glad that Regina was standing up for him especially against her mother, the woman she had spent her whole life sucking up to, trying to impress and here she was defending their relationship, blatantly going against her mother, he didn't think he'd ever been prouder of her.

"Regina, I cannot believe you would talk to me like that…"

"Oh can't you? I think this has been building for a while now and since I've started I might as well finish, mother, you are rude and you've been nothing but disrespectful to Robin since you met him and I am sick to the back teeth of it, I really am and the way you treat me is hardly any better, I am…" she suddenly stopped and looked towards Robin, her eyes wide as if what she was saying had just caught up with her.

Cora was glaring at her now and stood from her seat, "Regina, please may I talk to you alone for a moment?"

"Fine," she huffed, casting him one last glance, before standing and leaving the room with her mother.

As soon as the door was closed, it was as though the whole room were a balloon that had just been left to deflate, everyone let out breaths they hadn't even realised they were holding. "Well, that was, interesting," Caroline quipped, looking to her son, then her husband.

Henry sighed and shook his head, "I must apologise for my wife, she was completely out of line."

"It's fine," Robin shrugged, moving to sit next to the man, "I'm guessing you haven't spoken to her about what I asked you last month."

"Oh good heavens no, she's better off not knowing; she is just going to have to deal with the fact that Regina and yourself are in love and it is clear to me and everyone else in the room that that is the case."

Robin smiled at him, he had gone to him the previous month to ask him a very important question, one that would affect the rest of his life, he was just glad he had received the answer he had been seeking. Suddenly they heard a crash coming from the other room, Robin looked up at Henry and then heard Regina yelling. He rushed out of the room into the dining room to find her on the floor, picking up pieces of glass. "Whoa, Gina, careful." He grabbed her arm gently, helping her stand up.

"Get her out Robin! Get her away from me!"

"What happened?" he asked, looking at the frame that was on the ground smashed to smithereens.

"She smashed our photo!" She cried, moving the glass and picking up the photo that had been damaged by the impact of what looked like a high heel. The photo had been taken at a fourth of July firework party that they had attended and it was Regina's all-time favourite photograph of them together, that had been why he'd had it framed properly and given it to her the day she had moved in with him.

"Okay, I think we need to all calm down," he ran his hands over her shoulders and moved her away from the broken glass.

"Robin she…"

"Gina," he sighed, "we can get another photo, hmm?" He sat her down at one of the dining room chairs and rubbed her legs comfortingly, "we can replace it."

"That's not the same Robin, it was special to us and she," she glared at her mother, "she ruined it."

"Who's she? The cat's mother?" Cora scoffed.

"No, even cats have nicer mothers than I do." Regina spat back, "don't give yourself such a compliment."

"Okay, babe chill," Robin whispered, tracing her cheek with his fingers. He knew he needed to calm her down, or this was going to ruin her New Year's Eve and that wasn't fair, not that her mother showing up and acting like she knew best hadn't already, but her worrying about it would only serve to make it worse. He would be lying if he said he hadn't seen this coming, he had, he knew that Cora would try and ruin this day, just like she was trying to ruin their relationship, but if Robin had any say, she wasn't going to do either.

At that moment, the house phone began to ring and he shook his head, heading off into the sitting room to pick up the handset. "Hello."

"Robin, at last, finally you answer."

"David hey, what's going on?" he asked, thinking it was odd to have a phone call from his colleague at this time.

"Well, I hate to be the barer of bad news, but did you know that you are on the rota for tonight?"

Robin furrowed his eyebrows, "nah, I'm not I booked off forever ago, I think it was Halloween when I booked off New Year's Eve and Christmas Day at the same time." There was not a cat in hells chance they were getting him to work today, no way, he wouldn't do it, Regina would fry him. "I think you might have gotten it wrong mate."

"I don't think so Robin, says here that you have a shift at St James's at ten till five."

"I don't think you understand what I am telling you," he walked out of the room, making sure that nobody overheard his conversation, "I can't work tonight, I promised my girlfriend that we would ring in the New Year together and we are having a party so…"

"So you're not going to do your job?"

"Mate, like I said I booked off." He wasn't going to be guilt tripped into working, it wasn't fair.

"Okay, well, I'd ring Leo, he's the boss."

"It must just be a mistake, it has to be a mistake."

"Anyway, Happy New Year man."

"Hmm, Happy New Year."

He cut his phone off and shook his head, this was just some stupid joke that David had decided to pull, they were doing it all the time, however he wasn't sure, something in his voice sounded different, almost as though he were being serious. He rang Leo and went through the same sort of conversation again.

"Look, I don't think you understand, my girlfriend and I are hosting this part and I can't leave her."

"Robin, if you want your job, you don't have a choice."

"Are you serious?" he snapped, "are you really threatening to fire me? I'm a good doctor, I have booked two specific days off in the whole year and you are telling me that one of them just didn't happen to be recognised, that I have to go into work, leaving the woman I love, to entertain a houseful of people without me?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I am saying Locksley."

"This is bullshit," he growled into the phone before cutting him off. Then he realised what hospital it was, St James's was Regina's hospital, why were they needing temp staff, she had assured him that she'd gotten it all ready, that she had the correct amount of people working, so why was he having to go in? He couldn't believe how his day had changed, he had woken up with such high spirits, such high hopes for how he wanted the day to play out, unfortunately none of it had gone to plan.

He growled and banged his fist against the stone wall, that probably wasn't the best thing he could have done at that moment. "Robin?"

He turned around to look at Regina as she came into the room and hugged him tight, he cupped the back of her head with one hand, running his fingers through her hair as he kissed her temple.

"What's wrong?" She asked, pulling back to glance up at him.

He sighed and shook his head, "I just got a call from Leo, calling me into work."

"What?" she furrowed her eyebrows, "you booked off months ago, didn't you?"

"Yes, of course I did, I think Leo enjoys ruining people's holidays," he sighed tightening his grip on her waist.

"Don't go," she shrugged.

"I don't go, I get fired," he scoffed in annoyance, he didn't think he could take the look of disappointment that would show on her face when she realised they wouldn't be together at midnight. "Plus, it's St James's, so I have an obligation."

"Why do they need a temp? I organised this with my staff weeks ago," she reached for the phone he had just put down and keyed in a number, he heard it ring before she spoke, "hi, it's Dr Mills… Hi, yes, I was just wondering why we were in need of a temporary doctor and why no one has given me a call to inform me of this."

He watched her as she talked on the phone, but he didn't know what she was trying to achieve, it was clear he was going to have to go in, whether he liked it or not, New Year's Eve was going to be ruined. She put the phone down and he turned to look at her, "well?"

"Well, it seems I have a doctor's position open in the ER if you want it," she rolled her eyes, "it appears one of my doctors has handed in his resignation with immediate effect, not that I was informed about this. How would you feel about settling…"

"Yes."

"I hadn't finished what I was going to say," she furrowed her eyebrows.

"I do want to settle, I don't want to carry on going from hospital to hospital with all this unpredictability, it was what I wanted once, but it isn't any more. If you're serious about offering me the job, then I'll take it." He nodded, this was what he wanted, for them to be able to spend more time together, even if it had to be at work, because something is better than nothing and he'd rather work at one hospital than travel from one to another.

"Right then, type in Leo's number and pass me that phone."

"What are you doing?" he asked, pressing the buttons before handing it to her. He watched her intently as she pressed the call button and moved the phone to her ear.

She cleared her throat before talking, "hello, is this Leopold Blanchard?" What the hell was she doing? He tried to ask her again, but she simply carried on, "oh good, this is Dr Regina Mills from St James's, I was just wondering if you had any other temps?" There was a short pause and he watched her as she placed a finger to her lips, "yes, I do understand that it's New Year's Eve and that people are busy, but I'm afraid I can't work with Dr Locksley." He would kill to hear what Leo was saying on the other side of the phone, "excuse me Mr Blanchard, but I think you will find that my organisation hires you, not the other way around, so either, you get me a new temp, or I might just have to break ties."

Robin's eyes went wide as he looked at her, god she was good, he just hoped that she managed to get the message across. "I understand that, but I also understand that you are treating certain employees in a way that is unacceptable, Robin Locksley just being a name off the top of my head. So find me a replacement doctor for my ER… well, I'm glad we could have this talk, thank you, yes, Happy New Year to you too." She dropped the phone down and smirked at him. "I think I just got you out of working."

"Wow," he chuckled, "you are amazing," he kissed her soundly.

"You do realise that you are going to be working for me from now on, that technically I will be your boss."

"Ah, isn't that the case anyway?" he laughed jokingly, he knew they had an equal relationship, one where they reached decisions together, he ran a thumb across her cheek, "thank you."

"I love you," she whispered, closing her eyes as she rested her forehead against his and basked in the love he was showing her.

"I love you too," he nodded, "babe, what's going on downstairs?"

"My mother decided to leave, after you left to answer the phone, she began to shout at me for what she caught us doing and then walked out, she pretty much disowned me." She cast him a watery smile.

He frowned and kissed her nose gently, "I'm sorry," he sighed, he felt partially responsible for this, after all, the whole reason they had been arguing in the first place was because of him, because her mother didn't like him.

"It's fine, do you know what? I feel better than I have in a long time," she smiled, resting her head on his chest as he hugged her, "after all, I've got you, right?"

"You do have me," he nodded, "you always have me Regina and I have never been prouder than I was when I watched you stand up to your mother."

She chuckled and shook her head, "I think I might have embarrassed myself in front of your parents."

"Nah, they'll be fine, come on."

* * *

A few hours later Robin and Regina were sat in the living room, surrounded by all their friends and the party was in full swing. It was eleven o'clock and everyone was buzzing, waiting for the start of the New Year, Robin was probably the most excited as it would be the start of a year that he hoped would be theirs, a year they would remember, not that the previous year hadn't been, he just wanted this one to be extra special.

Ruby flopped down on the sofa beside them, "I love your place, it's great."

"We love it," Regina smiled.

"It's so homely, it really is adorable." Robin chuckled at their friend and hugged Regina tighter to him, "so are the two of you," Ruby shook her head, "do you know how happy everyone at the hospital was when you two decided to get together?"

"No, but I'm sure you're going to tell us," Regina quipped.

"God, we all knew the two of you belonged together, there was just, something."

"Hmm," Robin's fingers skirted along his girlfriend's waist, skimming just below the material of the sparkly gold top she had adorned. Regina turned to look at him, her whiskey eyes sparkling, "there's was definitely something, love, that's what it was Ruby."

"Wow, okay, I'll leave the two of you to enjoy that moment, I'm off to find Tink."

Regina didn't say anything, just waved her off, not breaking the eye contact she had begun with Robin. Her eyes told him everything he needed to know, the depth of her love shone right there, they didn't need words, this was enough, this was all the reassurance they needed.

* * *

It was five minutes to twelve and Robin watched as Regina scurry about, making sure that everyone had a drink, he chuckled and shook his head as he made his way towards her, "hey."

"Hi," she spun around and smiled at him, "are you ready for the New Year?" she asked.

He nodded, "oh most definitely, I am looking forward to it immensely," he placed his arms around her as they wandered back into the sitting room where everyone was gathered; Regina was talking to one of her friends, whilst Robin was content in just holding her in his arms as he leant his chin on her shoulder and held her tight, her hands were resting on his over her stomach and he couldn't help but smile, thinking how great it would be for her one day to be carrying their child; they'd had the odd conversation and he knew that one day she would love to have children and he was very much on the same page as she was.

She was leaning back into him as she began running her fingertips up and down his arms, her friend then left them to go and find her husband and Regina turned in his arms, moving her hands to his biceps.

"Are you happy?" he asked, raising his hand to move a strand of her hair behind her ear. He knew the answer to that question without having to ask, he knew that she was insanely happy.

"Totally blissful," she replied, "you're happy too, right?"

"Regina, I am the happiest man alive. I have you." He whispered, leaning in to brush his nose with hers; he knew he was sappy, but he couldn't help it, she just happened to bring out that side to him, she made him into this love-sick puppy who would do anything for her and he would, he knew he would.

She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth as she looked up at him, god he just wanted to ask her his question here and now, he just wanted to know what her answer would be? He just wanted her to promise that she would never leave his side, that she would be with him always, because he couldn't take losing her, that much he knew.

As she was staring up at him, people in the room began to shout, counting down the seconds until the new year, a year in which there was endless possibility and above all, a new hope that this year would be better than the last, that somehow this year would outdo any year come before, the hope was there, but the doubt was also sneaking in, doubt that there would be more suffering in the world, doubt that hatred would somehow conquer even the most hopeful heart.

It would take a lot of hatred to conquer Robin Locksley's heat for as long as Regina Mills was beside him, he had hope, that's what she was, she was the hope that there were good people in the world, she gave him faith that humanity would win out in the end and that there would be some sort of end to the acts of hatred, her caring nature was enough to make anyone believe.

Before he knew it, the counting had stopped and everyone was wishing each other a Happy New Year, she was laughing as she looked around at all the happy people surrounding them. She turned back to him and smiled, "Happy New Year."

"Happy New Year," he grinned, closing the gap between them and kissing her soundly, "may this one be our best yet."

"Oh, I think it will," she giggled, before kissing him again. They simply stood there wrapped up in one another's arms as the tune of Auld Lang Syne filled the room and people celebrated around them. Robin knew she was right, it would be.

* * *

 **I really would appreciate your feedback, it helps me to know what you guys like and what I should be writing more of, thank you and thanks for reading!** ❤️


	3. Valentine's day

**Hiya guys! I'm sorry this is a little late in the day, but it's long! So I really really hope you enjoy this one! Happy Valentine's day!**

* * *

Regina leant against the reception desk as she scribbled some notes down on a patient's chart, she was working Valentine's day and it was depressing, Robin wasn't even on shift, what was that all about? How come he was off whilst she worked, shouldn't they have been together? They definitely should. She scowled at the piece of paper in front of her as though it had wronged her in some way, it hadn't.

She signed her name at the bottom of the page and dropped it in the pile for filing, she looked out into the waiting room and sighed, at least it was busy, that would help her keep her mind from all the things she and Robin could be doing should she be at home instead of at work. She just missed him when he wasn't around and they worked better together, both in the workplace and at home, they made each other work harder, strive to achieve more.

Since New Year's Eve they had done so much, well, it wasn't really anything big, but to her it was. Robin had taught her how to shoot a bow and arrow, she had been on a hiking trip and had refused to camp, so they'd had to limit it to a day, but it was a trip nonetheless. They'd found a little kitten that was a stray; it had taken a liking to them, so they had taken him in and called him Lenny, only to find out that their tabby friend was actually a girl, Robin had wanted her to keep the name. However, Regina had protested against that, but Robin had insisted that they would confuse her should they try to change it now, so they had compromised with the name Lola, sticking to the Ls.

Regina had changed the furniture around in the sitting room, that had lasted about a week, before she decided that she didn't like it and made Robin put it back whilst she sat on the couch, read a medical journal and watched him. He ended up having to push the sofa with her still on it, moaning that she should have just kept it how it was in the first place, she had simply rolled her eyes and asked how she was supposed to have known that it would make the room look smaller, she was a doctor not an interior designer.

As for her mother, well, that hadn't really progressed all that much, she hadn't reached out in attempt to make things better and Regina didn't see why she should be the one to do so. Her mother had been the one who was rude about Robin, she'd smashed their photo, Cora had been unreasonable and therefore should have been the first one to reach out and mend the ties between them, she should be the one making the most effort. Regina knew her mother though and she knew how proud she was, therefore there was no way that she would make the first move, it was never going to happen, ever.

Lately she had been feeling slightly fatigued, but she had put it down to working, she'd been working all week, literally none stop, when she hadn't been working, she had been sleeping, which meant that she hadn't had much time for Robin, something she was annoyed at because those were her favourite moments in the day, the ones she could just lounge at home with Robin and talk about everything and nothing together.

She rubbed her eyes and took the records for her next patient from the receptionist, "Killian Jones?" She called, looking out into the waiting room, she always liked to play a game with herself, guess who the patient was based on their name. There was an old man and she wondered briefly if it was him, or maybe it was the little boy that was sat on his mother's lap, all were looking in her direction, however none were making to stand up, "Killian Jones please?"

"At your service love."

She frowned and turned around to see a man with dark hair and blue eyes standing behind her clutching his hand which was dripping with blood, "you're making a mess on my floor," she scoffed.

"Oh sorry, I didn't know it was your floor, I wouldn't have made a mess otherwise."

She rose one eyebrow and cast him a poignant look, "hmm, follow me."

"Oh I am."

When he went quiet, she looked over her shoulder and caught him staring directly at her ass, "oi, I catch you looking at my ass again and you'll be losing a second hand," she warned, narrowing her eyes at him, "somebody clean the blood off the floor, thank you." The janitor quickly got to mopping it, having learnt his lesson from the last time he left the floor messy, ever since then he had immediately done exactly what she told him to do.

"Doc you are very bossy." Killian joked.

"In here," she pushed open the curtain and stood with her arms folded waiting for him to get moving, she wasn't taking any shit today, she was here to do her job and nothing more, she wasn't in the mood for one handed perverts. Okay, so maybe that was a little harsh, she didn't know if he was one handed, she didn't know what the damage was and maybe he wasn't a pervert, but he was staring at her ass, that's one sign. "On the bed."

"Ooh, what do you…"

"Sit down," she gestured to the bed, let out a sigh and looked down at his hand, it was bleeding really badly through the towel, "okay, can you please remove the towel so I can see the damage."

"Are you sure you can handle it?" He asked, raising his eyebrows at her.

"It clearly can't be that bad, you obviously haven't lost your ability to annoy people," she scoffed, "take the towel off." When she looked at him, she could see that he was actually in a lot of pain, it was evident in his eyes. "As for me handling it, I've been in this job a long time, I've seen practically everything there is to…" Her mouth dropped open as she looked at his mangled hand, "how are you even talking right now?"

"High pain threshold," he offered.

"You should have been seen straight away with wounds like these."

"I didn't want to be any bother."

"So instead you risk bleeding out in my ER and possibly losing your hand?"

"It's bad then."

"Yes," she shook her head, she didn't know how he was remaining so calm, the whole of the inside of his hand was ripped open and she could tell that he had fractured a couple of bones, how the hell had he done that without hurting any other part of his body? "Surgery."

"What? No," he moved to stand up.

"Seriously? Sit back down," she placed her hands on his arms gently and made him sit down, "how did you do that?" She asked, moving to the curtain and calling the nurse to prep for surgery.

"I was servicing my bike, when it fell on my hand."

"Right, answer me this question, do you want to lose your hand?"

"No," he shook his head.

"Right, do you want to die?"

"No."

"Good answer, you're having the surgery and hopefully neither of those things will happen."

"Well then doc, sort me out." He cast her a wink and she rolled her eyes, where was Robin when she needed him? Probably at home, on the sofa, beer in hand watching some sort of sport, with the cat on his lap. Ooh she was so envious.

"Well, I'm afraid I won't be doing the surgery."

"You're not qualified enough?" he joked.

"Yes, I am, but I work in the ER, so we will leave the surgery to the specialists, although I can do it, it would be a waste of my time, this is what they are paid for, I simply make sure that you are stable before you go off to them. I'm going to have to remove your rings," she winced, knowing that it was probably going to hurt a lot since they had literally been pushed into his skin by the pressure of his motor cycle. "Gas and air," she picked it up and handed it to him, "I would give you morphine, but we'll see how this goes first."

"I don't need no pain… fucking hell!"

She's pulled one of his rings off and placed it in a metal kidney shaped dish, "what were you saying Mr Jones?"

"You could have given me a bloody warning."

"Oh I do apologise, I thought you said you didn't need any pain medication."

"Well I wasn't banking on you pulling me frigging arm off was I."

"Don't be dramatic," she scoffed, to be honest he was doing pretty well, she was trying to distract him from his hand with her sass. It reminded her of the time she had to remove a massive splinter from Robin's hand, it had been deeply embedded from when he was moving the furniture back for her, he had sworn and she had said sorry about twenty times before telling him to stop being a baby and suck it up.

"Dramatic? You said a minute ago, that I might lose my hand, I think I have some right to be dramatic, don't you?" He moved his other hand to his jacket pocket and pulled something out.

"Hey!" she snatched it off him and put it to one side, "do not drink in here, if you wanted to go to the bar, you shouldn't have dropped your bike on yourself."

"You're saying that as if I could have stopped it from happening."

"Hmm, let's get the rest of these off shall we."

* * *

The surgery went well on Killian's hand, the surgeon had to repair several tendons, as for the bones, they would need to be put in a cast, but other than that he would be fine. It was Regina's break and she walked into the café, seeing Ruby flirting one of her junior doctors. Her friend was twirling her hair around her fingers as she leant over the counter and cast her a bright smile, laughing at something she said.

In the café there were paper hearts hung everywhere and to be honest, it made Regina feel slightly sick, why did they feel the need to fling Valentine's day in everyone's faces? She didn't even get to spend her Valentine's day with the man she loved. She moved to the counter and stood there, Ruby didn't look away from the girl and she cleared her throat in an attempt to catch the younger woman's attention. Nope, she was still casting the doctor a doe eyed expression. Rolling her eyes, she spoke up, "Ruby, there's a line you know."

"Oh, sorry Regina."

"Hmm."

"I'll talk to you later Thea."

The brunette winked at her, before walking off, coffee in hand and Ruby slumped against the counter. Regina chuckled and shook her head, "someone's got it bad."

"Coming from the most loved up person ever." Ruby scoffed, moving over to the machine and pressing the buttons.

"So Dorothy?"

"She's hot."

"Yep," Regina smirked, she knew her friend and she knew that she had been with both guys and girls, Dorothy was one girl she could tell that Ruby wanted to be with, "just hot?"

"I like her okay."

"Hmm," she rose her eyebrows, "talk to you later Thea," she mocked.

"Shut up," Ruby glared at her, "I do not sound like that."

"Oh really?" The younger woman placed a cup in front of her with light pink coloured cream piled high and little love heart sprinkles on top. "What is that?" She asked, looking at the drink with one eyebrow arched, "I don't remember ordering anything, pink."

"What's wrong with pink?"

"Nothing," she shook her head, "I just don't really want it on my drink."

"Well don't blame me, I'm only following orders." She shook her head, handing her a pink box.

Regina took it from her and opened it, removing the tissue paper to reveal a heart shaped cookie with pink icing, there was a little note tucked in the side…

 _'To my Valentine, thought you might want a sweet treat to go with your drink. Xxx'_

"Did Robin give you this?" she asked turning back to her friend and smiling as she broke off a bit of the biscuit and tried it, it was delicious and she couldn't help but let out a little hum.

"Ah, my lips are sealed."

"Right," she picked up her drink and shook her head, "you really should just ask Dorothy out you know, it's Valentine's day, why not?"

"Do you think she's into me?"

"What is this? Ruby, the girl who pounces on anything that moves, is shy to ask someone out?"

"Regina, serious now."

"She's into you," Regina shrugged, she knew when two people liked each other, she wasn't blind, well she had been when it was herself and Robin in the beginning, but that didn't count, when it came to others, she could see a blossoming romance from a mile off. Ruby was clearly head over heels for the young doctor and from what she had seen, it wasn't one sided, "trust me, ask her out." She winked at her and laughed, before walking off towards the staff room, but she nearly bumped straight into Tink on her way.

"Come with me!" Tink grabbed her arm and tugged her.

"Hey! Ouch," she rolled her eyes as she followed behind her best friend, "where are you taking me?" She questioned, stealing a glance towards the clock, "I only have five minutes left of my break."

"Stop moaning moody Margaret," she stopped at the nurse's station and passed her yet another pink box.

"This better be another cookie," Regina chuckled placing her current one and coffee down as she took it from her friend, "unless it's from you and this is your secret way of telling me that you are in love with me, in which case, I hate to be the barer of bad news, but I am in a committed relationship with someone I love."

"Shut up, open it, I want to see!" Tink squished up to her side, looking over she shoulder, "I want to see what lover boy bought you."

She took the lid off the box and laid it down beside her other box, moving the tissue back to see simply a piece of paper and a packet of love heart sweets that had little messages on each one.

"What's it say?"

"Excuse me, this is my gift," Regina held it close to her, hiding it from the small blonde that was wriggling about beside her. "What's wrong with you?"

"What, me? Nothing."

Regina narrowed her eyes, "Tink?"

"Nothing! I just want to see, come on Gina, I want in on your present, I don't have anyone giving me anything," she moped.

"Fine," she scoffed, taking the note out of the box and reading it.

 _'Search high and low and you will find, little notes that have been designed, to make you feel like one of a kind. I don't claim to be a poet, so no, I definitely didn't know it. This might be cheesy, but really, it's easy, once you've got it, you just can't stop it. So, keep your eyes peeled, whilst your patients get healed, this poem is really really shit, but I will see you in a bit. I love you so much, I can't wait for you to feel my touch, for hopefully you see, that your future lies with me. I would stop now, but I don't know how. You better get on with your task and hey, don't forget to give that man back his flask. Xxx'_

"Oh dear," Tink shook her head as she let out a loud laugh, "that is hilarious."

Regina just stared at the piece of paper and smirked, it was just like Robin to try and do something like this, something to make her feel happy. He definitely should not give up his day job to become a poet because his skills were shocking and he was right, it was cheesy, but at the minute she was loving cheesy, in fact she could totally eat some cheese around about now. "Well, it seems I have to be on the lookout for little notes."

"Hmm, when did he get around to positioning the little notes, without you finding out about it?"

"I have no idea," she chuckled, "I haven't seen anything all morning, clearly he has, he must have seen me confiscate the hit flask from Jones this morning. Which means that he's somewhere in the hospital."

"Well, I don't know where he is," Tink shook her head too violently for Regina's liking, which suggested that her little friend was in on the plan, along with Ruby. Her boyfriend had roped her friends into helping him with something and she was going to find out what it was, even if she had to find all these little notes single handily.

"Sure you don't, I need to go now," she took the cookie out of the box and left them with Tink as she picked up her coffee and walked towards the staff room, dunking the biscuit in the cream. So, Robin wanted to play a game with her, she was all for games, in fact she loved them, especially when she had thought that it was going to be just another day in the Emergency Room. She ducked to the fridge and opened it, spotting something pink on the cheese, she took it out and removed the note.

 _'Babe, I knew at the first mention of cheesy, you would come in here and raid your private stash, your love of cheese is too strong, enjoy, don't think it will really go all that well with the coffee and biscuit though. ;)'_

She fished her phone out of her pocket and typed a message to him.

 _'Game on Locksley. xxx'_

His reply came almost instantly, as though he were watching her as she messaged him, she wouldn't be surprised, but she didn't know where he could be, wouldn't she have seen him by now? Maybe he just had a spy working for him, maybe one of her staff was watching her and reporting back to him, if so they needed to get back to their job, _'I have no idea what you are talking about Miss Mills. ;) xxx'_

 _'Sure you don't. ;) xxx' She_ laughed and cut off a small piece of cheese, eating it, before licking the cream off the top of her coffee, it was really good and he was wrong about it not going with the cheese, she thought that they went well together. Sighing, she realised that it was the end of her break and that she had to get back to it, maybe this shift was going to be more exciting than she had first thought.

It had been ten minutes since she had read Robin's message and she still hadn't found a note, to be honest though she was rushed off her feet with patients. Currently, she was treating the annoying girl she had to be sat with when she had acquired her head wound last year; Mary Margaret, had a deep laceration on her leg that she was going to have to take care of before it got infected. Regina pulled on some medical gloves and turned back to the patient, she took hold of a needle and threaded it, before placing it in a medical dish. Then she reached for the saline, "first I am going to wash out your wound, okay?" she smiled at the woman, before looking back down at her leg.

"Will it hurt?"

"I gave you a dose of morphine, so it shouldn't hurt too badly," she shrugged, using the saline to clean the wound, "so, do you have any plans for today?" Regina asked, attempting to make conversation and distract her from her leg, she knew once she got her talking she couldn't stop her, which was a good thing when it came to trying to make people forget about their pain.

"I did," she huffed, "I was going out dancing."

"Ah, well, I hate to be the bearer of bad news Mary but…"

"I can't go dancing, I know," she sighed, "so, what about you Dr Mills, do you have any plans?"

"You're looking at them," she gestured around herself and cast her a somewhat bitter smile.

"Do you have someone you'd be celebrating with?"

Regina didn't usually talk to patients about her personal life, but where was the harm, if it distracted her she might as well talk about Robin, after all he was her favourite thing to talk about, she talked about him constantly, she supposed that was what it was like when you were in love with someone, they were always on your mind twenty-four seven. Her smile turned less bitter as she looked down to her hand, pushing the needle into the woman's skin.

"I take that as a yes."

"Yes, that's a yes," she chuckled, putting in her first stitch. She looked up at the woman to see her staring at her, "what?"

"You look happy that's all."

"Oh, I'd be even happier if I didn't have to work on the most romantic day of the year," she laughed, before rolling her eyes. "Sorry, I shouldn't have said that, I love my job don't get me wrong but…"

"You love him more?"

"I love him more," she smiled brightly, "he is just perfect."

"That's great," the woman grinned. "So I'm guessing he's the guy from last Christmas."

"He is," she laughed and shook her head, "and I apparently can't keep my joy to myself, I just wish I were able to spend this day with him; anyway, sorry, I have no idea why I am telling you all this, I'm sure you don't care."

"No, I think it's cute."

"Never been called cute before, don't really know how to feel about it," Regina sniggered, finishing up her stiches, "there you go, all patched up. I just need to wrap you up so that it can heal better," she moved from the bedside and found some bandages and gauze, then proceeded to cover the wound.

Once she was done, she pulled back and picked up the chart at the end of the bed.

She rose her eyebrows and looked around, the curtains were closed and there wasn't anyone but herself and Mary Margret inside, how the hell was there a pink post it on her clipboard?

"Dr Mills?"

"Did you see someone come in here?" She asked.

"No, why what's wrong?"

"Nothing," she shook her head looking down at the chart again and removing the note, shoving it in the pocket of her scrubs, before signing something at the bottom of the form. "There you go, I've given you a prescription for some pain meds, but apart from that, you're free to go."

"Thanks."

"No problem," she smiled, handing her the form, "give this in at the reception desk."

The woman nodded and stood from the bed, not putting all her weight on her leg.

Regina cast her one last glance before picking up the things she needed to dispose of and leaving her in the cubicle. She binned the bloodied cloths and placed the needle in the sharps box, before turning around into a secluded corridor and removing the note from her pocket.

 _'Your smile is what I see every time I close my eyes, the full smile you wear when you discover the answer to something that has been troubling you. The smile you wear when I make those stupid jokes you claim to hate so much, but I see it, you try to hide it, but I know that secretly you love them, because I know you better than anyone else does and love you more than anyone else ever will. Your smile, it brightens my day that smile, just like you do. Xxx'_

Regina took a deep breath and shook her head, how was that just the first proper post it! He has said that there would be many to find, but this one already had her close to tears, she must be with the most romantic man on the planet, how the hell did she get so lucky? It was crazy, she closed her eyes and folded the note carefully, placing it in her pocket again, before walking to the reception desk.

* * *

The next note she found was in her office stuck to her computer screen, she'd gone in to check up on some online notes, she sat down in the chair and pulled the note from the screen. Scanning her eyes over the words, she smiled.

 _"I hope your day is going well beautiful. Did I tell you that the first thing I noticed about you when we met was your eyes? The way they seemed to stare into my very soul. Those same eyes that change colour depending on your mood, the way they sparkle and turn a light whiskey caramel colour when your excited about something. Then there's the way they darken in desire, oh god, the things that does to me Doctor Mills, it's drives me crazy when you look at me like that, I literally want to make you come calling my name over and over again. Oh, and we can't forget your amazingly perfect attempt at a wink, sorry sweetheart, you cannot wink, but it is still sexy as hell. ;) xxx'_

"And here I was thinking the first thing you noticed was my other assets," she chuckled to herself, placing the note with the other in a safer place than the pockets of her scrubs, where she could get god knows whose bodily fluids on them.

This was such a cute idea, she didn't know how the hell he came up with it, but he was going to get rewarded and then some for this little gesture, to be honest it was turning her on a little, which was totally inappropriate whilst at work. She shuffled in her chair, she needed a distraction from these notes and all the dirty thoughts that were swirling around in her head, god the things she wanted to do to him.

When she got home she was literally going to tear his clothes off, she really was sexually frustrated now, she literally just wanted to… a knock on the door roused her from her thoughts, "come in."

"Gina, major RTA coming in, about ten minutes."

"Right, thanks Tink, can you summon the troops please?"

"On it."

"Thank you." She took a deep breath and shook her head, time to get back into doctor mode, she had lives to save and she hated RTA's, some of them could be really, really nasty, the collisions that happened on the roads were pretty horrific and the injuries, a lot of the time they could be fatal, she just hoped she could prevent any fatalities today. Quickly taking her phone from her pocket, she messaged Robin.

 _'Hey babe, hold off the messages just for a little bit, I have an incoming RTA. xxx_

 _'Need help? I can always come in and help out. xxx'_

 _'No, I think I got it covered. Love you. xxx'_

 _'Love you too. xxx'_

She slid her phone into the top draw of her desk and headed out into the main area of the hospital, near the emergency door, her doctors and nurses were stood waiting for her to address them. She skirted over to the desk and picked up the report they had received over the phone from the paramedics.

"Okay, so there were two vehicles involved, one car with a male driver, female passenger. The other with a lone male who died upon impact, right, Tink, I want you and Dr Gale with me please, we will attend to the female patient, Dr Jekyll and Jasmine, can you handle the driver?" She asked, it was her job to organise her employees and she knew who worked best with whom.

"Yes, of course," the doctor nodded as the young nurse agreed.

"Can someone find Dr Whale please, once you do, tell him he is to assist Dr Jekyll, thank you. Now the rest of you please continue to treat the patients in the waiting room as you have been doing"

The doors swung open violently and the paramedics crashed through with a patient on a trolley, "oh great, team here we go." She moved to the paramedics and listened to the symptoms and stats of the patient. This was her everyday life.

"This is Ashley Boyd, twenty-four years old, she was the passenger in the RTA," the paramedic continued to reel off everything else she needed to know, "she lost consciousness at the scene, but is now in a stable condition."

"Thanks, hi Ashley, I'm Doctor Mills…"

"No! No!" she shook, thrashing around on the bed, "you need to help Thomas! Please!"

"Okay, I want to help both of you, please, remain still, we don't know what damage you've done," the girl wasn't listening to her at all, she was continuing to protest, "okay, Miss Boyd, listen to me, my colleagues are dealing with your…"

"Fiancé, he's my fiancé."

"Yes, he's in the right place, trust me, my staff will be doing everything they can to help him, but I really need you to remain calm for me right now okay? I know it's hard, but it is vital that you move as little as possible. Can you do that for me?"

She nodded, her body still wracked with sobs, but she was remaining as still as Regina could ask for considering the circumstances. She knew how hard it must be, she didn't even want to think about what she would do if something like that happened to her and Robin, she would probably have been stood up trying to treat him herself, in fact she knew she would.

She was going to do everything in her power to make sure that both the girl and her fiancé were okay.

* * *

Regina managed to stabilise her female patient, determining that she had a Pneumothorax, otherwise known as a collapsed lung, she'd had to insert a needle to remove the air, it was a rather straight forward procedure, well, for her it was, she had performed it countless times. After she had made sure the lung was functioning again, they discovered some bruising and found that the patient had a couple of cracked ribs and broken an arm. Apart from that, she was stable.

However, the second patient, the driver, wasn't doing very well, they had called her in to assist and she'd had to shock him three times, but he was completely unresponsive, bleeding internally due to the impact of the crash. She took a deep breath and continued to engage in CPR, she braked briefly rubbing her forehead with the back of her hand, result in blood to be wiped across her skin. Not only was he bleeding on the inside, he was bleeding out also, her best guess would be that he hadn't had his seatbelt on and the airbags failed, causing the glass from the windshield to slice his skin.

She hated losing a patient, it was the worst thing ever, she really loathed it. She had wanted to do this job for the satisfaction of saving lives, but having people die on her didn't get easier, it was the harsh reality though, she couldn't save them all, it just wasn't possible.

"Dr Mills?" Her friend sighed, she knew what that voice meant and she wasn't having it.

"No, let's go again," she stated, resuming chest compressions, they were tiring as hell, but she needed to save this patient, she really didn't want to have to tell a woman that her fiancé was dead, she just didn't, it was the worst part of her job, even worse than having to actually know that there was nothing more that could have been done to save them, telling the loved ones that the person that meant so much to them was never coming back was heartbreaking. She seemed to have found it even harder in this past year, probably because she couldn't imagine the pain she would feel if she lost Robin, she didn't know if she'd be able to carry on without him. "Stay with me Thomas, come on, come on!"

"Regina," Tink placed a hand on her shoulder and shook her head, "I think he's gone."

"Paddles," she instructed, she wasn't listening to her friend, she needed to carry on, just once more, if nothing improved, she would stop, she knew that the more chances taken at revival, the more damage done, compressions could cause broken ribs, but a broken rib was better than death, "charging, and shocking." She looked at the monitor, her heart in her mouth as she stared at the green flat line, suddenly she let out a breath of relieve as the line jumped, "and were back in sinus rhythm, good job folks."

"Shit."

"Yes shit, next time, don't question me," she shook her head, pushing past Tink as she hurried to grab something else from the side. "Let's see what we've got, I'm pretty sure he will need surgery for the internal bleeding; can we have the cardiothoracic team on hand please, thank you."

* * *

Regina took a deep breath and slumped down in a chair in the staffroom, burying her head in her hands; that was a hard one, she had really thought for a moment she was going to have to tell that young girl that her fiancé hadn't made it. They still weren't out of the woods yet, but he wasn't dead, she had saved him, brought him back when Tink had doubted her, she had every right to though, it had looked unlikely that he would recover, that they wouldn't bring him back, but Regina had just felt something, she had felt that she would be able to give him his life back, give that girl her future back.

Sighing heavily, she looked up towards the kettle, she needed coffee, she was on her third break of the day, she had one more before it was end of shift and she could go home, fall into Robin's arms, cuddle up and sleep. Standing and moving over to the cupboard, she removed her mug and low and behold there was another post it, a small smile came onto her face as she took it off.

 _'What can I say? You are an amazing doctor, you never give up on your patients, you always believe that they can pull through. Your passion for your job is something I always admired, how much you put into this place, into making sure that all of your staff are happy but disciplined, you are an amazing clinical lead and I couldn't ask for a better boss, and lover. xxx'_

She spooned her coffee into her cup and poured in the water, followed by the milk, she stirred it, before taking a sip; this was her lucky mug now, he knew she would be using it, because it was the mug she was using on Christmas day a year ago, when he drank some of her gross stale drink. She closed her eyes as she allowed the hot liquid to roll down her throat, warming her insides.

What she needed right now was one of Robin's hugs, he was a great cuddler. Before she met Robin, she hadn't been one for hugging, or any physical contact for that matter, Daniel had known not to hug her because she would just wriggle out of his grasp, but now with Robin, he had turned her into a cuddler too, she loved sharing hugs with him, loved it when he would just pull her into his arms and nuzzle his face against her, holding her tight as though he wasn't ever going to let her go, something she would be totally okay with, she never wanted to leave him.

She wanted to spend the rest of her life with him and she wonder when he would just ask her, she'd been waiting for it for a while now, but Robin wasn't going to let on when he was going to propose. She had thought that he was going to at the New Year's party, but that hadn't happened, there was still no ring on her left hand, not that she'd be allowed to wear it whilst treating patients anyway, but that wasn't the point.

God she hoped he wasn't expecting her to ask him, because although she was a modern woman and a feminist, she still wanted him to propose, for him to get down on one knee and ask her, she kind of wanted the whole fairy-tale proposal and wedding. Not too extravagant, but something that they would remember for the rest of their lives.

* * *

Regina's next patient had been a Dottie Duxbury and she was the sweetest old woman she had ever met in her life; she made her wish that she had been able to meet her own grandmother whilst she was still alive, however her mother had seen it fit to keep them apart for whatever reason. There was no chance that Cora's mother could have been worse than she was and if she was, well then, someone should give her a medal for the worst mother in the world, because currently that was residing with one Cora Mills.

Dottie was short and had her grey curls piled on top of her head; she was posh, yet easy going and demanded that she be allowed to wear her pearls with her hospital gown, how could Regina refuse that?

The elderly woman had talked to her about her late husband and how it hadn't been the same without him around all the time, she had mentioned how sometimes she forgets that he's gone and has a conversation with him, only then to remember that he is no longer there, that he is gone and can never return to her again, until they are reunited in death, she had told Regina how she longed for that moment. Something she had found really, really sad, what was going on today? She was sure she wasn't usually like this, it was probably just because of what day it was and she was getting slightly emotional about having someone to love and the prospect of maybe one day losing him.

Dottie however, had picked up on her expression and reassured her that she would never regret a day of their time together, even their fights, because that was what made them, them. That was what shaped their relationship, then she had lowered her voice and told her that the make-up sex was well worth fighting for, something that Regina couldn't help but laugh at and agree with. The make-up sex she and Robin had had in the past was some of the best sex she'd ever had in her life, not that she told the woman that.

Then she had gone on to asking her if she had a special man in her life and she had discreetly said yes, but Dottie wouldn't leave it there, she insisted that Regina told her all about him and of course Regina was more than happy to talk about how wonderful Robin was.

Once she had been able to treat her patient and move her to another ward more suitable, she walked towards reception in her usual manner, to find another. However, on her way, Dr Whale passed her and she was sure she saw a dash of pink on the back of his dark blue scrubs. Her eyes went wide and she darted after him, trying to catch up with him, but he disappeared into the men's restroom.

She awkwardly stood outside, what was she supposed to do? How could she get the note off someone's back? Robin was taking this to a whole other level, how did he even manage to get it there in the first place without him knowing? It was insane, as though he had some sort of sneaky ability to just put things places with no one else knowing that he had even done anything, if that were the case, what was stopping him from talking things, she shook her head, maybe he was a thief in another life.

She pretended to be observing the notice board that hung on the wall, making sure that the posters were straight, one wasn't and she was going to have to get onto someone about that, but now wasn't the time, she needed to obtain that note, before someone else saw it. What if it said something intimate like some of the others had, what if it was personal and everyone was reading it. No, it wouldn't be, Robin wouldn't risk anyone else reading something like that, would he? Surely not, nobody was that stupid.

"Dr Mills."

She looked up to see Dr Whale stepping out of the bathroom. "Ah, Victor."

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, just looking at the posters and observing, why do you ask?"

"No reason, you just looked a little skittish that's all."

"No, well I'm fine, thank you."

He nodded and began to walk away, she quickly caught up with him, just walking a little behind him so that she could look at the note, squinting she tried to read it, what the hell did it say and why couldn't he just keep still for one minute so she could read it? He took a sharp turn around the corner and she had almost carried on going, but she quickly swerved, smacking straight into his back as he stopped.

"Oh my goodness, I am so sorry," Dr Whale shook his head.

"No, I'm sorry, I just forgot my glasses."

"Regina, you don't wear glasses."

"Not my glasses, the patient's glasses," she corrected, cringing horribly, why has she just said that, of course he would know that she didn't wear glasses, she had twenty twenty vision.

"Ah," he turned and carried on walking and she saw what the note said.

 _'Shush, don't tell, leave it on as a gift for him, it's the only one he's getting. ;)'_

She scoffed and stopped, really? She had just made a fool of herself, only for Robin to be playing a stupid prank on Whale. It was quite funny though, everyone in the hospital tended to pick on Whale behind his back, only because he was usually mean to everyone else, everyone but her of course, because she was his boss, he wouldn't dare.

She stifled a laugh and shook her head, back to work, she needed to concentrate on that, even if Robin's letters had brightened up her day so much.

* * *

The final post it she found stuck to the window of the staff room, she had spotted it from the nurse's station and it was her final break, so she quickly moved over to it, tearing it down and looking at it, there was nothing, no writing, no message, no nothing, what was all that about? Why wasn't there anything on it. She examined it closer before noticing that it wasn't just one, there were two stuck together, narrowing her eyes, she pulled the first one off and screwed it up, shoving it in the pocket of her scrub pants.

True to form there was a message, however unlike the others this one was short and sweet.

 _'Get your sexy ass to the medical cupboard, now.'_

She chuckled and shook her head; making sure that no one was watching her, she hurried off in that direction, she really hoped that there wasn't just more bloody post it notes in there, but there most likely was. Whatever it was, she was going to find out, coming to the medical cupboard, she unlocked the door with the key that hung around her neck, usually hidden underneath her shirt, before closing the door behind her.

It was dark in the closet, the metal stackers in rows, all stashed with any supplies they might need, gauze, bandages, syringes, linen, bed pans, those really unattractive robes with the open backs, everything. It was all perfectly arranged, it had to be, she ran a tight ship, which meant that she and the rest of her staff had to know where everything was, she also liked to check the stock so she could make sure that they had enough supplies.

She reached for the light and switched it on, taking into account another post it that was stuck right in front of her, she pulled it down and read it.

 _'Getting closer.'_

She smirked and walked further inside, walking down one of the aisles, "Robin?" She called out, looking around her, he was in here, she knew it, could feel it, "Robin?"

She found a second post it and read it.

 _'And closer.'_

Shaking her head, she picked up the pace, her break wasn't all that long and she wanted as much time with him as she could get, screw coffee, she needed her fix of Robin. Then she spotted a third note.

 _'Even closer.'_

"Robin! Come on, my break only has ten minutes left!"

Suddenly she heads a crash and a swear word, smirking to herself she shook her head and hurried towards the noise. She spotted him all tangled up in bandages, "oh my god, what are you doing?" She laughed, moving towards him and helping to untangle him.

"They fell off the shelf," he complained, wriggling as she tried to free him from the fabric.

"I got that, I hardly through that you were playing ancient Egyptians, again."

"That was one time and it wasn't my fault, it was August."

"Sure it was, kinky bugger," she giggled, finally removing them and dropping them to the side, "if you're into that kind of thing then..."

He pulled her into his arms, stroking his hands over the base of her back as he rubbed his nose against hers, "hello you."

"Hello to you too," she smiled, stroking his cheek lovingly, "have you had fun today creeping around and watching me?"

"Oh definitely, that was something I enjoyed very much and it was interesting to watch you."

"Was it now?" Regina brushed her lips against his lightly, "it was weird, knowing you were watching me like a creepy stalker, but it kinda turned me on," she whispered seductively, pressing her lips to the corner of his mouth. "Knowing that you could see what I was doing, it was hot."

"You are hot," he grinned rubbing his hands across her hips, "did you enjoy the little notes?"

"Hmm, I did, the one on Whale's back though was quite funny."

"You left it there right?"

"Of course," she laughed, "I missed you today," she whispered, her voice becoming serious again.

"Hey, what is it?" He asked, cupping her cheek.

"I nearly lost a patient," she sighed.

"We lose patients all the time."

"Yeah, but some cases affect you more than others, you know that," she leant in and rested her forehead against his. "There was this girl and her fiancé, I managed to stabilise her, but he wasn't as easy, I had to shock him four times," she stated solemnly, "all I could think about was what was going to happen to her, if she lost him, how would she cope? She was so distressed and it was really hard."

"Baby," he breathed, holding her close as she buried her head against his chest.

"I couldn't help but think about what I'd do without you, and I don't think I could deal with it," she cried, "I don't think I could deal with losing you like that, or in any way."

"Don't think about it," he replied quietly, "you can't think like that. Now show me that smile," he ran a thumb across her lips, "come on. I love you. I'll tell a stupid joke."

"Don't you dare," she laughed, shaking her head.

"There it is," he rubbed his thumb across her cheek, "there's that elusive but satisfying smile I see every time I close my eyes."

She closed the gap between them and found his lips in a searing kiss, her hands roaming across his back as she met his lips eagerly. "I love you" she murmured against his lips, "I love you so much."

One of his hands hand slipped into her hair as he cupped her head, allowing him to kiss her deeper, his tongue caressing against hers in a passionate embrace.

"I love you too," he stated between kisses as he lifted her by her ass pinning her against the wall. She wrapped her legs around him as she pulled him tighter against her.

"I can't believe we're making out in the medical closet," Regina breathed. She took a deep breath of air as she parted her lips from his, they'd shared the odd chaste kiss down empty corridors and in the staff room, but never actually to the extent where she was pinned against a wall as he gyrated against her.

"We should do this more often," he groaned, squeezing her ass, resulting in a low moan from her. One hand slipped up inside her shirt and under her bra, as he cupped her breast, playing with her nipple gently.

"Oh yes, Robin," she arched her back pressing herself into him. Her arms were wrapped around his neck as she kissed him harder, "mmm. Oh Robin!"

His lips danced across her lips and over her cheeks, coming to her ear before moving back to her lips again, "babe, how much time you got?"

"Not enough," she shook her head, "but we will continue this later, I promise you," she kissed him once more, her fingers scratching lightly across his scalp, "now, put me down mister, I have lives to save."

"No," he protested, holding her tighter as he hitched her further up his body; he moved from the wall and began to walk towards the door.

"What are you doing?" She asked, clinging to him tightly, making sure that he had hold of her properly, which of course he did, he was hardly doing to drop her was he.

"Carrying you as far as I can do, I don't want to put you down yet."

"Well okay then," she giggled, kissing his neck, her hands caressing his shoulders.

Just as they reached the door, it opened and Dr Gale walked it. Regina shot as quickly as she could out of his arms and pretended to be looking for something. "So, as I was saying, the laceration was deep and the bones fractured," she was pretending be talking to Robin about a case, coming up with any excuse for the two of them to be in there together that didn't involve a heavy make out session.

Robin smirked at her as he nodded and grabbed a random bandage off the side. "Is that so?"

"Hmm, I'd quite like a second option, would you come and look at it with me please."

"Of course," he nodded escorting her to the door. Just as they reached it, the other Doctor spoke up.

"Dr Mills, the male patient is out of surgery."

"Thank you, Dorothy," she smiled, "do you know anything as to his condition?"

"Yeah, seems that he is currently in an induced coma whilst they allow the internal wounds to heal."

"Okay," Regina nodded and left the room, following after Robin. "Oh god," she shook her head.

"What?"

"She knew what we were doing in there."

"Nah, I don't think so, how could she have known?"

"Why would I be asking you to come and look at a patient when you are off shift?" She felt slightly embarrassed, she didn't want word getting out that the boss made out with people in the closet, well, Robin wasn't just people, everyone knew they were together, but that wasn't the point, she was a private person and she didn't want them knowing what she was doing, even if it hadn't gone further than second base.

"Babe, we are in love, everyone knows we live with each other, it's valentine's day, so they are going to know that we are wanting to get in a couple of snogs here and there."

She chuckled at his British word and shook her head, "okay, but I have to get back to work now."

"Yep, I have places to be too, so I will see you at home," he leant in and kissed her one last time, she moved into the kiss and just as she went to pull away, he pinched her arse, causing her to let out a loud and high pitched squeal. He sniggered and kissed her cheek, before walking off.

"Robin," she scolded, in a shout whisper.

"Love you." He chuckled, before walking out of the hospital.

She knew she had gone bright red and when she turned around, all her staff that were in the main area and the patients were staring at her, "back to work," she stated, glaring at her staff before retreating with her eyes attached to the ground in embarrassment, if she hadn't been embarrassed before, she certainly was now. She was going to find a way to get him back at some point, she would just have to wait for the right moment, the right time to strike.

* * *

The last shift flew by and Regina pulled up outside her house, parking her Mercedes next to Robin's Prius, she hopped out, locking the car behind her as she moved to the door of the house.

She had changed at the hospital and was now wearing a pair of skinny jeans and a red blouse that was tucking in at one side. Her bag was slung over her shoulder and she really couldn't wait to be inside her house, so she could just chill out with Robin.

Pushing the door open, she heard little claws slide across the stone floor as her kitten skidded to a halt and looked up at her expectantly. She smirked and shook her head, leaning down to pick her up, "hello little girl," she kissed the kitten's head as she dropped her bag to the floor and removed her boots.

The house was warm and she guessed that Robin had the wood fire burning in the sitting room. They lived in such a typically English cottage and she loved it, she had loved it since she first saw it and now she lived there, she loved it even more.

"Babe, I'm home!" She called out, dropping her car keys in the bowl on the wooden sideboard.

"Regina, stay there, don't come into the house."

"Why? Robin..."

"Wait for me, I'll just be a second."

"Okay," she sighed, snuggling up to the little kitten that was lying in her arms, "what is your daddy doing? Huh?" Regina scratched behind her ears as the kitten nuzzled into her, "Robin, it's cold out here," she complained, it wasn't exactly cold, but she just wanted to get out of the hallway and into the main area of the house where she knew it would be warm and comforting as always.

"Babe, one second… one second."

"It's been one second," she called back.

"Oh haha, very funny," she rolled her eyes, "you think you are so smart."

"I am a doctor. Robin," she whined, popping the small cat down on the ground, only for her to rub up against her leg. "actually, I'm just going to go to the bathroom," she stated.

"No!"

"Why?" She slumped against the wall, "I really need to go, Robin."

"Okay, done," the door opened and he came in with a smirk on his face, "come," he took her hand, pulling her towards the living room, where there were little candles lit all around.

"Robin?"

"No, don't worry, I'm not being corny and proposing, not today anyway."

She chuckled and shook her head, she was really worried for a moment there that he was going to propose on Valentine's day, although she supposed it was quite romantic, it was also completely cheesy and so cliché. From what he had just said, he was thinking about proposing at some point and when that time came, there wouldn't be a doubt in her mind about her answer, even if he had been to propose today, she would have said yes, of course she would, she had never been more sure about anything in her life.

"This is amazing," Regina whispered, looking around at the room, there were rose petals scattered around with the candles, the fire was roaring and the champagne was on ice. She could smell something delicious cooking in the kitchen, which caused her stomach to rumble. "So what's the plan?" she asked.

He placed his hands either side of her waist, "I was thinking, nice dinner, bubble bath and champagne, what do you think?"

"I think that sounds amazing," she nodded, rubbing his upper arms as she heard a timer ping in the kitchen. "Isthat what I think it is?" She questioned, casting him a sideways smirk.

"Lasagne."

"Oh my god, I love you," Regina skirted into the kitchen, only to find the table dressed up.

"Sit, I'll bring it to you." He kissed the top of her head and pulled a chair out for her, before going to plate up as she watched him.

* * *

Regina and Robin lay in the tub, she had her back against his chest and was settled between his legs, her head resting against him as she snuggled into his embrace, this was literally her idea of heaven, unwinding in his arms, submerged in warm water after a long day's work.

Their bathroom wasn't like the rest of the house, it was more modern with cream ceramic tiles with little speckles in, there was a shower in the corner and in the middle, a standalone tub big enough for the both of them, something which had been a new addition to their house. She turned a little, finding his arm and bringing it tighter around her. He played with the bubbles and she let out a little giggle. "Robin, did you know that you are perfect?" She asked.

"Is that so?"

"Hmm," she nodded, nuzzling against him, "I love you so much."

"Regina," he played with her hair, "are you tired?"

"Maybe a little, but not too much," she shook her head, "I think I can still manage at least one round."

"Ah, at least one? Does that mean that you were planning on more than one?"

"Ha, we'll see," she sat up and turned to face him, flicking bubbles at him before picking up the sponge and pouring the shower gel on as she began to wash him, "are we going back to the bedroom or the sitting room?" She asked, knowing that he had fashioned a makeshift bed on the floor in the main room of the house, right beside the fire.

"Well, I thought we could go to the living room, then if you fall asleep I can always carry you to bed," he whispered, kissing her cheek as he took the sponge from her and returned the favour, cleaning her body.

"That sounds lovely," she smiled, her hand coming to find his cock as she pumped it a couple of times.

"Ah, babe, come on, downstairs, don't you want the champagne?"

"Yes, I do," Regina, stood and stepped out of the bath, before pulling him up with her.

"Good, let's go."

* * *

Robin's hands skimmed across her body as she lay down on the blanket covered floor in the living room, the heat of the fire warming her as she basked under his touch; he moved to find her breasts with his mouth, flicking his tongue across her nipple as his other hand pushed her legs open, his fingers working their way to clit and circling it, "you look so beautiful," he murmured. He'd already gone down on her and that had felt so amazing, but now she wanted him, she wanted his cock inside her, filling her completely.

Just being here with the man she loved as he worshipped her body, he had done so much for her, that she felt the need to pay him back.

"God, I want you so badly, I want to feel you around my cock."

"I want that too," she nodded, "lay down, please" she whispered, finding his hands and moving him to lay down on his back. She quickly straddled his lap, her hands pressing against his chest as she rubbed her wet core against his hard cock, making sure that it brushed across her clit, "mmm," she hummed, her eyes falling shut, "oh Robin."

"Gina," his hands found her hips, holding onto her tightly, "please."

"Yes," she whispered, her hand coming to grasp his hard member as she moved it to her entrance, her eyes flickering shut as she lowered onto him, his cock filling her to the hilt, "fuck yes."

"So good," Robin groaned as she began to rock against him. She took a deep breath and bent down so her lips ran along his neck, she sucked his skin in open mouthed kisses, even nipping now and then. Then she made her descent down his chest with her mouth, licking and kissing every area of skin she could reach, whilst rolling her hips, resulting in the most satisfying noises from Robin. "Regina, wow." She looked up as she flicked her tongue across his nipple, smirking at him. Robin's pupils were dilated as he watched her, his hands moving to caress the side of her breasts. "So, beautiful."

She let out a small giggle before sitting upright again, giving him a full view of her torso. She leant forward slightly, placing her hands on his shoulders as she lifted herself up before hastily dropping back down again, plunging him back inside her, resulting in them to both gasp, "yes." She moaned, his hands had slipped from her breasts to her ass where began to pull her against him. Her head dropped to his shoulder again as she sped up, she whimpered in pleasure as she began to make sure he hit the spot inside her that caused stars to form behind her eyes, "yes Robin, oh god yes."

Suddenly, he took her by surprise and flipped them so he was on top, she wrapped her legs around his waist, her ankles locking as he thrust into her perfectly, making her let out little moans each time he would thrust. He sped up, literally pounding into her now, as her hands clung to his back, nails digging into his flesh slightly. "Fuck me!"

"I am," he replied with a laugh, which was soon replaced by a guttural moan, "I'm close."

"Me too, Robin! Ooh, oh, oh, god yes! Yes!" She was there, her walls clenching around him as her orgasm flooded over her and she bucked up into him, "yes! Oh Robin!" she literally screamed as her body spasmed, then she felt him lose control and he released, flooding inside her. She arched her back, her hips pushing against his, before she flopped down her hands slipping from his back to her sides as she tried to catch her breath.

He pulled out and dropped down beside her, his chest heaving she moved her hand to his chest, the back of it coming into contact with his slick skin. It was silent apart from their heavy breathing, Regina let out a little laugh and turned onto her side to look at him. "I love you more than anything," she whispered, tracing her fingertips over his chest, "you are the most important person in my life, you know that right?" She pressed her lips to his chest, before sitting up.

"Where you going?" he asked, skimming his hand across the base of her back.

"I have something for you," she stood up and walked across to the draws in the corner, not bothering to put any clothes on, knowing that he would be watching her. She opened the draw and took out a little box, "no, I'm not going to propose," she laughed, strutting back to him and kneeling beside him.

"What's this?" He questioned as she handed him the box.

Regina touched the little crown necklace he had given her over dinner, it was the only item of clothing she was wearing, "it's just a little something."

"You didn't need to get me anything."

"I wanted to." She was nervous about this, she just really hoped that he liked it; he flicked open the box to reveal the watch she had bought for him, "it's engraved on the inside," she whispered, taking it out of the box and turning it around to show him.

 _'Dearest Robin, you are the holder of my heart, all my love Regina. Xxx'_

"And you are the holder of mine," he stated, brushing his fingers through her hair, "I love it babe, I really do. Thank you."

"I'm so glad," she moved in and pressed her lips to his, before moving to lay back down, shuffling into his embrace. Her eyes flickered shut as he held her tight, "I love you Robin."

"I love you too," he kissed the top of her head, pulling a blanket up over them as they snuggled together.

Today had been one hell of a day, she had been through so much, with work and Robin showing her how much he loved her, she was tired out. She was almost asleep when she heard a small meow and something soft rubbed against her face. She opened one eye to see their kitten circling, before lying down by their heads and staring at them. She let out a little chuckle and closed her eyes again, this was her perfect little family, which one day, would only grow in size.


	4. The Easter Bunny

**Hi guys so this is my Easter update, I had wanted to get it finished for yesterday, but that didn't happen, it's here now, so it's all good. I hope you enjoy this one, prepare for some fluffy moments! And some quite hot ones too. ;)**

* * *

Robin loved Easter, he loved everything about it, but he loved every holiday, so that wasn't really a surprise. Both he and Regina were on shift together, so that was something he was really happy about, he hated being apart from her on special days, normal days were bad enough, but when they were supposed to be celebrating, supposed to be happy and spending time with loved ones it was even worse.

They were so happy in their lives together and he couldn't believe how lucky he was to have her, to have what they had, share the love they shared. The alarm on the bedside table went off and he leant over smacking it, before reaching to pull Regina into his arms, however when he did, he was met with warm sheets and no girlfriend. He opened his eyes and groaned, where was she? Lola was curled on the bottom of the bed purring away, but there was no Regina.

He stared at the wooden beams that held up the cottage, Regina had decorated them with little fairy lights, which he had to say were quite cute, there were also dream catchers, their feathers dangling from the woven circles, there to ward off and catch any bad dreams. He turned to the door and pulled Regina's pillow into his arms, hugging to it, suddenly he heard the noise of retching down the hall and dropped the cushion immediately as he dashed out of bed. There was the noise again and he knew that she was throwing up, "Gina?" He knocked on the door, "Regina."

"Go away," her voice came back, muffled through the door, "I don't want…" she suddenly stopped again and the retching resumed.

"Regina I'm coming in," he shook his head pushing the door open to find her practically hugging the toilet bowl as she chucked her guts up, "hey, babe," he dropped down beside her and scooped her hair back, it was long now and he knew she would not appreciate sick getting in it, he twisted it on top of her head and reached over to the cupboard that held all Regina's soaps and bath things, he opened a little pot and took out a hair tie, using it to fasten her hair up.

He ran his hand across her back, drawing soothing circles as she gagged, one hand reaching up to grab the sink as she coughed and retched, "Regina?"

"Don't look at me," she whispered, before going back to throwing up again.

"Oh my god, Regina, I'm going to phone work and tell them that you're not going in today."

"No," she grabbed him with one hand, wiping her mouth with the back of her other, "no."

"You smell like vomit Regina."

"I work in a hospital, I always smell like vomit," she groaned, spluttering a little as she knelt over the toilet again, "I have to go in."

"Regina, you're sick," he shook his head.

"I'm not sick," she waved her hand at him, "not…" she gagged and placed a hand over her mouth.

"Could have fooled me," Robin scoffed, "seems to me that you have literally nothing left inside your body, I'm surprised a couple of organs haven't come out," he chuckled, only to receive a sharp slap on the arm as she stood up and straightened her silk pyjamas.

"I'm fine, I think it's passed," she shrugged.

He wasn't buying this bullshit, but it did seem to have come from nowhere, he would have noticed if she was sick, surely, he would, they were together all the time, nearly every moment of everyday when they aren't on other cases or having different days off, even then they like to come in and check up on the other, they are obsessed, always needing to see each other, so it's hard to believe that he wouldn't have noticed that she was ill.

She had been happy the day before, chirpy even, and if there was one thing Regina Mills was not, it was chirpy. He stared at her in confusion before placing a hand on her lower back, "Regina…"

"Robin, I'm fine," she grimaced, leaning past him to turn the shower on, "I just need to get clean."

"I'm not letting you go to work."

"As far as I remember I am your boss," she quipped, her hands working the buttons on her shirt, before she pulled it off and chucked it in the clothes hamper, it was quickly followed by her pants as she hopped in the shower, removing the hair tie he had given her as she allowed the water to dance over her skin in ripples.

He looked at her and shook his head, how could she possibly think that she was fit to go to work? She was supposed to be making people better, not letting them catch something from her, but he couldn't argue with her, she was stubborn and if she thought she was up to going to work, then he knew she would do what she wanted and go, there wouldn't be anything he could do or say to stop her.

"Robin, are you just going to stand there gawking at me?"

"Regina, I'm worried about you," he stated, shaking his head and staring at her as she rubbed a section of condensation away so that she could see him through the glass. She scraped her wet hair back and spat some water out of her mouth.

"I'm fine," she waved it off, "I think I ate something funny."

"You did?"

"Hmm, yeah, it's just food poisoning, it's out of my system now, I'm fine."

He narrowed his eyes at her, food poisoning? Really, he scoffed and shook his head, "you ate the same food as me yesterday Regina and I'm fine, how come you're here this morning vomiting in the toilet?"

"Actually, you're wrong," she tutted, "you had ham salad for lunch and I had egg mayo on rye, so actually."

She'd got him there, that wasn't a lie, maybe the egg had been left out too long, or it hadn't reacted well with her stomach, it did take from anywhere up to to seventy-two hours to develop, so she could very well have a dose of Salmonella, in which case she needed to stay of work anyway. "If you have food poisoning…" he heard her scoff and rolled his eyes, "Regina, you are a doctor, you should know that you aren't meant to go into work with food poisoning, that is precisely what you would suggest to one of your patients is it not?"

She turned the shower off and stepped out as he handed her a towel, he could see that she really wasn't happy with him, "okay, it's not food poisoning," she whispered, tucking the towel around her as she messed with her hair.

"What is it then?" He asked, watching her intently as she looked in the cupboard and pulled a packet of pills out, she took a deep breath and held them up. He took the packet from her and frowned, "why are you taking these?" he questioned.

"I'm not anymore," she sighed, "they made me sick, so I stopped."

"Why would you need these? I thought you had…"

"I was worried," she sniffled, "so I went to my obs and gynae, she suggested I take those."

He stared at her, why had she kept this from him? Had she been going through this all alone, being worrying about it? He examined the box, "you should have come to me Regina, this involves the both of us."

"I know, it's just, my contraceptive implant had to be removed and I didn't want another one Robin, I didn't want to make that decision, it's three years, that's a long time and I just, I think I'm ready for more."

He looked at her, all of a sudden, his anger over her not telling him she was changing her contraceptive dissipated and he dropped the box of pills into the bin, before reaching out to pull her into his arms. They had discussed it before, they both wanted kids, Regina knew they did, so why didn't she just come to him before subjecting herself to some medicine that clearly didn't react well with her body? Then again, she was literally telling him that she was ready to try for a baby and he couldn't be happier about that, he wanted so much to see her abdomen swell with their child, to watch it grow and eventually hold their little one in his arms.

"Regina," he gushed, cupping her face gently a massive cheesy dimpled grin coming onto his face as he looked into her eyes, "are you saying what I think you are?"

"Yes," she whispered, offering him a shy smile. He kissed her lips and hugged her tight, before pulling back and staring at her, "I taste like vomit," she grimaced.

"Little bit," he nodded, scrunching his nose up at her and finding her toothbrush, he squeezed some toothpaste out onto it and handed it to her.

She took it eagerly and started brushing her teeth, he knew she hated throwing up, much like anyone did, he had only ever seen it happen once apart from this morning and that was on a night out with Mal one of her friends from college, her sorority sister, she came home slightly drunk that night and vowed that she was never drinking alcohol ever again. He found it quite ironic, considering her least favourite patients to treat were the drunks, she had told him that enough times, told him how much she hated it.

"How long has it been since you had it taken out?" He asked, looking at her arm and noticing a light mark, how had he not realised, surely he would have noticed a wound on her arm, wouldn't he? They made love often enough, to be honest probably more than the average couple did, even with their busy work schedules, they made time for each other, making the most of the time they could spend together.

"A couple of months," she confessed, "just before Valentines."

"Oh," he frowned, "you still could have talked to me about this Regina, we're in a long-term relationship, you should have come to me."

"I know," she sighed, "I'm sorry Robin, I was going to talk to you about it after the pills started making me sick."

He looked at her and shook his head, he couldn't possibly stay mad at that face, not when she was looked so innocent and guilty at the same time, she knew what she did was wrong and he wasn't going to judge her for it, technically it was her body, he was simply suggesting that he might have liked to know. He grinned at her and kissed her cheek, "okay, I'm going to hop in the shower and then milady, I am making you breakfast, anything you want."

"Anything?"

"Hmm," he nodded, raising his eyebrows at the sudden change of expression on her face, "Regina."

"What, I'm hungry."

"You've just been throwing up," he scoffed, knowing that look all too well, it was the look she gave him when she wanted something other than food for breakfast.

"Well, I'm feeling better now," she smirked pulling her bottom lip between her teeth as she allowed her towel to drop to the floor.

He looked at her body and groaned, "you milady don't play fair."

"I know," she chuckled, her hands fisting in her hair as she fluffed it lightly. Seeing her just standing there in all her naked glory, it did things to him, it always had, she knew exactly how to reel him in, what movements to make, what looks to cast him, she was a little minx and he loved it.

He was only wearing his boxers, but they were soon removed and Regina walked towards him, pressing her body against his as she ran her lips across his shoulder, working her way down along his collarbone. Her hands had slipped around to his ass as she palmed it shamelessly, squeezing, her melodic laughter ringing out through the bathroom, her lips vibrating against his skin, causing him to close his eyes, his hands stroking her lower back. The scent of apple and vanilla filled his senses, having just had a shower, she was clean and smelt so good, good enough to eat, not that they had time for that, they had to be ready to start their shift.

"Regina," he groaned, his hands moving to her hair that had curled slightly, it always did when she allowed it to dry naturally; it was untameable, ringlets falling around her face and he was in love with it that way. On the off day that she would leave her hair, usually days where they stayed at home just the two of them, he would just sit and play with it, curling the locks around his fingers.

It was even curlier now it was longer, it bounced when she walked and he found it absolutely stunning. She though wasn't a fan, she liked to be in control and complained that it looked messy, despite his protest that it didn't. Most days she flattened out those beautiful curls, making it so there were only a couple of kinks visible, he didn't complain though, because although he had told her he loved it natural, at the end of the day it was her hair and she could do with it what she pleased.

"Work," he whispered as she kissed her way back up his neck, shaking her head against him.

"Quickie," she moaned into his ear and how in the hell was he supposed to say no to that? He was a man and she was a beautiful, hot, gorgeous woman, standing there naked, begging him to take her. The fact that she had just told him she wanted to carry his child was adding to how turned on he was at that moment, thinking about the possibility of maybe making their baby, made him really excited.

He leant past her and turned the shower on, "come on then milady," he pulled her in with him, pressing her against the wall, his fingers going straight between her legs, he usually liked to work her up a little first, tease her, make her beg, but like she said it was just going to be a quickie and he was too sexually frustrated to go slow anyway.

She let out a little whimper as he attacked her neck with his mouth, sucking hard, before licking over the skin, soothing it with his tongue, his fingers were rubbing over her clit, pressing in, touching her firmly as her hands gripped his back, he pushed a finger inside her, finding that she was already so wet and it wasn't the water in the shower, it was her own wetness. The doctor in him knew that sex in the shower was pretty dangerous, he'd had patients before that had slipped and fallen, but that was why he had a none slip shower mat, in moments like these he was glad for it, because all he wanted was to feel her warm sex surrounding his hard cock.

He curled his finger inside her, making her moan, once she was wet enough, he moved his arm around her and hoisted her up so that her legs wrapped around him, her back still pressed up against the tiles as she slammed her lips against his, kissing him deeply, her tongue sweeping his mouth finding his own and making them dance, he kissed her back with just as much force, rivalling her passion as her hands slipped in his hair and fisted it, pulling slightly, but he didn't care, not at all, in fact it worked to spur him on.

Making sure that she was supported between his body and the wall of the shower, one of his hands came in between them and began to run over her clit again, hoping to earn some more sounds and he wasn't let down, she faltered in their kiss and her little breathy moan released against his mouth. This time he pushed two fingers inside her pumping them gently and she tore her lips from his, "oh Robin!" she gasped, her head dropping to his shoulder, "oh, ooh, Robin your cock! I want…"

"Someone's needy," he grinned, curling his fingers one last time before pulling them out of her and shaking his head, sending water flying as she laughed and he claimed her lips allowing his cock to run through her slit, brushing her clit as he moved her up and down, she kept shuddering and he loved it, he was literally pressing her body against the wall with his, her breasts squashed to his chest. Whilst she was still distracted by the kiss he moved his hand to take hold of his cock and lining it up with her entrance, before pushing inside her, filling her to the hilt in one smooth move.

"Oh my god!" she gasped, her head flinging back against the tiles, with a little too much force than what Robin was happy with.

"Gina, careful," he groaned, one hand going to her hair as he ran his fingers through it, his other hand clinging to her leg. Then he began to move, not pulling out all the way, simply fucking her up against the wall. He grasped her wrists in one hand and pinned them up above her head, his lips attaching to her neck as he kissed her, rocking his hips into hers as she whimpered.

"Mmm, I love you!" She screamed, tightening her legs grip on him, digging her heels into his ass, "oh Robin, Robin!" He sped up, pulling out further and pounding into her faster, lifting her from the wall and placing his hand on her ass, meaning that he could help her move against him, she was grinding against him.

"I love you too," he breathed, how was he so close so soon? Maybe it was his need to make a child with her, but from the way she was shaking in his arms, she was just as close, he dropped her arms and moved one hand to her clit, rubbing it hard, the other hand gripping her ass as he thrust into her.

"Yes, I'm coming, I'm coming, Robin!"

"Thank god," he closed his eyes, feeling her walls flutter around his cock and then soon they were clenching around him and her arms flung around his neck, her nails digging into his back as she bucked uncontrollably in his arms. Her head dropped and she bit his shoulder, causing him to let out a surprised noise as he tightened his grip on her jerking up as her orgasm took him over the edge, had him coming, releasing his seed deep inside her and maybe just maybe that might have been enough to make a baby.

She was heaving heavily against his shoulder, trying to regain her breath as his fingers ran up and down her back, "god Robin," she whispered, nuzzling into his neck, before pulling back and meeting his eyes, her fingers moving to cup his cheek, playing with his stubble.

"That was some quickie," he quipped as she laughed, kissing him again.

* * *

After the first part of his shift, Robin was feeling optimistic that it was going to be a good day, the ER hadn't been all that busy, something he was happy for, it meant that he had been able to sneak the odd moment with his love in between patients. The patients he'd actually had didn't have very serious ailments, mainly broken arms, legs or cuts and scratches.

He walked through the reception area, heading to the staff room, it was his break and he had agreed to meet Regina in there for a coffee. He found some bunny ears earlier that morning and had been wearing them ever since, just walking around with them on his head. It tended to make the children smile and the adults laugh at him, but he didn't care, he loved the holidays, what could he say?

He was nearly at the staff room when he noticed a lot of the male nurses and doctors just standing around, he furrowed his eyebrows and opened the door, immediately spotting what they were all staring at, Regina. She was reclined on one of the couches eating one of the cream filled chocolate eggs that his mother had sent from England for them as an Easter gift. She had her eyes closed as she licked out the gooey filling from the chocolate structure, flicking her tongue before letting out a moan as she tilted her head back.

He stopped in his tracks and stared along with them, god, she was so sexy and he should tell the guys off for staring at her, but he was feeling pretty smug that it was him who could call her his girlfriend. That morning they had to rush to get ready and she hadn't had time to do her hair, so she just tied it up, she had grumbled a lot about it, but he loved it, she looked so beautiful, "okay fellas shows over," he stated, Regina opened her eyes and realised that everyone was staring at her.

Her eyes narrowed as she stood up and glared at them, "get back to your jobs," she snapped, "I do not appreciate being gawked at, now go out there and save some lives," she rolled her eyes as all the guys hurried out, leaving just her and Robin in the room. She looked towards him and rose her eyebrows, "you mister aren't any better."

"I told them all to get back to work."

"Yeah, you did, but how long were you stood there before you spoke up?"

"Hmm," he chuckled, walking towards her and brushing a strand of her hair behind her ear, "well, who can blame me, you are a very beautiful woman Dr Mills."

"Oh Dr Locksley you flatter me," she smiled, running one of her hands up and down his upper arm as she held the remainder of the egg in her other hand.

"I see you were enjoying that," he gestured towards the chocolate and she let out another moan as she looked at it.

"Yes, so good," she brought it up to her lips and took a bite out of it, humming as she did, "would you like to try some."

"I've had a lot of cream eggs in my time," he grinned, lowering his head to the chocolate anyway, until her heard her scoff and shake her head.

"I didn't mean for you to try it from there," she smirked, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth and taking another bite, he got her jist and moved closer, running his lips over her cheeks, moving down to her lips and kissing her, tasting the chocolate that she had been eating in her mouth.

"Mmm," he grinned as she took another bite of the chocolate and he kissed her again, she giggled into the kiss, the arm that was wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer, "delicious don't you think?"

"Hmm, very much so," he took the chocolate from her and allowed her to eat the last piece, before kissing her senseless. They were so caught up in one another that they didn't hear the door to the staff room open.

"Really? You two? Anyone would have thought that you were in love or something," they broke apart and turned to look at Tink who was stood in the doorway, "the Easter bunny stealing kisses between shifts," Tink laughed, walking closer and flicking his bunny ears, "am I allowed to come in or do you need more make out time?" She questioned, walking past them to pop the kettle on,

"You can come in, I need to be getting back to work anyway," Regina stated, patting Robin's chest, she leant in and kissed his cheek, "catch you later Easter bunny." She cast him one of those little winks, before slapping his ass and walking away.

Robin chuckled and shook his head as he watched her go, her hair bouncing as she went, he placed his hand on the counter and grinned as she turned to look at him, before disappearing. God how he loved her. He rounded to see Tink giving him a knowing look, "what?"

"Nothing," she grinned, pouring the boiled water into a mug, "I just love how happy you make her that's all," Tink shrugged.

"She makes me just as happy," Robin excused, leaving Tink to it as he went back to shift, knowing that what he had told her was the honest truth. Regina was the love of his life, the light in his world, she was his everything, his soulmate.

* * *

He watched Regina as she treated a small child, she was so caring and he couldn't help but smile at the sight, he knew she would be a wonderful mother to their own child, he really couldn't wait to see it, to see her with their baby. He knew he was putting the cart before the horse, they had to actually conceive first, being a doctor he knew that could either be immediate or take a while, it depended on how fertile they both were, how fast his swimmers swam and how receptive her eggs were, though part of him really wanted for her to already be pregnant, it was a possibility, with unprotected sex there was always a possibility.

He literally just stood there, in the door way and he could hear her talking to the little girl, he was sure her voice had raised a little as she comforted her, talking as she performed her examination, "so Molly, did you see any bunnies this Easter?" She asked, taking the little girls temperature and writing it on a chart, before taking her stethoscope off and listening to her heartbeat.

"No I didn't," the girl looked up at her, bright blue eyes shining, Robin tilted his head as he saw Regina's smile widen.

"Well, I will have to go find him," she smirked, "your heartbeat sounds strong."

"You know the Easter bunny?"

"I know the Easter bunny very well," she chuckled, "in fact, why don't I…"

He took that as his queue and hopped into the room, Tink had painted his face since Regina had seen him last and he saw her eyes go wide as she pressed her lips together, he knew she was trying not to laugh, so wiggled his eyebrows at her, before carrying on over to her, a basket in his hands, filled with painted eggs and fluffy toy chicks.

"The Easter bunny!" the girl giggled, as she looked from Regina to Robin.

Robin smiled at the child and laughed, "Dr Regina, someone told me that there was a little girl around here somewhere in need of cheering up." He quipped, pretending to look around, "I don't suppose you've seen her anywhere have you?"

"I don't know where she went," Regina joined in, shrugging her shoulders as they looked anywhere but the at the child in the bed.

"I'm here!" she laughed and they both looked down at her and gasped.

"There she is Mr Bunny," Regina grinned, her hand coming to brush over his back.

"Oh why thank you Dr Regina, so what might your name be little one?" Robin asked, looking up at his girlfriend, seeing a certain glint in her eyes which gave him butterflies.

"Molly," she stated.

"Molly, that's it, my friend Dr Regina here told me that you might want one of my Easter chicks, is that true?"

"Oh yes please!" she gushed eagerly.

"She told me that you had been a good girl and let her treat you."

"She has been very good," Regina nodded in agreement.

"Ah well then, I best give her one of these," he took a stuffed chick from the basket and handed it to her, she took it from him and hugged it tight,

"Oh thank you!"

"You are very welcome," Robin chuckled, "now, I do believe there are some more children in need of Easter joy."

"Hmm, good look Mr Bunny."

"Why thank you Dr Regina," he turned to Molly and smiled at her, "happy Easter Molly."

"Happy Easter!" She shouted as Robin, began to hop away, he pressed a kiss to Regina's cheek on his way out, hearing her laugh as he left. As soon as he was out of sight, he stopped the jumping and looked back around the curtain, seeing that Regina's smile was even larger than it had been before. That was in his eyes a job well done.

* * *

He hadn't seen her in a while which was strange, she was always some place or the other, they'd had lunch together, it had been short and sweet before she had been rushing off again, hurrying around her ER healing people, sometime she just went into a trance, it was her full-on doctor mode and once she was in it, she seemed unstoppable, it was quite incredible to watch. They weren't as busy today though which was quite confusing as they were usually rushed off their feet, apparently, people didn't have as many accidents at Easter, not this year anyhow.

The last time he had seen Regina, she had been talking to Tink at the nurse's station, looking rather skittish as she glanced around her, she had been on edge and he didn't know why. Then she and Tink had both gone off together and he hadn't seen her since, he hoped she was alright, because she looked really nervous about something.

It was the end of his shift now and he was in the men's room washing off the face paint, he was quite surprised that it had managed to stay on the entire day, but the kids had loved it, the adults chuckled too and that was the whole point, wasn't it? To make people happy, he knew it was, it was what he lived for, to make people smile, one person in particular.

He was really nervous now, had been all day, but even more so now, because he had a plan, had been planning it for months and now was finally the time for it, he couldn't wait. He grinned in the mirror as he removed the last of the make-up, he really hoped Regina responded in the way he wanted her to. He walked out of the bathroom and looked around Reception, there was still no sign of Regina, until he saw her and Tick come out of a cubicle, she looked as though she had been crying, but was sporting one of the biggest smiles he had ever seen in his life.

They hugged briefly before Regina turned and spotted him, she grinned and gestured with her head to the staff room, he knew she needed to grab her stuff and change out of her scrubs. Following her, he watched as she removed her trainers and opened her locker, she took out a few things and put her shoes in, before turning to look at him, "are you ready to go home?" she asked, moving beside him as she pulled off her scrubs, revealing the leggings and vest below. She pulled a blouse on and fastened it up, before wriggling into a skirt and removing the leggings, pulling her socks off and slipping her feet into her heels, quite the transformation in a matter of seconds.

"Yeah, you?"

"Hmm," she smiled, nodding as she folded up her scrubs and dropped them in the hamper to be washed.

He reached around and pulled out the hair tie, releasing her curls, she cringed and shook her head, "beautiful," he reassured, playing with a ringlet.

"Let's go," she kissed him lightly, before threading an arm around his back, he returned the gesture, tucking her under his arm, pressing a kiss to her temple as they walked towards the exit.

"See you guys!" Tink called.

"Bye," they turned around to look at her, Robin caught her wink at Regina as she waved at them, "happy Easter Tink."

"Happy Easter," she replied and Robin didn't know what the expression she was pulling meant, but he just chuckled and held tighter onto Regina as they actually left the hospital.

"Good day?" He questioned, because he had been with her at some of the points, but hadn't seen her with every patient she had treated, he had been treating mostly the children on account of his silly face paint and ears which worked to make them laugh.

"Hmm, great day," she nodded, resting her head on his shoulder as she closed her eyes.

"That good?"

"Yes actually," she chuckled, as he unlocked the car and opened the passenger side for her before getting into the driver's seat. He looked at her and furrowed his eyebrows slightly, she looked different, he didn't know why, but there was just something, something was different.

"So what was good about it?" He questioned, putting the car into drive as he pulled out of the car park and they set off, heading towards home. It was about eight pm and they were both in need of some dinner, they had been out of the house since about seven thirty that morning and since then had both done a twelve-hour shift, with breaks off course.

"No patients died, it was quiet, all in all a successful day," she smiled, toying with the buttons on her shirt. She seemed to be glowing in the seat beside him and he didn't know whether it was the pink sunset that was reflecting on her skin or what, but something was going on with her.

When they pulled up home, they both hopped out of the car and made their way to the front door, Robin unlocking it first and Regina immediately calling for their cat, "Lola, Lols, we're home baby," a bell started ringing as the kitten which was now quite a bit bigger than she used to be, leaped into the air, straight into Regina's arms as she snuggled against her.

"I don't know how you get her to do that, she doesn't do it with me," Robin scoffed as he stroked behind the cat's ears. Any time Regina left the house Lola would wait for her and as soon as she would hear her voice, she would do exactly what she had done just then, she would jump into her arms, so happy to see her again.

"It's because I'm her mommy, isn't it baby," she chuckled as the cat rubbed against her, purring as it did so, "she loves her mommy."

"Does she not love her daddy?" Robin pouted, he was joking, he really didn't mind, why would he want a cat flinging its whole body at him anyway, Regina loved it though, she had been quite surprised when it had first happened, but after a while she had embraced it, even encouraged the cat to do it, but it was only her, never anyone else, only ever Regina.

"Oh she does," Regina nodded, carrying her inside and kicking off her shoes before retiring to the sitting room and flopping down so that she could stroke her cat more, "only a little less than she loves me."

"Hey," Robin scoffed, kissing the top of her head as he walked behind her and began playing with her hair, "what do you fancy for dinner?" he questioned.

She tilted her head backwards over the top of the couch so she could look at him a contented smile forming on her lips, "I'll come help you," she stated as he dropped to kiss her lips upside down.

"You don't have to, you can just relax," he chuckled, walking into the kitchen, but he immediately had arms wrapping around his waist as she pressed her chin to his shoulder. He loved it when she did that, she was smaller than him, so he knew she had probably risen to her tip toes to get the right angle. "Come on then my co-chef, let's see what we can cook up."

* * *

Apparently not a lot, they ended up having a rather simple dinner, Robin threw a couple of things in a pan with a tomato sauce and then poured it on top of some pasta, to be honest it had been better than he had expected it to be. Now they were sprawled on the couch in the living room. They had both changed into their pyjamas and Regina was cuddled up in his arms. He didn't know when the best time to go ahead with his plan was, but he was going to have to do it sometime soon, preferably before she fell asleep and he had to carry her to bed.

She wriggled, turning to face him as she cupped his cheek, casting him a blinding smile, "what?" Robin asked, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Nothing," she whispered, "I just have something for you that's all."

"You have something for me? What is it?"

"Ah, well that would be telling wouldn't it," she smirked, sitting up.

"I have something for you too, but you really shouldn't have gotten me anything."

"I wanted to," she shrugged, "if you can get me something I can get you something." She stood from the sofa a hopped out of the room, wandering into the spare room. In that moment, Robin realised that it was now or never, he had to do this now; he got up on his feet and headed to the kitchen, opening the cupboard and taking out a single chocolate Easter egg, although they didn't really give eggs in America, back in England it was a common thing, something that everyone did. He took a deep breath and looked at it, that egg was literally his whole future.

When he arrived back in the living room, Regina was stood up in the middle of the room with her hands behind her back, "Robin I want to give you this first," she whispered as he nodded and placed the egg down on the coffee table. Their sitting room felt especially cosy tonight, the fire was lit, flickering gently behind the guard. He noticed she had turned the television off and changed the lighting so that it was only the lamps that were switched on, not the main overhead light.

"What is it?" he asked, watching her expression, he couldn't quite make it out, she seemed more nervous than he did, yet at the same time he was sure he saw excitement there.

"Okay," she let out a nervous laugh before continuing, "so, as you know, Easter is a time of new life, birth, it's spring, animals are being born and it's quite positively my favourite time of year," he wondered where she was going with this speech, but instead of asking he just watched her, slowly she moved her hands from behind her and uncupped them to reveal a tiny chick that looked up at him, blinking as it chirped gently.

He moved closer to her to look at the chick, "oh my god, Regina, it's so cute."

"I'm not finished," she whispered, playing with the small bow she had very carefully tied around its neck, making sure not to harm it in any way. She handed him the chick and he took it in his hands as he looked at her, her eyes were sparkling as she stared at him, "although at the moment our baby might look like this," she took an egg out of her pocket, in a few months or so, it will be more like this," she stroked the chick with a single finger and he stared at her, what was she saying to him right now? Was she talking hypothetically or literally?

"Regina?" he questioned, watching as tears sprung in her eyes as her hand went into her second pocket and she pulled out a small piece of paper, before handing it to him. He looked down at the paper, his hand shaking somewhat as he saw what was on it. He felt Regina take the chick back from him, but he was just staring at the paper, unable to take his eyes from it, from the small picture on it. He took a deep breath and a smile worked its way onto his face, tears forming, he couldn't help it, "really?" was the only word he gasped.

"Hmm," she nodded fiercely, having placed the chick safely down in a large open box hidden behind the sofa; her hands had gone to her stomach as she let out a little laugh, "say something."

He still hadn't torn his gaze from the picture, he couldn't believe it, he really couldn't, but her name was there, writing along the top of it and there in the middle was the most perfect thing he had ever seen in his entire life. He forced himself to tear his gaze from the picture and up to her, she was watching him nervously, "you're pregnant," he laughed.

"Yes," she breathed.

"We're going to have a baby."

"We are," she chuckled, moving closer to him and he immediately reached out to grab her, pulling her into his arms as he lifted her off the ground.

"We're going to have a baby," he repeated, kissing the side of her head as he held her tightly in his embrace, swinging her around before putting her back down again, his hands going to her abdomen, "you're pregnant," he grinned.

"I am," she whispered, "apparently when I thought it was the pills that were making me sick, it was actually our little one."

"Yeah, but you were taking them, how…"

"Ah, we can thank Mal for this," Regina rolled her eyes, "I was throwing up and I know that is not necessarily going to stop the pills from working, but forgetting to take them because you're quite hungover might, I forgot for a couple of days, that must have messed up the whole cycle, hence the little baby in my tummy, well, the little foetus," she quipped, raising her eyebrows at him.

"Well, I am going to have to send a thank you card to Mal," Robin grinned, leaning down to kiss her stomach, "so you're..."

"Around six weeks," she smiled, her hands carding in his hair, "Tink agreed to do the sonogram for me when she found me chucking up in the bathroom."

"Are you alright?" Robin asked, one hand pressed to her abdomen, the other to her cheek.

"Yes, I am perfect," she lent in and pressed her lips to his, "you're going to be an amazing father."

"You're going to be an amazing mother," he gushed, before remembering his plan, "you kinda stole my limelight though, my gift isn't going to be as great as yours, to think I've been planning this for months."

"Sorry," she chuckled, sitting on the couch as she watched him pick up the chocolate egg on the table. He closed his eyes and sat beside her, his heart was pounding, he didn't know if it was because he was going to become a dad, or because of what he was about to do.

"Happy Easter," he handed her the egg and she took it, he had made it himself, allowing him to trap something inside, something very important.

She shook the egg and looked at him, "what is it?"

"Why don't you crack it open and see?" he smirked, his fingers running across her upper leg as he watched her.

She bit off the top, moaning at the taste, once she had done that, she tipped the egg upside down over her palm, a diamond ring falling out, resulting in a loud gasp on her part, the egg dropping to the couch as she stared at the jewellery in her hand, "Robin, is this…"

He took it from her and stood her up, before dropping to one knee, chucking at the way she was in actual floods of tears as she watched him, god it had been an emotional night. "Regina Mills…"

"Yes!" She shouted before he could even ask the question, "yes, I will marry you," she squealed.

"I had a whole speech coming your way," he laughed.

"Oh," she regained her composure, tucking her hair behind her ear and clearing her throat, "carry on then."

"Regina Mills, you are the most beautiful precious thing in this world, I love you and our child so much, I don't know where I'd be without you. My life would be pretty dull that's for sure, without being able to hear your laughter, look at your beautiful face, your eyes that sparkle when you look at me, like they are doing right now, although to be honest, I think it's probably because your crying, but anyway. Regina Mills you are my life, my soulmate, the only person I ever want to be with, do you think that maybe you might like to marry me?"

"Yes! Yes, I will! I love you so much!"

"I love you too," he breathed, slipping the ring onto her finger, before standing up and pulling her into his arms, hugging her and kissing her and he knew that his life had never been more perfect.


	5. Mother's Day

**So, it isn't Mother's Day here in England but hey, the story is set in the US so, this is the Mother's Day chapter, there is a little angst and a little fluff. Hope you like it! Also, there is a little twist and a new character, I wanna see what you make of them!**

 **Enjoy! :) xoxox**

 **Just incase you want to know, I have a new Instagram for my manips: Lunaandtwilight07, my twitter is the same if you don't follow me already and want to.**

* * *

Regina was laid in bed, her hand caressing over her tiny little baby bump, she wasn't really showing all that much, it was literally a little pouch that hadn't been there before, something that to anyone other than herself Robin and Tink wouldn't be noticeable. Even if they did notice, she could easily pass it off as a lapse in her usual diet and having a little too much desert after dinner.

She and Robin knew differently, they knew that it was their baby that was causing her stomach to grow, their little foetus.

A smile danced on her features and it had been a permanent fixture there lately, apart from when she was leant over the toilet bowl chucking her guts up. It was, however, a sacrifice she was willing to make, she told Robin she was happy to go through it knowing that their baby was still there and that foe as she was calling it was just reminding her before there was a real sign of baby's presence in her life.

She looked at the ring on her left hand, now that she could show people and she was obsessed with it, her friends and even a couple of patients had caught her staring at the solitaire, but who could blame her? It was a beautiful ring and she was engaged! Engaged to the most amazing man imaginable, she had been absolutely awe struck when he had proposed to her at the same time she had told him she was pregnant and it was safe to say that it had been the best day of her life to date, even better than the day she and Robin had first admitted their feelings for one another, the Christmas that started it all, their whole relationship. That Easter overshadowed all of that because it showed how far they had come together since that point, to now be living together, engaged and expecting.

She wouldn't have believed it if she had been told that she could have all this, that she could be happy in this way, have everything she'd ever dreamed of and more. She'd never expected to find a true love, never mind having a baby, but she was over the moon that it was happening because they were her everything, Robin and her baby, they were her happy ending, her family.

She glanced over at Robin who was still sound asleep beside her and smiled, he was tired out bless his heart, he'd had a couple of long shifts in a row and had literally fallen into bed when he got home, groaning at her and blaming her for giving them to him. She knew he was joking and he didn't really blame her, sure she had some say over the rotas, but she wouldn't give him something that she wouldn't give any other doctor on her staff. Well, when it came to work hours that was, obviously, he was getting a lot more from her at other times, he was her fiancé.

She rolled a little and reached her fingers out to simply play with his hair, her fingers twisting it gently, to be honest, he needed a haircut, it was beginning to get a little long, but she didn't mind, she liked to mess around with it, but she had her limits and she didn't want it any longer than it was already. She pressed a kiss against his shoulder and cuddled up to his side, wrapping one arm around him as she stifled a yawn and looked at the clock on his bedside table. They could afford a lie in, she was sure of it, she didn't want to get up just yet.

So Regina allowed her eyes to fall shut again as she sighed happily, feeling Robin adjust to accommodate her, pulling her closer to him; even in his sleep he couldn't get enough of her and she loved it. She let out a contented hum and allowed sleep to draw her back in again.

* * *

When she next woke again, it was to the feeling of Robin pressing kisses along her temple, skirting down the side of her cheek and across her jaw before his lips found their way to hers and he kissed them ever so gently, causing her to smile against him, her eyes not opening just yet as she basked in the feeling of being lavished with loving gestures. "Good morning," he whispered, kissing her again, "someone's sleepy. Are you still asleep?"

She knew that he knew full well that she was awake, of course he did, this was just his way of trying to get her to open her eyes and look at him, it was a game they played often, but most of the time she wasn't able to fool him by pretending to still be asleep.

His fingers had slipped under the quilt and were tenderly brushing over her abdomen, his fingertips drawing small patterns on top of the silk of her night dress. It was a simple deep purple silk thing with a low cleavage where the hem just about reached the middle of her thighs. She felt him push it up so that he could touch her bare stomach, but she couldn't help opening her eyes and letting out a laugh as he did so, "you're tickling me," she protested, her hands finding his wrists.

"Ah, so you are awake then."

"Yes," she yawned, seeing that he was stood at the side of the bed, leaning over her, "you knew I was awake," she shoved him playfully as he chuckled and leant in to kiss her again. "Stop it," she covered her mouth with her hands and sat up.

He stood up a little straighter and grabbed something off the bedside table before handing it to her, she grabbed the tooth brush from him and began brushing her teeth, he knew her so well, it was a strange habit, but she was conscious and she liked to be able to brush her teeth before indulging in proper morning kisses, especially if they were going to be more heated than simple pecks. Morning breath was hardly attractive. Once, early on in their relationship, he had caught her off guard and she had literally pushed him off her and escaped to the bathroom.

Once she had finished with the brush, she placed it in the pot and looked up at him to see him laughing at her, "what?"

"You crack me up."

"Oh haha, isn't it better to kiss me now though than it would have been before?" she asked, rolling her eyes at him before casting him a smug smile.

"Yes, I suppose your right," he nodded leaning down and stealing her breath away as he fastened his lips to hers, his tongue running across her bottom lip, asking for entrance to her mouth, entrance that she granted without a question, her arms wrapping around his neck as he moved onto the bed with her so that he could get closer to her.

She continued the kiss, not wanting to let go of him, her fingers entangling in his hair as his explored her body. When he pulled back to look at her, he grinned and shook his head, "happy Mother's Day," he quipped, moving off the bed and taking something from his top draw. It was a box wrapped neatly in paper that was covered in little chicks and had a bow on the top.

She looked at him in confusion, "Mother's Day?"

"Is today," he nodded, "and you are technically an expectant mother, which means you get a gift."

It was Mother's Day? She felt a guilt rise within her, she hadn't even realised, hadn't even given the day a thought, she hadn't spoken to her own mother in over two months, not since the failure that was New Year's Eve where she said things she couldn't come back from, insulting things about Robin and their relationship. She swore to herself that she wouldn't let her mother back in again, wouldn't even think about her and apparently, she had succeeded, but still, it didn't take away that little bit of guilt that maybe she could have done something more to salvage whatever relationship they once had.

She ran her fingers over the little bow and a small reluctant smile played on her features, it was a cute gesture from Robin, it really was and she loved that he had even thought about the day, considering he had technically celebrated on the English date which had been a few months prior. For him to buy her a gift was something really touching and it really did mean the world to her. "Thank you," she whispered, continuing to simply look at the present on her lap.

"Are you not going to open it?" He chuckled, his hand finding her knee and running across it lightly.

"Yes," she nodded, realising she was probably acting really strangely. She couldn't let him know that it had affected her that much, the relationship with her mother had just been strained too much and it hurt, as much as she didn't want to admit, it did hurt her that her mother seemed to disapprove of her life, the life she loved so much.

"Gina? Somethings wrong."

"No," she shook her head, bringing her hands to cup his cheeks, "I'm fine," she smiled, pecking his lips, "thank you for my present."

Her hands dropped from his face and went to the bow on the present, she was about to undo it when he took hold of her and frowned, "you're not fooling me lovely. I know you better than anyone, talk to me."

"I want to open this first," she quipped, moving her hands from his and pulling on the ribbons, removing them before unwrapping the present carefully, making sure not to rip the paper, she wanted to keep it as a reminder of the first Mother's Day present she ever got. Robin was watching her intently, she could tell part of him was eager to see her reaction, whilst at the same time she could see an edge to that, he was worried about her. Once she had taken the cute wrap off, she lifted the lid from the box to find a white leather-bound book with little chicks dotted all over. She laughed and lifted it out, "this is beautiful," she breathed, running her fingers across the front of it, tracing the little birds.

"Well it's a book where you can record your pregnancy and the baby's progress day by day," he gestured for her to pass him the book and she did, resting the precious object in his hands.

He shuffled up on the bed and she snuggled next to him, noticing the hot cup of chocolate on the bedside table, she picked it up and cradled it in her hands, allowing the heat from the mug to warm her.

He opened it and she saw that something was already written in it, she recognised it to be his writing straight away and looked at him curiously, "you already wrote something?"

"Yes," he nodded, "I found it a couple of days after you told me you were pregnant, whilst you were on shift and I had a day off, since then I've been writing in it until I could give it to you today."

"What did you write?" she asked, looking up at him in wonder.

"Just little bits about you, observations really."

She grinned and glanced at the page, "can you read me something you wrote?" she questioned.

"Yeah," he ran a hand through his hair and flipped to a page finding something to read to her, "okay, I'll read you this. _May 4_ _th_ _, 2017. She's doing it again, she thinks no one can see, but I keep catching her. I'm sat in the staff room and she's beautiful, just standing there at the nurse's station, reading over something or other, probably patient notes. But her hand is resting on her stomach as she mindlessly caresses her abdomen and it is the most amazing thing to see, she probably doesn't even realise that she's doing it, her fingers simply dancing across the material of her scrubs as she holds the notes in her other hand…_ "

"Was I really doing that?" She asked, flashing him an amused smile because he was right in what he said, she couldn't remember doing it.

"Yes, you were now listen. _She is doing so well with the pregnancy and I am so proud of her, she really is just taking it all in her stride, even the sickness. The bump isn't visible yet, but I can't wait to be able to see our little one grow. I just love Regina and our child so much, I can't wait to see her holding the baby, who she keeps calling Foe which is short for foetus, it's cute really. Something else I have recognised she is always doing is looking at the ring on her finger, the ring I put there as a symbol of our love and commitment to one another, not that you could get a bigger symbol than our baby, but none the less that engagement ring looks perfect on her finger, as though it was always meant to be there."_

"Robin," she laughed, wiping her eyes, she didn't even realise she was crying until he had stopped reading, but the thing was she didn't really know why she was crying, it was her hormones getting the better of her and making her emotional.

"Hey you," he swiped the tears from her face and slid his hands down her arms. "What?"

"That was lovely Robin, I really love it," she breathed, running her fingers gently over his words, tracing the letters, "I know you said that this was for me to write down things about the pregnancy and how baby is progressing, but, would you continue it for me?"

He cast her one of those dimpled grins as he nodded, "sure, but how about, we do it together, we both write in the book whenever we feel like it?" he suggested.

She smiled at him as she looked at the page, "that sounds like a very good idea," she stated, continuing to trace the little letters, before flicking through the rest of the pages, seeing a few random notes here and there. He had even stuck in some pictures that she hadn't known he was taking for this purpose. There was one of her laid on the couch, one of her legs strewn up over the back of it as her other dangled off the edge. She'd had a bad day at work and come home to dramatically flop on the couch, pulling their (not so little) kitten onto her lap and immediately she felt better.

There was also the first sonogram picture that she had got from Tink when she found out that she was pregnant, he had clearly copied it as she knew the original was tucked up in his wallet with other pictures of her. He said he wanted to carry the two people he loved the most with him everywhere he went and that he could hardly pick her up and take her along.

"Come on then," he nudged her as she gently closed the book, carefully placing it back in the box and moving it to the bottom of the bed. "Are you going to tell me what it is that was bothering you?"

"I guess I just hadn't realised that it was Mother's Day," she shrugged, looking at the tray beside the bed and picking at the cereal in one of the bowls.

"And you were thinking about Cora? Am I right?"

"Of course I was thinking about Cora, she may be a conniving witch, but she's still my mother and I just feel like…"

"Maybe we should go see her."

Regina froze, dropping the little piece of cereal back in the bowl and turning to look at him wide eyed, "go see her?"

"Regina…"

"Robin the woman doesn't care about me, she hasn't spoken to me since New Year, she couldn't care less about our relationship, so clearly she doesn't give a damn about her own daughter. She hasn't even attempted to make things better to bridge the gap, why wouldn't a mother want to make things right with her child? It baffles me, it really does, she just, she's a snake okay." And breath, she rubbed a hand over her face and turned to glance at him, he had a poignant look on his face and wasn't meeting her eyes. "Robin?"

"Well…"

"Oh," she narrowed her eyes at him, "what?"

"Don't you think that maybe there are two sides to…"

"Really? Are you saying that I am to blame for this?" She asked, casting him a glare, "because if you are…"

"No, I didn't say you were to blame," he quickly added, "I'm simply suggesting that neither of you made a step towards healing your relationship and maybe you could have been the one to extend the olive branch so to speak."

"But she was in the wrong, she was the one tearing into you, into our relationship, she tried to break us up Robin, tell us that we shouldn't be together, what about that is okay?" she asked, she knew to some extent he was right though, she could have done something more than what she had done, she could have tried to make amends with her mother, but she hadn't, she had just allowed it to fester and get worse. "Why should I have been the one to go to her, if she cared about me, even a little bit she would have tried to make thing better between us."

Regina watched as Robin stood up from the bed and walked to the closet, picking out a shirt and some smart jeans, laying them down on the bed. Then he moved to the chest of drawers and opened the bottom one, removing something which Regina identified immediately. She rolled her eyes and shook her head, he was trying to make her feel guilty for taking it down, but she wouldn't, why should she? Her mother smashed her photo, her favourite picture of herself and Robin, why should she then keep up any of Cora in her house?

"Robin, I don't want to look at that," she shook her head, reaching over and grabbing the bowl of cereal, apparently, she was hungrier than she first thought.

"But I think you should, here," he dropped the frame beside her and at first, she refused to look and simply brought a spoon full of her breakfast up to her mouth, but the picture of her father was what caught her attention, she had been punishing him too, not just her mother and he hadn't deserved it. By refusing to speak to her mother, she seemed to have forgotten that her father hadn't done anything wrong, not at all. She dropped her spoon again and picked up the picture, it was on graduation day, she was in the middle wearing her cap and gown and her parents were on either side of her sporting the largest smiles she had ever seen.

Suddenly she began welling up and tears began streaming down her cheeks, "I need to fix this," she whispered, sniffling as she wiped her nose on the back of her hand, "I need to see them." She couldn't believe all it had taken to break her resolve had been that picture, that had been the day when her mother had told her she had never been prouder of her and it was one of the only times she had ever said that she loved her. Her mother was never one for emotion or sentiment, but that day she had been.

"Okay," he moved and pulled her into his arms, hugging her tight, "I'll be with you the whole time, okay, holding your hand, I promise."

"I love you," she whispered, her arms going around his neck as she buried her face into his shoulder. She knew that he would be there for her, that he wouldn't leave her side and she had a feeling she was going to need the support more than ever.

* * *

Regina had rung her father and after a heartfelt conversation with him, she had mentioned maybe coming over to see them that afternoon, something her dad seemed extremely keen on, even excited about. He told her how good it was to hear her voice and how much he had missed her and she had cried again, apologising that she had stayed away for so long, stating that she hadn't been doing it to punish him, but she couldn't bear to look at her mother. He understood, of course he did, that was just the man he was, he was simply quite the opposite to his wife and she had no idea how they managed to work together, but somehow, they did.

Now though she was twisting her thumbs as she starred out of the car window, Robin was driving them to Portland to visit her parents and she was nervous, what if her mother didn't even let her in the door, she had practically disowned her the last time they had seen each other, what if she meant it, what if she never wanted to see her again?

"Penny for your thoughts?" Robin's voice caused her to turn from the view of cars outside and back to him, he was still looking at the road but turned every now and then to glance at her.

"I don't want to go," she whispered.

"Well, we're halfway there now."

"I don't want to go, Robin," she shook her head, her hand coming to hold onto the little handle above the car door as a bought of nausea suddenly washed over her at full force, "pull over."

"What? We're on the freeway!"

"Pull over Robin!" she yelled, her other hand coming to cover her mouth as she began gagging.

"Regina!"

"I'm going to throw up!" She stated, "pull over!"

"Fuck," she could see him looking frantically at the other lanes, before indicating and trying to move to the hard shoulder, "just try and hold it okay? I'm pulling over now." He managed to stop the car at the side of the road and as soon as he had, she was moving out of the door and heading towards the grassy area. She dropped to the floor and lost her breakfast, which wasn't an unusual occurrence due to the pregnancy, it was just she had managed to keep it down longer than usual today and normally she would have been throwing up a lot earlier, she knew however that it wasn't just baby contributing to her sickness, it was also stress.

She felt Robin's hand on her back and sat up to take the tissue he was holding out for her, "thanks," she muttered, using it to wipe her mouth.

"Baby or stress?" he asked, his fingertips swirling on her lower back.

"Both, definitely both," she sniffled, turning to look at him.

"Are you done or is there more?" he asked, taking his tissue back and lovingly cleaning her up a bit more.

"I think I'm done, I just want to get off the side of the road, it's embarrassing."

"Come on then," he stood and helped her up, then back into the car. She sat there and closed her eyes, she was so ready to just get there and get it over with, whatever way it might go, she just wanted to put an end to either their feud or their relationship. "Babe, do you want me to just take you home?"

"No," she sighed, "you're right, we're half way there, might as well carry on now."

"You sure? I'll get off the freeway and turn around, we can go out for a meal or something." He rubbed along her arm gently, "it's clearly affecting you."

"I think I'll be okay," she offered him a weak smile, "as much as I would love to just go for a meal with you the two of us, I really need to sort this I think."

"Good decision," he ginned, kissing her shoulder lightly as he did his seatbelt up and indicated to come back onto the road, edging closer to something Regina knew would be one hell of a confrontation.

* * *

They pulled up in front of the large white mansion and Regina stared up at it, taking a deep breath as she felt Robin squeeze her hand. It felt like it had been years since she had been home, it hadn't, not really, she had taken Robin home for a late Thanksgiving celebration the year before and even then, Cora had been less than welcoming to him, which was a shame. She daren't even imagine her mother's reaction to the fact that they had a baby on the way, she would probably go insane, start smashing things and shout about her job and ask how she thinks she can manage being clinical lead when she had a child to look after.

Knowing Cora, she would accuse her of throwing her career down the drain, throwing away her whole future and if she tried to say that, Regina didn't know if she would be able to keep her cool, because yes, her job meant a lot to her, but it wasn't as important as her baby, as her family.

"You gonna get out or are you just going to keep staring at it?" Robin chuckled.

"Can I stare a little longer?" she quipped, casting him a small smile as she undid her belt and opened the door. As she did she saw the door to the house open and her father came out. "Daddy!" she squealed, practically running towards him and hugging him tightly, closing her eyes as she basked in the feeling of hugging her dad for the first time in months. "I missed you," she whispered.

"I missed you too my dear," he stated, stroking her hair gently, she pulled back to look at him, casting him a bright smile as she held onto his hands.

"I'm so sorry daddy, I didn't mean for it to last this long, do you forgive me?"

"There's nothing to forgive sweetheart, at least not with me."

"Is she really angry at me?" Regina asked, straightening up as she cleared her throat and looked behind her for Robin who had just grabbed some things from the back seat, a bunch of flowers and a bottle of wine. Then he was back by her side, he shook her father's hand before placing it on her lower back.

"Henry."

"Robin, hope you've been looking after this one for me," he gestured to Regina.

"I'm in safe hands," Regina chuckled, leaning he head on his shoulder, "once we have this conversation with mother, we have some exciting news to tell you," she ginned, casting Robin a cheeky smile.

"Well then, I suppose we should get inside and find her then shouldn't we," Henry nodded squeezing her hand gently as he gestured for them to follow him inside.

Robin stopped her and looked into her eyes, "okay?"

"I will be," she leant in and kissed him lightly.

They ventured inside, it still looked the same, it always had done, the white walls and wooden floors, the décor modern yet vintage and not a thing out of place. Robin took Regina's coat for her and hung it up on the hook in the hallway as she removed her shoes. She had opted to wear a dark pair of skinny jeans with a floaty bright yellow strappy top. Her dark hair tumbled down over her shoulders and grazed the top of her breast, she was happy with the length, it was longer than she'd had it in a while, but she liked it long and so did Robin.

There were frames filled with family photos documenting Regina's childhood decorating the walls, she glanced at the side board and spotted a frame holding a picture of someone she didn't recognise. She furrowed her eyebrows but didn't question it, maybe she would later.

As they made their way into the Living room, they were met by her mother who was sat on the couch, she appeared to be drinking some kind of martini, which was strange because she had a rule about never drinking before six in the evening and it was only half three. "Mother."

"Regina," she acknowledged, placing the glass down on the coffee table, "long time no see."

"Hmm, I could say the same to you."

"I do not want to start some sort of conflict between us," Cora held her hands up, "so please keep your sarcasm at bay."

"Happy Mother's Day," Regina whispered, feeling obligated to say it.

"Thank you."

She felt Robin move behind her and squeezed his hand harder, "Cora."

"Robin."

It was awkward and Regina knew that he was bound to be feeling it, he shuffled closer to her and whispered in her ear, "do you need me to stay with you or do you want some space?"

She really wanted to yell at him to stay with her, that he promised her he wouldn't let go of her hand, but she knew he was right, "I think I need to talk to my mother alone."

"Okay, I'll be in the kitchen with Henry," he pressed a light kiss to her cheek before relinquishing his hold on her hand, she was very reluctant to allow him to move his hand from hers, but when he did she watched him walk out and close the door behind her, leaving her with her mother, alone. A silence rang through the room as they simply avoided looking at each other or saying anything.

"Are you just going to stand there or do you think maybe you might want to take a seat at some point?"

"If I have to shelve my sarcasm, why don't you?" Regina snapped, taking a seat opposite her regardless.

"Regina, why did you come here today?"

"I wanted a resolution to this, whatever it is that's between us, enough is enough," she breathed, looking up at the older woman and meeting her eyes, she saw something shining there, something she couldn't quite work out.

"Okay, well…" Cora picked up the alcoholic drink on the table and downed the last of it, "I apologise for my behaviour on New Year's Eve, I was out of line."

"Yes, you were," Regina whispered, "you really hurt me mother. Some of the things you said about Robin, not just Robin, but me also, it was something that cut deeply and then to smash my photo like it meant nothing. It meant so much to me, you might have thought it was just a picture in a frame, but it was more than that, it was the first thing that belonged to me and Robin, the first thing we owned together as a couple. You just broke it," she breathed, "did you care, did you even feel sorry that you had done it?"

"Yes, I did."

That was a start, a little bit of regret was heading in the right direction, but that frame getting smashed hadn't been the only thing to happen, there were other things she needed to apologise for, not just to her, but to Robin also. "And what about the things you said about him, about him not being good enough for me, despite being a highly-qualified doctor, do you regret them too?"

"Of course, I do," Cora looked down and played with the glass in her hand before dropping it back down again. "Regina all I've ever wanted is what is best for you and clearly I have been blind to the truth, trust me, I have been meaning to come to you for a while since that day, to make amends for the things I said to you."

"Why didn't you then?" Regina asked, not believing that this had been so easy, that she had received an apology from her mother just like that, "why didn't you make the first move?"

"Pride, I was too proud to admit I was wrong and I know now that I was foolish, that if I had simply sucked it up and come to you, we could have resolved this much earlier and saved months of torment."

"Yes, you could have," Regina moved to sit beside her.

"You look beautiful dear," Cora stated, reaching out and pushing some of her hair behind her ear, "you're almost glowing."

"I'm happy," she laughed.

Her mother's hands clasped hers and squeezed, "you forgive me then?"

"Yes," she nodded, casting her a watery smile.

Then her mother's eyes widened and her eyes dropped down to their joint hands, she lifted Regina's left and looked at the band and stone that shone on her ring finger, "you're getting married?"

"I am," she breathed, "Robin proposed around a month ago."

"You didn't even tell me, or your father."

"I wanted to, but we were still in a bad place then, one I didn't know if we'd be able to come back from." She stated truthfully, she felt bad having kept that from her parents for so long, she really should have told them sooner. "I'm sorry, I know I should have told you both, but I couldn't."

"It's alright, I understand." There was a long pause in conversation where they looked at each other now and then, why was the tension back? All of a sudden the air was feeling just as thick as it had before they had resolved their issues. "Regina, there is something I have been keeping from you also."

"There is?" she narrowed her eyes, waiting for her mother's confession, a million thoughts going through her head, what if one of her parents were sick? What if they were losing the house? Or getting a divorce? There were thousands of possibilities, but from her mother's tone it seemed serious and she didn't know how much more serious she could handle, she hadn't even told them about the baby yet. "What is it?"

"I should have told you this a long time ago, I had meant to, it just never felt like the right time, I didn't know what was the right time."

"Am I adopted?" she laughed, trying to joke, then she saw her mother's face drop, "no, I'm not adopted, we look the same."

"You aren't adopted Regina, you're mine and your father's."

"What is it then? Why did you make that face when I mentioned being adopted?" this was really strange, she already knew she wasn't adopted, mainly because she was a rare blood type and when she was younger she'd had an accident and had to have a transfusion, her mother had been the only match.

"Well…" just then there was a loud knock on the door and she saw her mother take a deep breath and close her eyes, "I wanted to tell you this before now, this is exactly what I wanted to avoid."

"Avoid what?" Regina asked nervously, "who's at the door?"

"Regina…"

She stood up and swanned out of the sitting room, heading to the main door, she was going to find out for herself.

"Regina! Stop, don't."

She pulled on the handle and came face to face with a tall red-headed woman with pale blue eyes, "who are you?" Regina asked, recognising her as the woman she had seen in the photograph, so obviously, she was someone friendly with her mother, not that she looked old enough to be, she looked more the same age as herself.

"Zelena Green," she quipped, looking past her to Cora, "Happy Mother's Day mom."

Regina's mouth fell open in complete shock, "what?!" she turned to look from her mother to this complete stranger on the doorstep, mom? She had called her mom, mom? Why was she calling her mother mom? "Would someone please like to explain this to me because I am failing to understand here," Regina stated, one of her hands holding onto the wall for support.

"You must be Regina! Oh my, I have been looking forward to meeting you," the woman smiled, before catching her off guard and pulling her in for a hug. She remained like a statue as this strange person just hugged her a little too tightly for her liking, she cleared her throat and attempted to bring her hand in between them, her main aim being to protect the precious little one that was practically trapped in the middle.

The woman seemed to sense her reluctance and pulled back, turning to Cora, "you haven't told her about me, have you," she scoffed accusingly, casting her a look of annoyance.

"I was just doing it, I told you to come at half four."

"Well I'm sorry, I thought you would have been more prepared, I mean it's not as though you haven't had thirty or so years to tell her," the woman moved into the hallway and Regina turned to stare at her mother.

"What is she talking about? Mother!"

"Regina?" She turned to see Robin coming from the kitchen, passing the woman on his way towards her.

"Who is she mother?! What haven't you told me?!"

"Regina, she's your sister."

"I don't have a sister," she shook her head, backing away from Cora, into Robin, immediately reaching out and grabbing him.

"Oh you see I'm long lost," the woman informed her, "mommy here put me up for adoption."

"You gave up a baby?" Regina asked, not meaning for her voice to come out as accusatory as it had, her hand coming to rest protectively over her own child as she stared at her mother in shock. Her mother had just given her sister away? Was she older or younger? Was she her dad's child? She was guessing not, the new-found family member didn't exactly resemble any of them, Regina, on the other hand, was the spitting image of her parents.

"I wasn't old enough to be a mother, I wasn't ready for it."

Regina shook her head as Robin held her tighter, his one hand joining hers on her stomach. She couldn't actually believe that she had a sibling all this time, all the time she thought she had been an only child she'd had a sister, but she hadn't because that had been taken from her, the chance to grown up with someone and not be so alone had been stolen away by her mother. "Why didn't you tell me sooner? What if I wanted to find her, know her!"

"It was a closed adoption she shouldn't have been able to find me," Cora confessed, looking down, she seemed ashamed and sudden Regina felt guilty for yelling at her. It had probably been a hard decision to give up a child, as a doctor she had seen it happen before, young mother's giving up their babies because they didn't have the right means to support them and decided that the child would be better off with someone who wanted and would give it everything it needed. The thing was her mother had been rich, her family were wealthy, they had enough money to support her and her baby so why had she found the need to give her away?

"How did you find her?" Regina asked, turning to look at this person who was her sister, she supposed there was the slightest resemblance, it was the mouth and the mannerisms, although they had grown up apart, apparently, they still managed to gain the same body language. "She's right, a closed adoption means no tracing, no finding out any information about the birth mother."

The woman looked at the floor and shrugged, seeming almost shy now, "I need some surgery and well, I need a match otherwise…"

"Oh, I see," Regina nodded, knowing that was one exception when they would open the adoption files. "So what? You came for a kidney or something?"

"Precisely."

"But I'm not a match," Cora shook her head.

"No," Regina stated point blankly, realising to what her mother was suggesting, "no. I'm sorry I can't."

"Regina," Cora gasped looking at her in shock, "your sister might die and you're saying no?"

"I don't know her mother, I am not being cut open to give her one of my kidneys." She rejected, that wasn't the reason she wasn't doing it, there was not a chance in hell she was ever going to go along with it, she was a doctor and she knew exactly what would happen.

"Regina…"

"No! I said no!"

"It's fine," the red head nodded, "she's right, she doesn't know me, why should she give me a part of herself?"

"It... it's not that," Regina shook her head, "I promise if I could, I would, but I can't," she looked up at Robin, seeing the anger on his features, knowing exactly what he was thinking and it was the same thing she was, he knew what would happen.

"You do know your sister will die if you don't do this."

"You do know that my baby will die if I do this!" she shouted before she could even stop it, one hand clasping over her mouth as she recoiled from them straight to Robin so that she was pressed tightly against him. "They won't do the surgery on me because I am pregnant, doctors do not remove kidneys from pregnant women." Well, that hadn't been the way she wanted to tell her parents that, but they had provided her with little choice. What was she really supposed to say? She wasn't a heartless bitch who would just let her long lost sister die when she had a chance to save her, she had a major reason why she couldn't.

"How long have you been on dialysis?" Robin asked, his fingers skimming over Regina's arm, whist his other hand was literally glued to her abdomen. She knew he was fiercely protective of both her and their baby.

"Around two years."

"The average life expectancy on dialysis whilst waiting for a kidney is five to ten years," he stated, throwing a glare at Cora, "so don't you dare tell Regina that she is killing her sister by not giving her a kidney, because she isn't, why don't you leave the diagnosis to the real doctors?"

Regina squeezed his arm, this had escalated quickly and she really needed to calm the situation down, "Robin," she whispered, "come with me."

"Regina, you're pregnant?" Her mother and father asked at the same time.

"One of you at a time please, Robin with me, now," she took his hand and lead him upstairs, heading to her childhood room where she closed the door behind them and sat down on her bed. She watched as he paced the length of the room his hands going through his hair. "Robin?"

"Regina, she wanted you to put our baby in danger! Go through something that has an insanely high miscarriage rate!"

"Robin! She didn't know I was pregnant!" she shouted, standing up and placing her hands either side of his face forcing him to look at her, "no doctor in the whole country would do that surgery and you know that! Stop it!"

"Sorry, she drives me crazy," he breathed, "your mother, she just… what is wrong with that woman?"

"I have no idea," Regina sighed, hugging to him, "to think we'd just gotten over one major argument, this might just break us for good."

He brushed a finger through her hair, placing it behind her ear, "she can't just ask you to do something like that, just out of the blue."

"Well, we're blaming mother but what if Zelena…"

"I don't think so Regina, she seemed to understand, your mother on the other hand," he scoffed, shaking his head as he let go of her and moved to sit on the edge of the bed burying his head in his hands. She took a deep breath and moved onto the bed behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist, burying her head against his shoulder, her cheek pressed to his shirt.

"She looked scared," Regina whispered, nuzzling him as she closed her eyes, just holding him tight, his hand came to rub her upper thigh gently, "I think she was worried that she had only just found her daughter and was going to lose her again, she thought I was being selfish in denying her the chance to get to know Zelena, in denying myself that chance."

"Still, doesn't mean she can just use you as a human organ farm, just ask you like that straight away."

"She didn't ask me, Robin," she sighed, dropping her arms from him, "I jumped to conclusions at the way the conversation was going."

"Because that's where it was going!" he snapped, "it's probably the only bloody reason that your mother has made up with you in the first place, so she can use you! It's all she ever does Regina."

"Stop it, Robin," she muttered.

"Come on, try tell me that you don't think that too, that deep down you weren't questioning why she had just made up with you so easily!"

"Robin, stop it!" she yelled, standing up and glaring at him.

"It's bad enough that she is trying to take over your life, but our child's too!"

"Please stop it," she cried. She hated it when he got angry and when they fought, it was a rare occurrence and had been since they had been together. If they had argued, it had only been over small things, little squabbles.

He took a heavy breath, "I'm sorry Gina, I am, hey, come here," he reached out to her and she went to him. God, she was crying again, she was sure that it was the pregnancy hormones because she had never been as emotional before. "I'll be quite now okay, please don't cry," he whispered.

"I have a sister," she breathed.

"Yeah, you do," he chuckled, rubbing her back gently.

"I can't believe it."

"Come on then, let's go meet her, properly shall we? Without all this pressure on you."

"Okay," she smiled, leaning in and kissing his lips gently.

"I'm sorry I made you cry."

"No you didn't," she shook her head, brushing her hair behind her ear, "you didn't make me cry, I'm just… you know…" she rubbed the back of her hand over her face. "I want to go meet my sister."

"Let's go," he pressed his lips to her cheek, before squeezing her hand and pulling her with him. Just as they opened the door, they bumped straight into her mother and father.

"Regina? You're pregnant?" Cora asked, it was clear that tears had been streaming down her face because her cheeks were red and puffy. Regina couldn't remember ever having seen her cry in her life, ever. The truth was, Cora Mills didn't cry.

"Yes," she whispered, "we wanted to tell you, and for it to be a happy time, but that obviously got ruined."

"I'm going to be a grandmother," she stated, a watery smile coming onto her face.

"You're happy?"

"Yes, of course I'm happy," Cora pulled her into her arms. Regina was slightly stunned as she looked over her mother's shoulder to see her father shaking Robin's hand and congratulating him. She hadn't expected her mother to take it so well, she half expected her to be telling her not to keep the baby, so she was over the moon that she was happy.

Once she pulled back her father hugged her also and they all looked at each other, "how far along are you?"

"About eleven weeks," Regina stated awkwardly as they both touched her stomach gently, the look on their faces, however, reassured her and she smiled and shook her head as she put her hands on top of theirs.

"I take it you're happy too," Henry stated.

"Really happy daddy," she smiled, "we both are," she looked at Robin who was stood just behind her, his hands on her shoulders.

"Well, congratulations to you both. And happy Mother's Day to you madam," Henry smiled, stroking his daughters face tenderly, "I can hardly believe that my little girl is going to have a little one of her own."

"I know," she bit down on her bottom lip, "trust me, you are just as surprised as we were by this tiny miracle. Mom, I need to know about Zelena," she stated, her mood returning to its once serious one, "tell me everything before I meet her properly please."

"Okay, I will, I promise."

* * *

It turned out her mother had given birth to Zelena at the age of eighteen, she had fallen pregnant and her high school boyfriend had upped and left her, saying that he wasn't going to be any sort of father to the child and that his education had been more important. So he had abandoned her, left her to cope alone. She had decided that there was no way she could get rid of the baby, but as the pregnancy progressed, she found that couldn't do it, she didn't have it in her to be a single parent with no income and no education.

Her parents had also said that they wouldn't support her any longer unless she gave away the child, so she had done the best thing for her child, which had in turn been the hardest thing she had ever done, she had given away her baby as soon as she was born, with the hope that she would have a better life than the one she could offer her.

Cora had also explained this to be the reason she was so protective over Regina because she felt that she needed to prove she could do it, that she could give her child everything they would ever need and more. There had been more crying and Regina felt as though finally she understood, she finally got why her mother had always acted the way she had, why she had pushed her to become her best self.

Now she had to meet her sister and she was nervous, she didn't want to talk about her illness, that was something for another day, something she didn't want to get in the way of the rest of their evening. She stood outside the sitting room and took a deep breath, trying to talk herself up to it. Her mother had told her that Zelena was a high school teacher who taught English, she was five years older and apparently, she wasn't bitter about being given up. She'd had a great child hood with amazing adopted parents who she loved dearly.

Regina straightened her top and her hair, before pulling down on the handle and walking into the room, seeing the woman sat on the couch with a glass of orange juice in her hand. As soon as Regina was in the room she stood up, "hi, sorry about the way we met earlier," she rushed, "I feel absolutely awful about it."

"It's fine," Regina smiled.

"You're my sister."

"Seems that way," she nodded.

Zelena placed the glass down and walked over to her. Regina really didn't know what to do, she wasn't very good with things like this, she wasn't really a people person, especially not with people she didn't know and had only just met. Unless they were patients, but Zelena wasn't a patient, she was the sister she hadn't even know existed until that day. Nevertheless, she decided to walk towards her.

"You are so beautiful," Zelena laughed, looking at her in awe.

"So are you," Regina smiled, letting out a nervous chuckle.

"I can't believe it, I always wanted a sister."

"Me too."

The red head moved closer and took her hands, squeezing them friendly, "we have so much to catch up on."

"Yes, we really do. Mother tells me you're a teacher."

"Yes, but you're a doctor! That's amazing."

Regina bit down on her bottom lip as she looked at this person, this stranger, but it was weird, she didn't feel like they were strangers anymore, not really, it felt like they were closer, like they were a part of one another. "It's so good to meet you," Regina gushed, a sudden wash of emotion flowing over her as she hugged her properly, making up for earlier. Zelena held her back and it was strange, actually, just all of it was a really surreal experience.

"Congratulations by the way on your baby."

"Thank you." She pulled back, "I'm really sorry about…"

"Stop it, let's not bring up that nastiness," Zelena shook her head, "I want to know you and I don't want to talk about horrid things like that. Please."

"Okay."

* * *

The rest of the day went really well, Regina and Zelena seemed to just bond straight away, she had been so surprised at how lovely she had been. Mother had been quiet over dinner, mainly because she couldn't get a word in edgeways because of Zelena, which Regina thought was hilarious, because mother hated it when people talked too much over dinner, but clearly, this new addition to the family couldn't care less.

After a happy good bye, Regina was sat quietly in the passenger seat as Robin drove them home; it was dark out, later than they had planned and she had tucked her feet underneath her as she rested her head on the seat, watching Robin as he drove, a lazy smile on her face as she played absently with the tassel of the sweatshirt she was wearing. It was Robin's but he'd left it in the back seat of the car and because she had been cold she put it on.

"What?" he grinned, looking at her quickly before back to the road.

"Nothing, just noting how handsome you were looking tonight."

"Oh, you were?" He chuckled, indicating off the freeway and taking the smaller road which led back to Storybrooke.

"Hmm," she nodded, "thank you for being my rock," she whispered sleepily.

"I think there might have been points where I lost it a little bit."

"Hmm, I suppose, but still Robin, I wouldn't have been able to cope today without you so thank you."

"You're welcome beautiful, I think you did amazing today considering."

"Yes, but all I want to do is go home and go to sleep."

"And that you shall do my Queen."

"Will my King be kind enough to give his Queen a foot rub?" she asked cheekily.

"I'll rub whatever part you want me to," he laughed, turning off down the narrow road which lead to their long driveway.

"Is that a promise?"

"Yes."

She smiled and closed her eyes momentarily, knowing all the little turns off by heart so, therefore, knowing that he was turning onto their drive. Once he parked up she looked at their cottage and released a deep breath of relief, as much as she had enjoyed the day she was happy to be home. He opened her door for her and they walked to the entrance together.

As soon as they pushed open the front door, the tell tale sound of a jingling bell came running down through the hallway and Regina lent down a little, her arms awaiting her cat. Lola jumped into them and nuzzled her lovingly, "hello there my sweetheart," Regina laughed, lifting her up as she purred against her.

"Seems Lola wanted to say happy Mother's Day too." Robin chuckled, locking the front door behind them as they ascended the stairs to get ready for bed.

"Yes she did," Regina smirked as she placed the cat down on their bed and it curled up at the bottom.

Robin came up to her and placed his hands on her hips, caressing them gently, "just think, next year we will be able to celebrate properly," he leant down and lifted her shirt kissing her abdomen, "when this little one will be here with us."

"I can't wait," Regina giggled as he continued to lavish her in little kisses that tickled her stomach. She really couldn't wait for them to hold their baby in their arms and start their life as a family and not just as a couple.

* * *

 **Hi! I hope you liked it. So I was thinking that the next chapter might be flashback based either a year or maybe even two years prior to the current setting. Let me know what you think I should do and if you like that idea or want me to carry on in the present!**

 **Thanks for reading! xoxoxox**


	6. Independence Day

**So I know this is 4 days late, but it's here now, so I hope you enjoy. :)**

 **Also does anyone know what American Holidays are next because us Brits have different ones? If you could let me know that would be great! Thank you! :) xoxoxox**

* * *

Robin sat on the bed as he watched Regina frantically pulling things out of the wardrobe and literally flinging them around the room, "Gina?"

"Where is it?" she asked.

"What are you looking for?" he shook his head.

"The present I got for Zelena, I put it in here and now it's gone," she sighed, sitting back on her heels, resting her hands on her ever-growing baby bump, "do you know where it is?"

He rubbed the back of his head thinking about if for a moment before standing and flipping open the suitcase that she had packed a couple of days ago, "babe, did you consider that maybe you had already packed the present?"

"I didn't," she groaned, dropping backwards and flailing her legs dramatically as she shook her head, "how did I not remember packing the present? I just don't know how I could have forgotten that," she protested, her hands stroking across the side of her stomach.

"Well, you have been so busy lately, what with work and other doctor's appointments, remembering everything for Lola whilst coping with all your pregnancy symptoms such as fatigue, nausea and cravings, you can hardly blame yourself for forgetting that you had packed a present, it's not really the first thing you think you need to remember," he grinned moving over to pick her up of the ground and make her sit on the edge of the bed. Lola had been a little ill, so Regina had to take her to the vets, it hadn't been anything serious but it really wasn't easy trying to make sure that a cat took its antibiotics.

She looked up at him and shook her head, "you would think I would have remembered that though."

"It's a small present, you probably just saw it in the wardrobe and decided to put it in while you remembered about it."

"That is a good point," she nodded.

"You're nervous, what is it?" Robin knew that in the time they had been together he had developed the ability to tell what she was feeling at any given moment and right in that minute, she looked like she had the weight of the world on her shoulders, even though it was the fourth of July and she should be celebrating that they had managed to get off work in order to go to her sister's party. He moved behind her on the bed, his hands coming to her shoulders as he massaged them, leaning to press a kiss to her neck, "hmm?" he nuzzled against her ear, "you wanna talk to me?"

"I guess I'm just worried about going to the party, I mean all Zelena's friends will be there and we'll know no one."

"Your mom and dad are going, right?" he asked, working out a kink as he pushed down the strap of her nightdress.

"Yeah, I guess they are, but so will all of Zelena's adopted family, I know she said they were good to her, but I dunno."

"Well, I for one know that they will adore you, I mean how could they not?"

"There are many people who don't like me," she scoffed, looking down at her hands as she twisted them around each other.

"Well, they are fools, because you are the most beautiful, kind, caring person I have ever met in my entire life," his hands left her shoulders and moved around her waist to land on her bump, pulling hers with them, "and if they don't like you, then more fool them, right? They are the ones who will be missing out by not having you in their life."

"You have to say that," she rolled her eyes, leaning back to rest her head on his shoulder.

"I don't think I have to say anything, last time I checked this was a country with democracy."

"True," she chuckled.

"You know what I would be more worried about?" he grinned, moving off the bed to stand in front of her and run his hands up and down her arms.

"What?"

"The fact that your fiancé is British and this holiday is celebrating you Americans finally being free from the likes of myself," he smirked, loving that he had managed to gain a smile from her as she shook her head and smacked his arm playfully.

"Well there is definitely one British national that I don't want to be free from, ever," she cupped his cheeks with her hands and leant in to press her lips to his, "I love you."

"Love you too, now get yourself dressed madam, we have a long drive to your sister's. I still think that we should have caught a plane to Boston," he shook his head.

"It's only just over four hours," she shrugged, "I think we'll be okay."

"I hope so, the last time you got in a car to see your family didn't go down very well," he grinned, remembering the incident on the highway with her throwing up at the side of the road. "Do you think you want to sleep in the car?" he asked, pulling her up into his arms as they walked to the bathroom together and he flicked on the water in the shower.

"I might do, but I cannot believe that you offered to drive my parents, I don't know quite how I am going to manage in a car for that amount of time with them."

"With your mother," he corrected, knowing how much she loved Henry.

"Yes," she sighed, dropping her nightdress to the floor and slipping into the shower, moving under the water as she allowed it to run through her tresses. Robin watched her, she was so beautiful and without any clothes he could see the evidence of their little creation in even more detail. He perched on the edge of the tub and observed as she emptied some of her shampoo into her hands and proceeded to wash her hair, making the shampoo foam up as she did so, before allowing the running water to rinse it away.

"Are you going to leave your hair natural today?" he asked, looking in the mirror as he neatened his stubble, he could see her quite clearly in the reflective surface.

"I don't think so," she shook her head, "I'm meant to be making a good impression and that isn't going to happen with my hair looking like an untamed lion's mane."

"I love your hair like that."

"Maybe I will curl it, but I am not embracing my natural curls today, that is not happening."

"Fine," he huffed, turning to look at her as she got out of the shower, her skin glistening with water droplets. "God you look so beautiful," he groaned, moving to place his hands on the swell of her abdomen before dropping down to place a kiss on it, just below her navel, "hello my sweet little one," he smiled against her skin, feeling her hands go to his hair as she ruffled it playfully. "Are you gonna tell mommy to stop panicking hey?"

"Robin you do know that our child isn't capable of telling me anything of the sort," he looked up and caught her rolling her eyes at him.

"I do know that, I am a doctor so it would be worrying if I didn't."

She chuckled as swatted the side of his head before pulling away and grabbing her towel; wrapping it around her she moved out of the door and headed back to their bedroom.

* * *

Regina was asleep in the passenger seat, she had gone through the arduous task of blow drying her hair, then straightening it, only for her to then curl it again in a more precise manner. Her perfect curls dropped down to the swell of her breasts and she really did look amazing. Her makeup was more natural that she would usually go for, she had held back on the customary dark eyes and only really kept the bright red lips from her usual look. Her eyelids had a glittery bronze finish and her eye liner was discrete, flicking in a thin line.

She looked amazing, especially since she was wearing his favourite dress, the red one that went amazing with her dark hair and dark eyes. He looked away from her, training his eyes ahead as he pulled off onto her parent's road. Not wanting to wake her he pulled to a stop and quietly un-clicked his seat belt, getting out as quietly as he could and closing the door behind him.

He made his way up their path, adjusting his shirt as he did so, he had just raised his hand to knock on the door when it opened and he came face to face with her mother, "Robin," she stated, from the look on her face he could tell she was a little shocked that he had been the one to come to the door and not her daughter. "Where's Regina?"

"She's sleeping in the car, she's had a busy week at work and is pretty shattered, I didn't have the heart to wake her up."

"Very well," Cora nodded, "I do hope Mr Locksley that you haven't been allowing my daughter to over exert herself whilst carrying your child."

"Do you really think that I would be able to stop her from doing what she wants to, I have however been making her take more breaks and try to make sure she rests more."

"I know very well how stubborn that girl is, you just need to make sure that you tell her to rest and…"

"Cora would you please stop lecturing the poor boy, he has been gracious enough to pick us up and I am sure the last thing he needs right now is a telling off from the in laws," Henry huffed, dragging his case behind him, "Robin, how have you been?"

"Good thanks Mr Mills," he grinned, going to take the case from him, only for the older man to stop him.

"Don't worry lad I got it, you can get the other bag."

"There are no more bags Henry," Cora scoffed.

" Oh I am pretty sure there are," he chuckled to himself, managing to get to the bottom of the driveway before she worked out what it was that he was saying.

"Henry!" she squealed picking up some things before locking the door and running after him, "that was uncalled for wasn't it?"

Robin shook his head before following after them and lifting the door to the boot so that they could put their things inside. He looked through at Regina, checking if she was still asleep, it wasn't ideal if he was completely honest, he would much rather have her awake to talk to her parents instead of leaving him alone with them, he had a feeling that they had a very long car journey ahead of them and it would be a miracle if they kept quiet enough to allow her to sleep.

* * *

One hour down two to go, they were half way to Boston, Cora and Henry were the back and there was an awkward silence, shockingly Regina was still asleep, something he was happy about, because at least she was getting some much-needed rest. They'd had a couple of conversations, most being about how the pregnancy was going and how Regina was managing to handle everything. He had inquired about their health and Cora had responded saying that Henry needed to cut down on the snacks as his cholesterol was too high, Robin had seen him roll his eyes through the mirror and chuckled.

He heard Regina let out a moan and looked at her, seeing her shuffled lower in her seat, her hand stroking across her leg, she was clearly still sleeping, so he simply grinned at her and looked back to the road, he could hear Cora and Henry talking softly in the back so simply let himself think. Then Regina made another noise which was entirely too sexual for his liking and he glanced at her, noticing that her hand was moving somewhere completely inappropriate considering that her folks were in the car with them.

His eyes went wide as he cringed, conflicted between not wanting to wake her and waking her up to stop the embarrassing situation she would surely be in were she to wake up and discover that her parents had witnessed it, they didn't seem to have noticed anything yet though so maybe, "oh Robin," she breathed and closed his eyes for a brief second before concentrating back on the road, this wasn't going to end well, "Robin yes… please," she whimpered.

"Regina," he reached out shaking her gently, not looking away.

"Robin, oh god yes."

"Regina?" Oh shit, so Cora had heard her now, this was just perfect.

"Regina, wake up," he pushed her a little harder, only for her to grab his hand and move it down her body, this was not happening, for one it was dangerous driving and for two her parents were in the backseat! He pulled his hand back, "Regina babe," he patted her cheek. Why the hell was she still asleep and apparently still dreaming?

"Ooh yes, please… Robin!" in that moment he nipped her arm sharply, not having wanted to, but seeing no other way to stop what was going on, she suddenly shot upright and took a deep breath, her eyes flashing open as she whipped around to look at him, "what just happened?" She whispered.

"I think you might have been dreaming," he muttered.

She rubbed a hand over her face and smiled at him, "what a dream it was as well."

"Oh yes, we heard what sort of dream it was," Cora tutted and he saw Regina physically freeze in her seat, her eyes widening as her mouth dropped open.

"No."

"Sorry babe," he cringed.

She turned then and sighed, "mom, daddy, hi," her voice was small and Robin was really trying not to laugh, because it was kinda funny to be honest, probably not for her but for him it was somewhat funny.

"Someone's finally awake," Henry stated and Robin looked at him through the mirror, apparently, he was more embarrassed than Regina was.

"Yes, sorry, Robin was supposed to wake me when we arrived at your house, but I see that he failed to do so," she scoffed, casting him a glare before looking back in the backseat again, "so how are you both?"

* * *

When they pulled up at Zelena's house Regina couldn't have gotten out of the car quicker, she literally jumped out and around to the boot to grab the bags. Robin chuckled and shut the car off before following her, opening Cora's door for her and taking the bags from Regina. "I can carry it you know."

"You aren't supposed to be carrying heavy objects, I got it."

She rolled her eyes at him, but let him take it anyway. There was music playing and Robin guessed that the party had already started, well to be honest he wouldn't be surprised because it had started at five and they should have arrived at that time but they had been delayed due to the shitty satnav which at one-point Robin had been tempted to throw out of the window.

"Regina you're here!" He turned around to see her red headed sister coming out of the door and pull her into a hug, a glass of wine in one hand as she clung to Regina with the other.

"Hey sis," Regina chuckled hugging her back before moving her hand to rest on her bump.

"Look at you pretty woman," Zelena gushed, placing her hands gently on Regina's belly, "baby is getting bigger in there isn't she, do you know the gender yet?"

"No we haven't found out but we will be doing hopefully at the next scan."

"What?" Robin furrowed his eyebrows, "I thought we were gonna have it be a surprise." He didn't want to know until the birth, something about it made it more special, even though he knew that he could probably tell on his own from looking at the ultrasound picture, he would prefer to wait for confirmation when the baby was born.

"I… think this is a conversation that can wait," she reason and he agreed, now was not the time to be getting into something like that.

"Sure," he nodded, "Zelena."

"Robin! Have you been looking after my little sister here?"

"What do you think?"

Zelena chuckled and hugged him briefly before pulling back and taking Regina's hand, "come on you there are so many people you need to meet, I have told everyone about my beautiful little sister."

Regina smiled and shook her head before going off with Zelena, leaving Robin stood rather awkwardly with her parents. "Zelena?" She turned to look at him, stopping in the doorway, "I was just wondering where we should put these bags."

"Oh silly me, of course you were," she shook her head before releasing Regina from her hold and disappearing through the little gate she had come through, "Walsh! Come here a sec!"

She came back pulling a man with her, "Walsh this is my sister Regina and her fiancé Robin, Robin, Regina this is my boyfriend Walsh."

"Nice to meet you," Robin nodded shaking his head, as Regina copied him.

"Likewise," he smiled, seemingly reluctantly, "babe the sausages on the barbecue are going to burn if…"

"You need to take my mother's bag upstairs for her," Zelena stated, "Robin shouldn't have to carry everyone's."

"I can go and check on your barbecue for you," Henry stated.

"Thank you," Zelena smiled, giving him a quick hug and also hugging her mother, "this way then Robin, Regina."

* * *

Robin was sat beside Henry in the garden as he watched Regina talk to Zelena and some of her friends, he had his plate stocked up with food from the barbecue and had promised that he wouldn't tell Cora that Henry had been at the desserts. "Well this is certainly fun," Henry stated sarcastically.

"Yeah, exactly what I was thinking," he chuckled, "not that I had anything better to do, but everyone just seems so…"

"Chipper," Henry huffed.

"Yeah, I don't know how Cora hasn't gone crazy," Robin laughed clinking his bottle of beer against his father in laws as he leant back in his chair.

"Oh I bet on the inside she is really getting wound up by this," Henry sniggered, "I shouldn't laugh, I will get the brunt of it when no one else is around and she wants to rant."

"Tell me about it."

"I bet Regina is the same as her mother in that respect is she not?"

"Some of the time she can be, but I still love her more than anything," he stated, seeing his fiancée laugh at something as she sipped her glass of orange juice.

"Me too," Henry nodded, "she's a special one isn't she."

"She really is," Robin agreed, swigging some of his beer and taking a bite out of his hot dog.

"You know she's been happier this past year and a half than I have ever seen her, I was worried about her for a time."

Robin sighed thinking back on what she had been like before he told her how he felt, before they had finally gotten together, sure she had seemed happy, but he could always see through that happiness and see the loneliness that lie behind, she'd try to hide it, but her smile hadn't quite reached her eyes.

"She was alone for so many years, without anyone, but now she smiles, whenever she's with you I see that little glint in her eyes, it's happiness, you mean the world to her."

"She means the world to me and to be honest I was in the same position as her before we found each other, both of us had been hurt in the past and both of us were scared of finding love again, but how can you not love her?"

"She is too lovable," Henry chuckled.

"Why do I feel like my ears are burning," Regina smiled as she came over to them, picking up Robin's plate before slipping onto his lap, her arm coming around his neck as she placed a light kiss on his lips. She picked at his food, taking a bite out of his burger and giggling quietly as he gave her a playful squeeze.

"Excuse me madam."

"What? I'm hungry," she moaned, taking another bite, "are you denying me? Are you denying baby? Baby wants a burger."

"Well why doesn't baby go and get her own burger."

"Because she _or he_ , wants this one," she chuckled, "and you already have one, if I wanted one I would have to go ask Walsh," she rolled her eyes.

"Ooh looks as though someone doesn't like their sister's boyfriend."

"I just get a… vibe… I don't know what it is."

"He's a tool," Henry shook his head.

Regina practically choked on the food that was in her mouth and looked at her father, "daddy!"

"What it's the truth."

"It is kinda true," Robin grinned at Henry. He hadn't really thought all that much of him when Zelena had introduced him, but he did agree with Regina, there was a certain vibe, something that didn't exactly sit right and he didn't know what it was.

"What are you two doing hiding over here anyway?"

"Avoiding people aren't we Robin," Henry smirked.

"Daddy I do hope you aren't being a bad influence on Robin."

"Of course not, I don't know what you mean my dear," her father laughed.

Regina snuggled close to Robin, her head pressing to his chest as she finished off the burger and picked at his chips, "babe do you need a drink?" Robin asked, stroking her knee gently as he pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

"I think I'm good," she yawned.

"Still tired?"

"Maybe a little."

"Do you wanna go lay down for a bit?"

"Course not, I just want to sit here," she yawned again before snuggling closer to him, closing her eyes, her fingers closing around his jacket as she pulled her legs up onto the chair. She weighed practically nothing so it didn't really make any difference to him, she just curled herself up and within a few minutes she was asleep again.

"She must have had quite the week," Henry whispered.

"Yeah, she's just been getting sleepy more often lately, but I think we need to monitor her iron levels," he stated, playing with her hair gently, "she's been taking all the vitamins, but I worry that she isn't getting the right breaks at work when I'm not there to tell he to slow down, I got Tink to help me, but I can't watch her 24/7, I wish I could," he muttered, nuzzling against her.

"I'm sure you are doing great and so will Regina be, I know she would put her child at risk."

"No, you're right, she wouldn't do anything that might hurt the baby, it means too much to her, to both of us."

* * *

Regina woke up again about an hour later and decided that she was still hungry, she had gone into the kitchen to pick at some of the leftovers, mainly because all the BBQ food had been packed away. Robin followed her in and crept up behind her, seeing her peeking in the fridge, he wrapped his arms around her and pressed a kiss to her neck, "what ya eating?" he chuckled.

"Nothing," she shook her head, putting something back in the fridge.

"What's that then?" he picked it up and looked at it, "burger cheese?"

"Yes," she mumbled.

"What's wrong with that?"

"It was what I was putting it with," she cringed.

He unrolled it and shook his head, "no, that is gross."

"I know!" she turned in his arms, "what is happening to me?"

"Marshmallows and cheese? Really?"

"Cravings!" she excused, snatching it from him and taking a bite, he watched her as she scrunched her eyebrows together.

"Nice? Gross?"

"Surprisingly nice, just the right balance of sweet to savoury."

"Sure okay then," he chuckled, moving his head down to her hand and, against his better judgement, biting some off. "Weird."

"It's not bad is it," she giggled, deciding that she was going to steal more of the cheese slices, slipping them into the pocket of her denim jacket before moving over to the table and also taking some marshmallows.

"What are you two doing in here?" Zelena asked, coming in with a grin on her face and a wine glass still in her hand, Robin swore she hadn't put it down since they arrived.

"Just picking at the nibbles," Regina chuckled, "seemingly baby is hungry."

"Okay," Zelena came closer and wrapped an arm around Regina, "you should have told me, I could have cooked you up something else, is there anything you…"

"I'm fine with leftovers," she smiled looking at her sister and biting her lip before shaking her head, "how much have you had to drink?"

"What?"

"Wine? How much have you had?"

"I don't know," Zelena laughed, "I mean I haven't really been counting them if I am honest with you."

"Honey, you do know that you aren't really supposed to drink when on dialysis," Regina stated and Robin could see the new concern written on her face and now he thought about it, Zelena had probably had too much considering her medical condition.

Zelena's face dropped as she placed the glass down on the side and shook her head, "no one told me."

"The doctor didn't tell you to drink in moderation?" Regina asked, casting Robin a confused glance.

"No, she didn't say anything about it, but I can't really remember, I don't really drink that often, only usually at parties and things like that."

"You'll be fine," Robin shrugged, "just keep in mind that you should probably only drink in moderation from now on."

"Thanks docs," she chuckled, "guess I'm on the orange juice with you then Gina."

"Guess you are."

* * *

Robin was coming back from the restroom when he bumped into someone and felt wet all of a sudden, looking up he saw a woman with dark hair, "sorry," he cringed, "I didn't quite see you there."

"Well I'll take that as an insult," she scoffed, wiping down the front of her dress, "it hurts me to think that I simply blend in with the crowd."

He looked at her and furrowed his eyebrows, "oh, sorry, I didn't mean it like that, I obviously wasn't looking where I was going, excuse me." He moved to go past her, but she caught his arm and pulled him into the sitting room, "I…"

"So what is your name then? I haven't seen you around here before?" she smiled sitting down on the couch and patting the seat next to him in a gesture for him to sit, reluctantly he did so, not that he knew why, but he had a feeling this was a woman you couldn't argue with.

"Robin," he muttered, "and you?"

"Fiona," she smiled, "Zelena's sister."

"Oh, Zelena didn't mention she had a sister," he shrugged, did Regina know? Was she Zelena's adopted sister or was she her sister on her father's side? It was just weird because he would have thought if Regina knew, so would he.

"Well she does, has anyone ever told you that you have amazing eyes?" she asked, staring directly at him, making him feel insanely uncomfortable, he knew he needed to get out of this room and quick.

"Once or twice," he nodded, "in fact my _fiancée_ tells me all the time."

"Well your fiancée is a lucky woman," she smiled, biting down on her bottom lip and it was only then that he caught the whiff of alcohol, he didn't know how he hadn't noticed it before, the woman stank of it, she was clearly completely intoxicated.

"Okay I think you maybe need to lay down and sleep it off for a bit," he stated, going to stand up only for her to drag him back down with more strength than he had expected.

"Only if you lay down with me," she laughed, literally laying over him. Robin was stunned for a brief second until she went to kiss him and he pushed her off him and shook his head.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?!" He yelled, standing again, "I suggest that you don't come near me again," he huffed before bee lining for the door, he couldn't get out of their fast enough, she was a crazy woman, but alcohol could so that to a person. Once he was out he ran his hands though his hair and walked outside where the rest of the party was, he needed to find Regina and tell her what had gone on, mainly because the doctor in him was worried that Fiona was in trouble, but he most certainly wasn't going to be the one to treat her after that performance.

As soon as he was outside he saw Henry walking towards him, "hey have you seen Gina?"

"I think you probably have a lot of explaining to do."

Robin furrowed his eyebrows, "I don't know what you are talking about? I need to find her…"

"She saw Robin, whatever you were doing…"

"Whatever I was doing?" he shook his head, what the hell could she have seen? "forgive me if I don't follow."

"Go and find her now, she went out of the gate."

He was nearly out of the gate when he saw Zelena sat next to Walsh talking to him and her mother, "Zelena."

"Robin? What's up?"

"I'm just looking for Regina, but I think your other sister may have let herself get into quite a state, she's in the sitting room."

"Fiona?" she rose her eyebrows, standing from her chair and shaking her head, "if she did anything I am so sorry, she gets a little handsy when intoxicated, probably should have warned you about it."

"It would have been nice to have a heads up yeah," he sighed, hurrying out of the gate and looking down the road, trying to see if he could spot his fiancée. He grabbed his phone from his pocket and dialled her number, hoping that she would answer, "pick up Regina! God dammit." After reaching her voicemail three times, he decided that his only other option was to walk and see if he could spot her, surely, she couldn't have got far, he just hoped he went in the right direction, it was dark, around about ten at night and there were fireworks going off in every direction.

If he knew her like he thought he did, she would be on the beach and he didn't know what he had done, but clearly it must have been something. Running down the street he headed in the direction of the sea, it was a good ten minute walk before the sand came into view and he saw a figure sat huddled on the beach.

"Regina?!" he called, crossing the road before running onto the sand and hurrying to her, "what are you doing?" Apparently ignoring him as she didn't answer, he sighed and sat down beside her, "Gina? What's going on?"

"Am I not enough?" she whispered in a voice that sounded so far from the woman he knew.

"Hey what are you talking about?" he asked, keeping his tone soft as he placed a hand on her back, only for her to shrug away from his touch.

"Don't," she closed her eyes and buried her face in her hands, "just don't touch me."

"Regina you got to tell me what I've done wrong here babe because I…"

"I found you laying on the couch with another woman Robin, that's what you did wrong!" she snapped, "or are you going to deny it?"

"No, I am not and she was drunk she pulled me down," he stated, seeing her stand from her position and wipe the sand off her ass.

"So you didn't want her?! You don't think she's prettier than me or thinner than me, or is just more of a people person than me?! Maybe she's cleverer, does she work out?! Or maybe you are just plain bored of me!"

"Okay I don't know where any of that has come from," he tutted shaking her head, she was so fucking insecure and it killed him. Gripping both her arms so she couldn't run off he forced her to look at him, "you listen to me and you pay attention to what I am saying to you. No one is ever going to be prettier than you, in my eyes you are perfect, the most beautiful woman in the world, as for being skinny, babe you're pregnant, with my child I might add and that just strengthens the bond we already had."

He reached out and wiped the tears from her face before continuing, "you are the smartest person I know, you are qualified to do these massive surgeries, you help people in need, you are amazing. How could I ever be bored of you? You are the best thing in my life and as for that stupid woman, she was out of it and I had already told her about my amazing fiancée who I loved more than anything." He dropped to his knees in front of her before resting his head against her stomach and hugging her.

"Why were you lying there with her?"

"Trust me, I was not consenting to that; there is no other woman in this world, or any world for that matter that I would ever want to lie with, you are the only one for me, I promise you," he looked up at her and sighed, where did all this self doubt come from, he knew she had been hurt in the past but that was different, she knew that he wasn't Daniel and that he wanted to spend the rest of his life making her happy and keeping her and their child safe.

"I love you," she cried, dropping down to his level and flinging her arms around his neck, pressing her lips to his cheek, "Robin I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I know you would never hurt me," she sniffled against his shoulder and he stroked her hair gently.

"Shush, it's okay," he breathed pulling back to kiss her lips gently before brushing his nose against hers, "just don't ever doubt how much I love you again."

"I won't," she shook her head.

"I'm not going to hurt you, I promise."

"I know you aren't," she whispered, kissing him lightly, "I just feel like everything is a competition that there is always going to be someone who is prettier than me or wittier than me."

"You are perfect for me, you and I, we're like soulmates, we belong together Regina you and I," he reassured, "and every time I see you, you take my breath away and I think how am I so lucky to have this amazing woman in my life," he ginned kissing her face as his hands began to move across her back his voice changing to a playful tone, "being in her presence is an sheer honour, knowing that no one else is lucky enough to bag a beautiful queen."

"I should hope you weren't going to say drag queen," she laughed.

"No, I said beautiful queen, but I do know how much you love Ru Paul," he grinned pressing his lips to the side of hers before pulling back and looking in her eyes. "I'm never going to love anyone more than I love you."

"Not even our baby?" she quizzed, stroking her bump gently.

"Ah but our baby is part of you, so technically that counts," he breathed, "you and our baby and all the other little one which are yet to come along."

"Let's see how we do with the first child before we go planning on more," she chuckled.

"Do you wanna come back with me now?" he asked.

"I rather like sitting here," she breathed closing her eyes, "the waves are peaceful."

"Except for the loud fireworks."

"True," she sighed before opening her eyes and looking at him again, "who was she anyway, that woman?"

"She was Zelena's adopted sister Fiona."

"Fiona? That bitch," she growled standing up and wiping the sand off her, "she knew! She knew who you were, who I was!"

Robin stood and grabbed her hands, "babe, how about we forget about her and go have some fun of our own?" He suggested, pulling her into his arms, the last thing he wanted her to do was to get in a fight with someone, not in her condition and Fiona probably was passed out somewhere. He moved his lips to her neck and kissed his way up, sucking on the spot below her ear and gaining a low moan from her.

"What sort of fun?" she breathed, her hands costing over his back.

"I think you know what sort," he ginned against her.

"Okay, let's go and debauch my sister's spare room."

"Let's," he chuckled, pressing his lips to hers once more before grabbing her hand and pulling her in the direction of Zelena's place.

* * *

They snuck into the house like naughty school children, trying to avoid the guests that were still there, most were outside around the camp fire they had going. Once they were clear of the garden they began making their way up the stairs, chuckling as they went.

When they reached the top they headed towards their allocated room. The room wasn't really to their taste, but it was nice, the walls were painted a very subtle green, there was cream bedding which had blowing dandelions depicted and the rest of the furnishings were rather simple, the one thing standing out being the lime green carpet which matched the tassels on the lampshades.

Just as they were about to push the door open, someone came out of the bathroom. "Regina."

"Daddy," she smiled, pressing Robin to the wall, his boner was against her ass and he had to stop himself from groaning, especially when she moved against him, making sure that she put pressure on his dick.

"I see Robin found you."

"He did and he explained the situation, Zelena's drunk sisster tried to jump him and took him by surprise that was all, she practically assaulted him."

"I see," Henry nodded, looking them up and down and Robin wondered if he knew what was going on, if so that was slightly embarrassing, but to be honest Regina was pregnant and they lived together so it wasn't rocket science that they were having sex anyway was it. "What are you doing up here then?"

"I need a lie down, I don't feel so good, I think baby doesn't appreciate something I ate," she stated, her hand coming to cover her bump and Robin had to say she was pretty sharp when it came to thinking up excuses because he would have had no clue what to say.

"I think I have had enough of the party, so I'm gonna hold her till she falls asleep," Robin nodded, feeling as though he needed an excuse to be retiring also.

"Okay then kids, I suppose we will see you for breakfast in the morning, I think I will probably be coming to sleep myself soon, I'm not really one for staying up and partying, we'll leave that to the young ones," he laughed.

"Goodnight daddy," she smiled and they both nodded as they watched him begin to descend the stairs, as soon as he reached the bottom Robin grabbed her and shoved the door to their room open, pushing her against the wall as he ravished her mouth with him, bringing his hand to the hem of her dress as he pushed it up her leg and grasped her thigh, squeezing it. She moaned into his mouth as her own hands came to the hem of his shirt and they parted momentarily to allow her to pull it clean off and drop it to the floor beside them, her dress soon joined it and he moved her backwards, heading towards the bed.

She had managed to undo his pants and he kicked them off before pushing her down on the bed, making sure to be careful about it considering her condition, "what do you want?" he breathed leaning over her as he pressed his body against hers, being wary of her ever-growing abdomen.

"You," she whispered, running her hands down his back.

"I think we established that part," he grinned rolling his eyes, "unless you would rather me go get someone else?"

"Don't you dare."

"Do you really think I would let anyone near you?" he groaned, stroking her face gently, her hair seemed to have fallen from the way she styled it and now the curls were a lot tighter and more natural, just the way he liked them, "you are mine," he stated possessively as he moved his hand to the clasp on the back of her bra and undid it, freeing her breasts to him and moving his mouth to one of her nipples, causing her to arch into him.

"That feels so good," she cried, her hand playing with his hair, "I need you so bad."

"I need you too," he nodded, pulling back and hooking his fingers around her panties, pulling them down her legs and flinging them across the room before pushing his boxers down and chucking them somewhere too. He ran his hands all over her body, caressing every inch of her stroking her abdomen gently before moving his lips up her body and kissing her again, "I'm going to flip you over and fuck you," he heard her gasp before whispering in her ear, "I'm going to make you scream my name so loud that everyone down in that party knows your mine."

He nipped her bottom lip before taking hold of her and flipping her over, still mindful of her bump, "get on your hands and knees," he ordered, brushing his hands across her spine and stroking her, before pulling her hips up against his causing her to let out a moan and drop her head down. Once he had her where he wanted her, he brushed his fingers through her folds, feeling the wetness that had gathered there and as he had suspected she was soaked. "So wet for me baby," he pressed his lips to the base of her back before straightening up and taking hold of his cock, brushing it through her arousal before positioning himself at her entrance, "you ready?"

"Yes please!" she whimpered as he pushed inside her and groaned, screwing his eyes shut at the feeling of her surrounding him, she was so warm, tight and wet, she felt amazing, she always did, he was astounded by how well they fit together.

"You are so perfect," he groaned thrusting into her and hearing her let out a loud moan, "baby tell me if I hurt you okay?"

"You aren't," she gasped, "just don't stop!" His hand snuck around as he found her clit and began to rub it, still thrusting in and out of her hot wet core. He closed his eyes and relished in the feeling, this angle was perfect, he knew that he was hitting her G-spot just right and had her moaning loudly, uncontrollably, "oh god Robin!"

"Yeah call my name baby, I love it when you call my name," he picked up the pace, pounding into her harder as he held her hips with one hand and rubbed her clit with the other. The arm that was wrapped around her moved and he pulled his hand back before bringing it down on her ass, causing her to let out a yelp which spiralled off into a meowl. He moved a little so that he had more leverage on her and could increase the hardness of his thrusts, he knew exactly how she liked it.

"So good! That's so good," she cried, her hands giving way as she rested on her forearms meaning that her ass was lifted even higher, he looked down at where they were joined and couldn't help but groan as he watched his cock slide in and out of her. "Robin I'm close," she whimpered.

Robin slapped her ass, pounding in and out of her as quickly as he could, loving each and every sound he drew from her. He felt her walls beginning to clench around him and rubbed her clit harder, causing her to squeal and push her ass back against him to meet his thrusts. "Baby you feel so good, so, so good," he uttered continuing to just give her everything he could, "you're so sexy, so perfect."

"I'm gonna come," Regina cried out, "oh god! Yes, Robin! Yes, oh, oh, oh," her walls squeezed around him, making her pussy unbearably tight, he was surprised he didn't come on the spot, but he wanted her to have her orgasm first and for him to follow her into it. "I'm coming! God! Yes Robin!" she jerked against him and her whole body because to shake, "Robin!"

He lost it, couldn't hold it anymore and came deep inside her, filling her as he groaned and slowed before stopping completely, dropping his head to her back, spooning her whilst she remained on her knees and forearms, his cock still buried within her, twitching each time she would tense her walls around him. He pressed his lips to her skin before sitting up and pulling out of her, not resisting one last look at her core before dropping down to lay on his back beside her. She had her eyes closed and was breathing deeply, clearly trying to regain her breath. He moved her hair gently behind her ear before standing up and walking into the bathroom that was attached to their room.

He brushed his teeth and grabbed a wash cloth, then he moved back into the bedroom, seeing that Regina hadn't moved, he chuckled and carefully ran the cloth between her thighs gaining a whimper from her as she flinched. "Babe, you okay?" he laughed.

"I am perfect," she nodded, turning around to lie on her back, closing her eyes as her head rested in the pillows, "that was amazing."

"It was," he agreed, climbing into bed with her and pulling the covers up to cover them as he moved her into his arms, "you felt so good," he whispered, pressing his lips to her temple as she rested against him, her eyes fluttering shut and her leg coming to drape over his so that she was straddling one of his thighs.

"I am so tired," she groaned, nuzzling against him.

"Go to sleep then."

"I need to brush my teeth."

"You and brushing your teeth," he chuckled, running his fingertips across her back.

"I need to, I have been drinking fruit juice and eating sugary foods all day," she made a noise of protest when she moved out of his arms and headed into the bathroom. Robin watched how her perky ass bounced as she went and grinned before closing his eyes.

There was a sudden knock and he thought it was on the door, but it didn't really sound like wood, "are you done now?!"

His eyes shot open as he heard that voice.

"Henry!" Cora's voice came next.

"What I was simply wondering if we could sleep without knowing that our daughter is having sex in the next room."

"Shut up!"

Robin was just glad she had gone into the bathroom and couldn't hear her parents, apparently the walls were thinner than he had first thought and when he had told Regina to make enough noise so that the whole of the party knew she was his, he didn't mean to include her parents within that. When no more comments came he relaxed back and saw her slip out of the bathroom, "everything okay?" she asked, twisting her hair as she tied it up.

"Yeah, of course, everything is fine," he nodded, as she slipped into his arms and turned off the lights. She hummed as she tucked herself against his side and closed her eyes, clearly, she wasn't even bothering to change into her nightwear, not that he could blame her. She yawned and he simply stroked across her skin, waiting for her to fall asleep and praying to god that in the morning her parents didn't mention that they had overheard them, he had a feeling that wouldn't go down so well with Regina.


	7. Halloween

**Happy Halloween, I know it's a day late but it's just a short drabble really. Text in italics is a flashback.**

* * *

Regina stared at the pumpkin that was resting on the fireplace and let out a sigh as she looked to her cat who was idly playing nearby, she was bored, so, so bored. It was only her second day off work on maternity leave and she was already wishing she could be back there doing what she loved most instead of being cooped up at home with only her cat and her heavily pregnant belly for company.

She knew she should have probably stopped working a couple of weeks earlier than she had done, with being on her feet all day at work, she was beginning to feel fatigue setting in, but she had been determined. After she had crashed out for the entire weekend, she'd worked a whole week of shifts Robin had put his foot down and said that enough was enough, he wasn't having her put herself and their baby at risk by carrying on like she was doing.

It had taken him to tell her for her to finally realise it herself and when she had she broke down, telling him that she was so sorry and was stupid, but she was a pregnant woman with a million different hormones running through her body, what did he really expect?

Regina had about twenty days or so until her due date and although she had been making out that she was all calm and collected about it, she was secretly freaking out, she was a doctor, she knew the risks, she had seen women literally be torn open during child birth, it was a gruelling process, one she had been trying to avoid thinking about, but as that date loomed ever closer, it was becoming more and more unavoidable.

She liked to think that she had all the knowledge she needed for childbirth, technically she did, she couldn't possibly fit any more information into her head. Yet she still didn't feel at all prepared, her stomach was growing as well, rapidly as the baby increased in size and the worry only increased along with it. She had been doing everything she could to prepare her body for the birthing process, making sure that it was in the right condition. The thing was though she wasn't exactly big, physique wise she was small which meant that there was a larger chance of complications.

Regina soon came to realise that sitting at home doing nothing was wreaking havoc with her nerves, it was just leaving her to get lost inside her head and that wasn't good. She groggily pulled herself up out of her chair, groaning at the weight stretching her belly, she rested a hand on her protruding stomach and waddled towards the bathroom, deciding that it would probably be a good idea to relieve herself before she went anywhere.

Once she'd finished that she was just about to leave the restroom when she spotted Robin's face paint on the side, as usual he had to dress up for work, it was Halloween, so no one was stopping him from getting his way. She'd helped turn him into some sort of Frankenstein's monster character, a light coat of green on his face and a few fake stitches here and there. He'd left his paint behind though and she came up with a rather cute idea.

She heard a meow from the door and turned to see Lola watching her, "hello baby," she smiled before picking up the paints and applying some of the black to her nose carefully before drawing on a set of whiskers. She coloured her lips an autumnal colour before looking down at her bump and grinning.

Once she had finished she took one last look in the mirror that hung in the hallway, she straightened her cat ears, grabbed the lunch she made for Robin and headed out the door. It was getting more difficult for her to reach the steering wheel, but she was still managing at this point and she needed to get out of the house before she went stir crazy.

Pulling up to the hospital she parked in her spot and turned off the ignition before climbing out, grabbing her bag and heading towards the entrance, already seeing a couple of people dressed up she chuckled and shook her head, she had to admit, Halloween was one of her favourite holidays, they'd had a Halloween party the previous year and that had really been something.

* * *

 _"What are you supposed to be?" Regina asked Ruby as she sipped some of the Halloween punch Robin had made earlier, it even had fake eyeballs floating in it which was a little disconcerting, but the apple flavour certainly made up for it._

 _"Come on Regina, it's obvious," the taller brunette rolled her eyes._

 _"Is it?"_

 _"Yes!" she protested, "slutty crayon!"_

 _"A slutty crayon?" Regina furrowed her eyebrows, she really had heard it all now._

 _"Yep, they are all the craze this year, see I'm the red crayon and Lacey is the yellow one and Milah is blue."_

 _"Wow, well, okay then," Regina scoffed, "you're not very scary though are you."_

 _"Well, we can't all pull off a mega insane and lifelike corpse bride outfit can we," Ruby tutted and Regina just smirked proudly, she'd had the day off and the entirety of it had been spent painting herself blue and delicately adding on the bones and flesh details, she had the torn and muddied wedding dress as well as the blue wig. In fact, she had scared Robin to death when he came back from work to see her fully dressed up like that. It wasn't as though his costume was all that difficult anyway, all it was was a suit and then she had sorted his face out to make him look like Victor, once that was done there they had it, a couple costume._

 _"I like Halloween," was all she gave in response, "and Tim Burton."_

 _"Right," Ruby nodded, "I think I'll stick to my slutty crayon."_

 _"I have to admit, you do pull off the sexy crayon look rather well," Regina complimented, "in fact I think Dr Gale might have had a heart attack over there, you should have given her some kind of warning Rubes."_

 _"What can I say, Zombie Dorothys have a thing for sexy crayons," the brunette smirked as she headed off in the direction of the woman she had grown to be head over heels in love with. She was nearly as bad as Robin and Regina for not confronting her feelings, hopefully if she had any sense she would make a move before it was too late._

 _"Hello sexy corpse."_

 _"Well that wasn't creepy," Regina laughed as she tilted her head to look at Robin who had come up beside her and was holding a bowl of something strange looking, "what the hell is that?" she asked pointing into the bowl, she had bought many party snacks but she was pretty sure she hadn't seen those ones._

 _"Maggots," he grinned._

 _"Disgusting," she shuddered, taking one of the forks that he was holding and moving some of the food around, as soon as she did she realised what it was and laughed, "well, that's a new trick," it was mac and cheese with breadcrumbs but it had been made to look like a bowl of maggots. "Mmm," she took a mouthful and nodded, "it's soo good."_

 _"Save some for the rest of us, I thought the maggots were supposed to eat you not the other way around," he chuckled as he moved past her to place the bowl on the table they had set out with an array of buffet foods._

 _"Yes well, I think it's time the tables were switched, don't you?" she chuckled as she looked at the painting of the maggot from the movie she had done on her shoulder and smiled._

 _"Maybe."_

 _"Regina!" She turned her head and saw Tink bounding over to her dressed as a very un-scary vampire Tinkerbell, why were none of her friends actually trying to make an effort in their costumes for this party? All Tink had done was stick a pair of false fangs in and allowed some fake blood to trickled down her chin before throwing on the same costume she wore every single time she dressed up. "I need your help with something."_

 _"Oooh, what?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at the look on her friend's face._

 _"There's this guy over there and I don't know who he is, can you please make introductions?! He's so hot, like Regina I am going to die in a minute just from looking at his face!"_

 _"Are you drunk?"_

 _"Drunk on lust for the incredibly hot no named guy, yes indeed I am."_

 _"I think you might have had one too many," Regina laughed as she wrapped an arm around her friend, knowing that she was usually just this upbeat on a daily basis and that it probably didn't have anything to do with alcohol, however she supposed it did take the edge off a little._

 _"No I haven't."_

 _"Okay then, which guy are you looking at?" she asked, looking around as she tried to work out who it was that her friend was so caught up on all of a sudden._

 _"The sexy Count Dracula," she stated, pointing to the guy stood talking to Robin._

 _"Oh, Graham, he's Robin's friend," she nodded, taking her friends hand and drawing her along with her as they headed over to them, "hello."_

 _"Hey babe," Robin grinned, his arm wrapping around her waist._

 _"Wow, Regina, great costume," Graham looked at her with wide eyes and she laughed before shaking her head._

 _"Thanks, I'm kinda a Halloween freak. This is my good friend Tink, Tink this is Graham."_

 _"Hi," she waved nervously._

 _"I suppose I'll leave the two of you to it," she smiled before pulling Robin with her in the direction of the kitchen, "are you ready to enact the plan?" she whispered with a sneaky grin._

 _"Of course."_

* * *

She came up to the nurse's station and saw Tink, she wasn't surprised to see her in the same Tinkerbell costume, just with a witch hat this time instead of Dracula fangs. "Hello," Regina chuckled as she leant against the station and tucked her wild black curls behind her ear.

"Gina, of course you had to dress up on Halloween."

"Don't you know it," she smirked, "have you seen Robin?"

"Yeah, he'd just headed to the café to get a coffee," Tink informed her.

Regina smiled and nodded before heading off in the direction of where her friend had just told her that her fiancé was. She peered around the corner and saw him begin to walk in her direction, she knew what she was about to do was childish but she couldn't resist. Quickly she hid behind the wall and waited for him to come past, just as he was she jumped out at him, "booo."

"God!" he jumped and she giggled loudly as she watched him try to regain his composure.

"Trick or treat," she smiled, raising her eyebrows at him.

"Hi, you're supposed to be home resting," he tutted, smiling none the less.

"It's Halloween Robin and I was going insane at home alone," Regina complained, "can I at least stay here until I go home to greet the trick or treater?" she pouted, giving him puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, but no working for you madam, I want you to be sat down okay?"

"Yes boss," she rolled her eyes, "in fact I actually have some paperwork that I can be doing."

"Regina," he cast her a warning gaze.

"Yes I know, you've taken over my job, but I am pretty sure that I'm capable of filling in a few forms without risking going into premature labour, I'm bored Robin, I need something to stimulate my brain, stop me thinking about other things." She confessed reluctantly, she hadn't really voiced her fears out loud, she'd been worried about telling Robin, she didn't want him to worry about her, she wanted him to think of her as invincible, but right now she realised that she probably wasn't.

"What other things?"

"I just worry about things," she whispered, "about giving birth and how it's going to feel."

"Regina," he sighed pressing a kiss to her temple, "it is completely natural to worry about those types of things, we'll talk about it later okay, I promise," he cupped her cheek gently, "I need to go and see to a patient in cubicles."

"Okay," she smiled, "I'm gonna go sit somewhere, come find me in your next break, I have something to show you," she saw the smirk that appeared on his face and rolled her eyes, "get your mind out of the gutter," Regina laughed, swotting him, "now get back to work you."

* * *

 _Regina giggled as she came out of the kitchen and looked into the sitting room where everyone was mulling around, "this is going to be fun," she laughed before talking into her phone, "okay, Robin go." The lights cut out and she released a deathly scream, hearing the people in the main area of the house begin to panic. She tried not to chuckle as she laid down in the pool of fake blood they had dropped in the hallway and dripped some out of her mouth before telling Robin to commence with the next stage._

 _The lights flickered but didn't come back on properly, she knew that if they could only see her with a flashlight it would be more believable, "Regina!" Robin yelled and she had to squish her lips tightly together in order to stop herself from laughing out loud. He dropped down beside her, nearly falling on top of her, "Regina!"_

 _So this might have been her plan but right now she was admiring the talent that actors possessed not to react when their on screen loved ones were lamenting over their death, it was damn hard. "Oh my god! What happened?!" she heard Tink cry as she too moved to the floor next to her, she wasn't in on the plan but clearly so far she was falling for it._

 _"I don't know, Regina!" Robin carried on crying and for a moment she actually thought he was genuinely concerned, he sounded it anyway._

 _"Is she breathing?" Tink asked worriedly, Regina felt Robin put her down on the floor and fingers that weren't his, so she was assuming they were Tink's, were pressing to her neck, she couldn't hold back any longer and reached out grabbing the other woman, causing her to scream blue murder as Regina burst into laughter. "You bitch!" Tink spat, sitting back on her heels, she had shot away so quickly, "I can't believe you just did that!"_

 _"Sorry," she giggled, hearing Robin laugh as the rest of the group were torn between chuckling and tutting, probably because it was really childlike to play pranks like that, she knew it was but she couldn't resist, "I'm afraid I just had to get you back for last year."_

 _"What by making me think you were dead?!" the blonde gasped, exaggerating her movements as she clasped a hand to her chest, "you nearly gave me a heart attack."_

 _"Well," she shrugged, hugging her friend before falling back on Robin and cuddling to his side as the lights flickered on, "I'm more worried about getting that fake blood out of the tiles," she cringed, laughing as she looked at her boyfriend who shook his head and kissed her gently. "Come on, let's enjoy the rest of the party."_

* * *

Regina watched from the nurse's station as her fiancé rushed about treating patients, the chair she was sat on wasn't all that comfortable and her back was beginning to ache, but she was loathed to move because she just liked to watch him every so often, to just observe what he was up to. She closed her eyes and felt a sharp pain in her abdomen, taking a steady breath, she tried to stabilise herself, one hand running over the lower section of her belly.

"Regina?"

She looked up to see Tink stood there with a worried expression on her face, "Braxton hicks," she informed her, waving it off, she was guessing that's what it was, they usually occurred at this stage in pregnancy and all the symptoms matched, there was no way she was going to be going into labour.

"You look like you need to lay down," the Aussie stated as she held her hand out for her to take, "come on you, to the on-call room with you."

"I'm pregnant Tink, not completely useless," she scoffed, taking her friend's hand anyway and allowing her to help her up, she groaned and rubbed her lower back, "can I give you some advice?" Regina breathed as her friend pushed the door to the on-call room open and they wandered in together, Regina managed to lay down on the bed, "don't have unprotected sex, ever," she muttered, "it leads to misery."

"Okay, I'll be sure to remember that," Tink laughed tucking the brunette's hair behind her ear for her, "comfy?"

"I can never be comfy again," she huffed, closing her eyes nevertheless, she needed her pregnancy pillow, at the moment that thing was her true love, never mind Robin, currently he wasn't anywhere near to being on the same level as that pillow, "not until this baby decides to come out."

"Maternity leave has done this to you," Tink shook her head as she joked, "two days off and you can't cope with your life."

"Do you want to try being pregnant and get back to me?" she grumbled.

"You have done amazingly," the blonde whispered, "you really have Gina, you've done so well and I for one can't wait to meet my god son or daughter."

"Thank you for being here for me," Regina smiled, not opening her eyes but simply reaching out to take her friend's hand, "you have no idea how much it means to me."

"Love you Gina," Tink chuckled, pressing a kiss to her hair before standing up, "get some sleep."

"Love you too," she hummed before trying to shuffle into a more comfortable position and Tink left her alone in the room.

About two hours later she felt a light kiss on her forehead and her eyes flickered open to meet Robin's, "hi," she smiled sleepily as she stretched out and touched him, "is your shift over?" she asked, she really wanted him to say yes so they could just go home and relax, but she had a feeling it wasn't late enough.

"I'm on my last break," he stated, "you should go home though Gina, I know how tired you are and you should be in a proper bed, not in here, there is no way that bed is as comfortable as our bed at home. How are you feeling?" Robin asked, tucking her hair gently behind her ear.

"Tired," she whispered, trying to pull him down to lay with her, "I want you to hold me," she groaned. She heard him chuckle as he scooted her over a little and laid on top of the covers before pulling her into his arms, his hands skirting over her skin.

"I only have five minutes," Robin stated, kissing her temple. She hummed and held onto him as he simply held her, "I thought you said you had a surprise for me."

"I do," she nodded opening her eyes and looking at him with a cheeky smile, "lift up my top," she instructed.

He furrowed his eyebrows a little before following orders and lifting it from the hem, she watched him and chuckled at the expression that formed on his face. "Wow," he snickered shaking his head.

"It's a bumpkin," she laughed, "might as well dress up the bump too," she stated looking at the orange paint that was covering hers stomach, the green vines twined around and curled down over her lower belly, she had also painted a cute little face 'carved' into the pumpkin.

"That is adorable," he grinned, "I need to take a picture of this masterpiece," he moved off the bed a took his phone out, "stand up Gina," he chuckled and she did as he asked, posing for him to take some pictures of her, "I love it."

"Good," she smiled wrapping her arms around him, she knew she might as well go home now, there wasn't much point in her staying any longer, they had both cars in the parking lot so they wouldn't be able to go home together anyway, she'd be much better at home than in the bumpy on-call bed. "I think I might head home now," she whispered, resting her head against his. "Do you have any requests for dinner?"

"I'll bring something home, don't worry about it," he pecked her lips gently, "any requests?"

"Chinese would be amazing," she hummed, just thinking about it was making her mouth water, she couldn't wait for them to just be able to chill out and eat, not just the take out, but candy as well, it was Halloween after all, you had to have a bit of candy.

"Chinese it is then," he nodded, "you're okay getting home, alone aren't you?"

"Yes," she chuckled, she knew how worried he got and it was cute, but she would be just fine. They headed out of the on-call room and Regina gave him one last kiss at the nurse's station before saying goodbye to Tink and leaving. The trick or treaters would be arriving soon and she wanted to get at least one more nap in before then, make up for her sleepless nights. Just as she climbed in the car she felt a sharp kick in the ribs and shook her head, maybe she wouldn't be getting that nap after all.


	8. Thanksgiving

**Very quick update for Thanksgiving! Hope you all had a good one! :)**

* * *

There was so much to do and he could tell that Regina was working herself out, he had no idea why she had made the decision to have everyone around for thanksgiving, she had to be insane. It was her due date any day now and here she was in the kitchen sat on a stool as she piped mini meringues. She'd been baking all day the day before and promised him that she had only stood up to get things in and out of the oven.

He hadn't believed her at first, but seeing her now she really did have a system going on. Her tongue was peeking out of her lips as she concentrated on making each of the sweet meringues the same size, apparently, she was going to make them into tiny pavlovas, as if they didn't have enough desserts on offer, she had already made a pumpkin pie, apple tarts and chocolate trifle. At the minute though Regina was crazy for dessert, even if she was just about ready to pop.

She had gotten so big and her belly was all round and beautiful, she was glowing though, even if she was exhausted and running on hardly any sleep, there was no stopping her, she was going to do what she wanted to and he had no say in the matter. In fact, he had been banished from the kitchen and was now sat at the dining room table peeling vegetables.

Cora had offered to host Thanksgiving this year, but Regina said that she wanted to do it and she tended to get what she wanted. Robin wasn't so sure though, he had tried his hardest to talk her out of it, saying that they had plenty more years to host the holiday celebrations. He didn't want to put too much on her, stress wasn't good, she had just hit back with the fact that she'd been bored stupid day in day out and would look forward to having something to do.

She didn't seem too stressed which was a good thing, but she was definitely tired, he knew that much, she just couldn't seem to find a comfortable position in bed, she rolled around like a crazy person, telling him that it wasn't safe to sleep on her back and she had to sleep on her side, something he already knew, but she found the need to remind him at one am when he had a shift at five the next morning. Not that he minded, he knew she was the one suffering not him and if he got a few restless nights because of her discomfort he could deal with that.

He'd just peeled the last potato when he heard something fall to the floor in the kitchen, "Gina?" he stood from the chair, bringing the potatoes with him, seeing that she had managed to drop the piping bag she had been holding, the one which had all the meringue mix inside. Luckily she'd had the majority of them piped anyway, he had a feeling that they were going to be eating left overs for the foreseeable future, "you okay babe?"

He picked up the bag and handed it to her, hearing the huff she let out, "hmm, just a little tired and clumsy," she nodded putting the piping bag down and trying to slide off her seat.

Robin shook his head, "I can do it, what do you need?"

"Can you please put those in the oven and check on the Turkey?"

They had a massive turkey because there were quite a lot of people coming over to dinner, Regina's mother and Father, Zelena and her boyfriend; Robin's mum and dad had come over also, not for thanksgiving but because Regina was so close to her due date and they wanted to see the baby. Unfortunately for them the guest room had been turned into a nursery for the baby, so they had to stay at a hotel, something they didn't seem to mind. Then they also had other friends who were coming, ones both from work and from outside work. It was to be quite the feast, he just hoped that Regina made it through.

He did as he was told and put them in the oven before turning to Regina, "babe, I think you need to go sit on the couch for a while."

"I'm fine Robin," she sighed, closing her eyes as she rubbed her belly.

"No, sweetheart you're not, come on," he helped her down from her seat, surprised by the lack of protest as he helped her into the sitting room and moved her into the comfy arm chair, grabbing the foot stool for good measure. "Just shout if you need anything, it's all under control okay," he kissed the top of her head before making his way back into the kitchen. He had no idea how he was going to finish everything on his own, but he was bloody well going to try.

* * *

About an hour later and it looked like a bomb had gone off him the kitchen, there was flour everywhere and vegetable skins. He most certainly didn't have things under control, he'd checked on Regina and she was sleeping with the cat on her, so he wasn't going to wake her, especially when she'd had such a bad night the night before. She needed her rest, but that meant that he was left alone to cook the thanksgiving supper. He could handle it, he was a doctor and he'd dealt with much more stressful things than this.

Some of the guests had turned up, including both sets of parents who were now in the sitting room being very quiet around Regina, all except his mother, she had come into the kitchen to lend a helping hand, something that he was more than helpful for, even if he had already done most of the hard bit on his own. "Regina seems shattered," Caroline commented as she glanced at Robin.

"Yeah, well she isn't sleeping so good, you know with the baby so close, she's struggling to sleep."

"I remember it well," she chuckled nudging him playfully, "you were constantly kicking me."

"I apologise for that, if I had know I wouldn't have done it," he laughed shaking his head as he took the turkey out of the oven and stood it on the counter. The oven had been way too small to cook everything all at once, so many of the things had been precooked and just needed to be heated up. "I we manage to pull this off I will be very surprised."

"It isn't all about perfection Robin, it's about coming together, no one will care," she shrugged, heading off in the direction of the dining room to finish the last finishing touches on the table.

Robin took a deep breath, she was right, it wasn't all about the food, it was about being together and having a good time with one another, celebrating the year and everything they were thankful for, this year, he had a hell of a lot of things on his list.

* * *

Everyone was sat around the table, he'd managed to get the food out and had woken Regina, apparently, she had been able to sleep through almost fifteen people talking all around her, he felt guilty waking her up, but he knew that she wouldn't want to miss dinner, so he had carefully woken her. She had been more than annoyed that he hadn't woken her earlier so that she could get ready, but once she had seen her family, she seemed to forget about it.

She was sat to his right, her head resting on his shoulder as everyone made their toasts, saying things they were thankful for. She kept stealing little bits of food off her plate and clearly thought that he hadn't noticed, but of course he had and he thought it was adorable.

"Regina? Your turn," her father nodded in her direction.

She looked around biting her lip as she shook her head, "I think it might be a little self-explanatory don't you," she chuckled as she rubbed her protruding belly, causing everyone around the table to laugh, "but I am so thankful for everything in my life, for this little baby which we cannot wait to meet and for Robin for being the best fiancé I could wish for. I am just so happy…" She stopped almost suddenly and Robin looked at her in confusion, trying to work out what was going on.

"Gina?"

"Your turn," she smiled, nudging him.

"You okay?"

"Of course, yes, fine, your turn."

"Right, yeah, well obviously there are so many things that I can hardly even name them all. Regina, you are literally everything to me, I'm just so thankful for you and for the happiness you brought into my life, not to mention our baby, so yeah. I have everything I ever dreamed off and I…"

He saw Regina reach out and grip the table, her knuckles turning white and her eyes scrunched closed. "Babe?"

"Carry on," she instructed through gritted teeth and that's when he realised what was going on.

"Oh my god, it's happening now?"

"Yes," she nodded, "but I want to eat so if we can just… hurry up the speeches a little, oh god!" she cried.

Robin felt himself begin to panic, she was going into labour right now at the dinner table, "okay, come on, we need to get you to the hospital."

"But the food," She couldn't be serious, surely not, was she really thinking about sitting at the dinner table to eat whilst she was in labour? When he pulled her chair back he saw the damp patch on her dress and realised that her waters had broken, Regina protested as he lifted her from her seat saying that she could walk, but he had her in his arms and wasn't putting her down unless it was in the car. This was really happening right now, the baby seemed to know how to make an entrance.

"The food will be here when we get back, but right now, we need to go. Regina, we're about to be parents!" There was only one place they needed to be and apparently thanksgiving was about to give them a whole lot more to be thankful for.


	9. Easter cupcakes and first words

**Short little Easter chapter for this verse. :) Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Regina looked down at the sleeping baby in her arms and closed her eyes as she laid back on the couch, drowning out any noise around her, she was so tired, all the sleepless nights meant that she was drained, it didn't help that Robin was at work all the time, sometimes he was on the night shift, meaning that she had to do everything for the baby. Not that she minded, she loved her daughter fiercely and would do just about anything for her, she was just tired.

She reached for the television remote which was sat on the arm of the sofa and flicked off the TV before pulling her legs up and reclining back with her baby on her chest, her arms holding onto her securely as she slept. Regina made sure that she was safely positioned before laying her head down on a cushion placed on the arm of the couch and pulling the light cover over herself and her daughter. It didn't take long for her to drift off into a much-needed sleep.

A couple of hours later she awoke to the feeling of little fingers touching her, she rubbed her eyes groggily before opening them and looking down to see blue eyes staring back at her. Smiling, she stroked her daughter's back gently before sitting up and pulling Summer closer to her, ghosting her lips over the baby's cheeks. Summer had grown so much since she was born, Regina could scarcely believe it, she seemed to be growing up too quickly. Her baby fussed in her arms, clearly wanting to be fed, Regina glanced at the clock, noticing that it was around the time she usually fed her, so she slowly unbuttoned her shirt before readjusting Summer and allowing her to latch onto her breast in order to feed.

Regina smiled as she gently stroked her daughter's dark spiky hair, listening to the suckling noises she was making and chuckling to herself. It was only then that the scent of food caught her attention, she furrowed her eyebrows and looked over the back of the couch, noticing that Robin's jacket was on the hook and his shoes were on the floor in the hallway. He'd clearly come home from work whilst she was asleep and didn't want to wake her. Just as she was about to call out to him, his head popped around the door from the kitchen and he grinned at her.

"Hello there sleepy head," he chuckled as he walked over to the couch and sat down right on the edge so he could brush a hand over Summer whilst she continued to drink the milk from her mother. "Did you get a nice rest?"

"For the short time it lasted yes," she nodded, her spare hand coming to find his as she joined their fingers, "what time did you get home?" Regina whispered as she brought his hand to her lips and kissed it gently.

"Around twenty minutes ago, dinner will be ready in ten."

"Oh I'm sorry Robin, I should have had it ready…"

"No, you should be relaxing, you're tired, besides I am capable of shoving a pizza in the oven."

"What would I do without you?" she hummed, sitting up properly and adjusting their daughter so she could carry on feeding.

"Probably starve to be honest," he laughed, standing up and kissing the top of her head, "I'm going to bring your food to you, then we'll eat and I'll run you a bath."

"That sounds lovely," she smiled, letting go of his hand as he moved into the kitchen. She looked back at the baby in her arms, her strong sucks were slowing as she grew tired against her. "Are you as sleepy as your mommy?" Regina chuckled, watching as Summer stopped and snuggled against her, her hands gripping her mommy's dark hair. "I'll take that as a yes then shall I sweet girl."

Robin had taken Summer whilst Regina took a much needed relax in the bath, when she got out, both her daughter and fiancé were asleep on their bed, the baby snuggled against his chest as she television blared in the background. Regina Chuckled and flicked off the television before carefully scooping Summer up and moving over to the crib, she gently lowered her inside and tucked her bunny against her. She hoped that they would all get some sleep that night.

* * *

The next day was much the same, however today was Easter Sunday and Robin had to go to work, Regina had painted his face that morning, making him into a bunny before sending him off to the hospital to do his shift. She and Summer were in the kitchen, the baby was strapped into her car seat as Regina made some sandwiches and Easter buns, Summer just played happily with her bunny, babbling quietly to herself.

"Which do you like better?" Regina asked, holding up the iced cupcakes for her daughter to look at, one was iced as a chick and the other was a bunny. Summer reached towards the chick one and Regina chuckled before placing them both in a tupperware and placing it in the bag with the little lunch she had organised.

"Okay then little one, I think we have everything we need," she smiled kissing her baby's cheek before lifting up the car seat and heading to the car with full arms, "bye Lola," she called out, watching as the cat sprawled out on the couch making Summer giggle happily, "I don't think she'll miss us, do you?" Regina locked to house up before securing her daughter in the car, making sure she was fastened in properly.

They pulled up outside the hospital, Regina parking in her designated spot before climbing out of the car and lifting her daughter out of her seat and into her arms, Summer hung onto her like a little monkey. "Let's go see your daddy," the little girl squealed loudly and kicked her little legs, "come on bubba," she went through the doors hearing the receptionist coo over her baby.

"Look at you! Oh my god Dr Mills she's beautiful."

"She is," Regina nodded in agreement as she bounced her baby gently on her hip, making her laugh as her fingers grasped onto Regina's shirt. "Have you seen Robin?"

"Yep, he's in cubicles."

"Thank you, I think we'll go pay him a visit," the brunette smiled as she headed off to find her fiancé, she spotted him as he just came out of a cubicle, "look Summer, who's that?" she pointed to Robin and her baby let out a happy squeal as she extended her arms towards him. The noise caught Robin's attention and he turned to look at them, a huge smile lighting up his face as he moved towards them.

"Hiya baby," he grinned, lifting Summer up and kissing her face causing her to wriggle in his arms and pat his cheeks with her little hands. "Look at you," he pulled back looking at the fluffy yellow chick costume Regina had dressed her in, "god, Gina she looks so cute!" He hugged her tight and buried his face against her hair.

Regina watched on and smiled at the sight before moving towards them, "hello there Easter bunny, I don't suppose you have time to have something to eat with your two-favourite people."

"Of course, I do, I haven't taken my break yet, so I can have it now," he wrapped one arm around her after lightly kissing her lips and balancing their daughter on his hip. They headed to the Regina's office, sitting on a blanket laid out on the floor so that Summer could crawl around and move on her own.

Regina leant against Robin as she rested her head on his shoulder, smiling as they watched their daughter playing with a little chick that Robin had given her from the children's basket, "it's hard to believe that this time last year I was telling you that I was pregnant with her and you were asking me to marry you."

"I know, I can't believe it's gone so quickly, I can remember it like it was yesterday."

"I'm afraid I have no surprises to tell today," she chuckled, looking down at the ring on her finger and biting her bottom lip, "when do you think we'll get around to getting married?" Regina asked, glancing up at Robin as he leant in and kissed her gently.

"When do you want to get married?"

"Preferably before next Easter," she smiled, brushing her lips over his, "I'd rather like to have the same last name as the rest of my family, I feel slightly left out of the Locksley club," she giggled, scooping up her little girl who was trying to chew on her toy, she took it out of her mouth and placed it where her daughter couldn't reach it, she instead looked up at it longingly.

"Harsh," Robin laughed as he grasped Summer's hand and played with it gently. "And as for your request, we can get married whenever you want."

"Good to know," she nodded as she took a couple of the cupcakes out of the lunch bag and passed one to Robin before holding the other in front of her little girl. Her eyes widened as she reached out for the cake, she wouldn't be able to eat it, not properly anyway due to the fact that she had gums and no teeth. "Robin, would you be able to take off her costume, I don't want her getting icing all over it."

Robin nodded, unzipping the feathery yellow outfit to reveal the bunny dress she was wearing underneath, he reached for her bib and fastened it around her neck. Regina chuckled at the way Summer didn't even notice what her daddy was doing, she was too busy watching the bun that her mother was holding. Once she was changed, Regina passed her the cake and watched as she stuck her little fingers in the buttercream.

Robin and Regina tried to hold back their laughter as she played with the icing, looking at her hands before putting her fingers in her mouth, her eyes widening and little legs kicking happily as she reached out for the cake and almost smashed her face into it, sucking on the icing and humming as she did so. The chocolate smeared all over her face as she tried to bite into the bun using her gums. She squealed before pulling the cake apart with her hands and smushing it into her mouth.

Regina grinned at Robin as they both chuckled at their little girl, "messy madam," Regina cooed as she reached for the packet of wet wipes so she could wipe her face. When she was finished all that was left of the bun was smashed up sponge and a soggy wrapped, Robin dropped it in the bin whilst Regina cleaned her daughter's hands. Once she had finished Summer clapped playfully before rolling over and laying with her head against Robin and her bottom on Regina. "Excuse me miss," Regina laughed, earning a bought of playful giggles from the little girl.

"As amazing as this lunch was, I have to get back to work babe," Robin stated with a sigh as he leant over and kissed her lips before lifting Summer up onto her mother's lap.

"Yes, you do," she agreed, beginning to tidy away the remnants of their lunch, "I'm making lasagna tonight."

"Mmm, yummy, looking forward to it, I suppose I will see my two-favourite ladies later."

"Love you," Regina smiled.

"Love you too," he grinned as he pushed the door open and went back to work.

"Okay then sweetie pie, let's go home, we can go see Lola."

"Ola!" The baby clapped, making Regina's eyes widen in shock, what did she just say?

"Summer, say it again," she tilted her head at the baby, she and Robin had been in a competition for their little girl to say their names first, but she had remained quiet apart from the odd gurgle, but that had certainly sounded like a word. "Summer, do you want to go see Lola?"

"Ola!" she smiled, falling onto her side as she laughed happily, "Ola! Ola!"

"You said Lola!" she cooed, lifting her up and kissing her face, "do you love Lola Summer?"

"Ola!"

"Well then, let's go see Lola," she carried placed her on her hip and headed out of the room, finding Robin, "Robin!"

"Hey, I thought you were heading home."

"We are, but Summer just said her first word!" Regina stated happily as they both looked to the baby who was clinging to her toy bunny.

"What?! God it was mama wasn't it," he groaned.

"Nope," she shook her head, she was rather glad that it had been neither mama nor dada, "Summer, who are we going to see?" Regina asked watching their daughter tilt her head at them, "are we going to see Lola?" She said nothing in reply and Regina furrowed her eyebrows, why wouldn't she say it now? She had been more than eager to say it before.

"What is she supposed to be saying?" Robin chuckled, "what does it have to do with Lola?"

"Ola! Ola!" Summer clapped, causing Robin's mouth to drop open in shock.

"She just said Lola," he gasped, "oh my god, baby, you just said Lola didn't you."

"Ola!"

"Well, I think we know where our little girl wants to go, she wants to see Lola," Regina laughed, bouncing her gently, "see you at home," she winked at Robin before heading out of the hospital towards her car. Once Summer was strapped in to her car seat, she took her place behind the wheel.

They arrived home and opened the door only for Lola to run towards them, letting out little meows as she did so, she rubbed against Regina's legs happily, Summer reached out and babbled happily, "Ola, Ola." Regina grinned as she made her way into the sitting room and placed her daughter down on the rug, watching as her cat nuzzled up to the little girl and Summer reached for her, patting her gently as Regina and Robin had taught her.

The cat purred as she curled up against the baby, Regina couldn't help but take a picture of them, they were so adorable. She couldn't believe how lucky she was, she had everything, a beautiful daughter, an amazing fiancé and the most perfect life she could have hoped for.


	10. Fourth of July

**Sorry for the major lateness! But enjoy! This is set a year after the last chapter and Summer is around 20 months old.**

* * *

Regina and Regina were driving to her parent's house for the fourth of July celebrations, after the disaster from last year they were both determined to make this one the best fourth of July ever. Summer was humming in the back seat, shouting out the odd word from the nursery rhymes that were playing on the stereo. She was playing with the plushie chick that her father had given her the Easter before last, it had soon become one of her favourite toys.

Robin had worked the earlier shift, so they would be a little late for the party, but it was better late than never and there would have been no chance of him getting the whole day off, not when virtually every other member of staff also wanted the day off. Regina's fingers were running gently through his hair as he drove and they talked about how they thought all her relatives would react to seeing how much Summer had grown.

The little girl was in a red dress which matched her mother's and she had her hair in the cutest pigtails, a style that Robin had mastered. Her dark hair was getting longer which meant they could now tie it up in adorable styles, she still had a cute fringe that Regina didn't want to grow out, so she'd taken her to the hairdressers for the first time, Summer had been so interested in just picking up the brushes, she hadn't even noticed the woman cutting her hair.

"Let it go!" Summer shouted as she kicked her feet, "momma! Let it go!"

"I think she wants Frozen on again," Robin chuckled as Regina shook her head and programmed the screen in the back of her chair to light up and the film to begin playing. She turned off the stereo and listened to her daughter talk along to Frozen, which she actually called Let It Go, but it was just too cute to correct her on the name. She glanced at Robin and smiled to herself as she looked back to the road. She had a feeling today would be a good day.

* * *

"Oh my goodness! Look at my little granddaughter!" Henry cooed as he lifted Summer up out of her chair and she happily went into his arms, popping her lips together in a way that signalled a kiss as she patted her grandfather's chest with her tiny hands.

"Opa! Opa."

Regina embraced her mother as they turned to watch Summer interact with her grandad, "teaching her the German for grandma and grandpa was a clever idea, Regina."

"Well, it's either that or she just gets confused, she can hardly say grandmother," Regina laughed, watching Robin grab Summer's bag before locking the car. "Sorry, we're late. Robin had an emergency at work he couldn't get away as early as we would have liked to."

"His job is more important than this party Regina," Cora stated, shaking her head, "don't be so concerned about punctuality."

Regina furrowed her eyebrows at her mother, this was the woman who was so hung up on being punctual that if you were even five minutes late for a function she would be shirty with you for the next couple of hours, so she was shocked that her attitude had apparently changed so drastically. "Is everyone else already here?"

"Yes, though Zelena is having a lie-down, she didn't feel all that well when she arrived. Maybe the drink just went to her head."

"Is she drinking?" Regina asked, her eyes widening a little, it was over two years since she last told her sister off for drinking whilst on dialysis and she thought she'd stopped. It was really important that she didn't drink alcohol whilst on the medication because it could cause all sorts of unwanted side effects.

"I think she might have had a little bit."

"Mother you shouldn't have given her alcohol, she really isn't supposed to drink."

"I didn't give it to her, I know better than to do that."

Regina sighed and stroked a hand over her daughter's back, "hi daddy. Robin, are you okay with Summer whilst I go check on Zelena?"

"Of course," he nodded, a concerned expression on his face, one that matched hers. She wasn't the only one who realised the severity of what Zelena was doing.

With that Regina left them to it and headed inside, making her way through crowds of people as she moved towards the stairs. Once she was on the landing she made her way to the spare room and knocked on the door, "Zelena, it's Regina, can I come in please?"

"Regina! Hi," the redhead greeted as she opened the door, not looking as sick as her mother had made out. Zelena pulled her into her arms and hugged her tight before pulling back, "happy 4th of July!"

"Hmm, Mom said you weren't feeling well," Regina quipped, pushing the other woman back into the room and making her sit down. "she also said that you'd been drinking."

"What? I didn't have a drink," Zelena shook her head, denying the accusation. "Why would I drink when you told me that I couldn't! I haven't had a drink for two years, not since you told me off the last time."

Regina narrowed her eyes, she didn't know whether to believe her sister or not, she wasn't known for her truthfulness, but Regina liked to think that she wouldn't lie to her about something so serious as that, something that could affect her whole life. "You promise me that you're telling the truth? That you've not touched the stuff."

"Scouts honour."

"Were you actually a scout?"

"No, but isn't that just a saying? Anyway, I haven't had a drink, I've just been feeling a little odd that's all, I'm sure it'll be fine. I had a little rest and now I'm ready to go back downstairs and mingle. Not to mention I want to see my favourite niece, is she with Robin?"

"Yes, Summer is downstairs."

"Ooh goodie, I am well overdue a nice long cuddle with her," Zelena quipped, attempting to move past her sister.

"Stop right there, I want to check you over."

"Regina, I am a grown woman and I'll be fine."

"Zelena, I am a doctor and I insist you let me make sure that you're okay."

"I'm fine," the redhead sighed as she headed out the door and down the stairs, leaving Regina alone in the room.

Regina took a deep breath before following after her and heading out into the garden where the party was being held. There were way more family members there than she had been expecting, she thought maybe there would be ten people there, but apparently not only had her mother invited every single member of their extended family, all their neighbours were there as well. Regina rose her eyebrows as she met Robin's eyes across the garden and made her way towards him.

Her sister was holding her daughter nearby, showing her off to one of Regina's aunts, "well, I think we might have lost our daughter to your sister," he chuckled, wrapping his arm around her.

"Not a chance, I'm already feeling weird not holding Summer and having to watch from over here as Zelena parades her around," she murmured, her eyes glued to her little girl. She didn't know what it was, but she felt a strange sense of protectiveness bubble up inside her, as if she needed to go and take back her daughter that minute.

"She's fine though. I take it you talked to Zelena, had she been drinking?"

"She swore to me that she hadn't, so I don't know what to think. Mom thought she had been," Regina shrugged. She didn't know who to trust, her mother or her sister. Her mom could have simply been speculating when she mentioned Zelena drinking, she didn't say that she knew for sure that she'd had something alcoholic to drink.

"I say we give her the benefit of the doubt and just keep an eye on her."

"I agree," Regina nodded, he was right, they should make sure that she wasn't drinking behind their backs. Regina really didn't want her holding her daughter if she was drunk, she needed to know that her baby wasn't at the risk of being accidentally dropped. "But right now, I need to go take Summer back and get her juice from the fridge. Did you put it in there?"

"Yeah, I gave it to your dad and he said that he would put it in."

"Good," Regina hummed as moved away from Robin and followed her sister around the garden as she went from family member to family member, showing off Summer who had her face hidden away in her shoulder, something that could be a sign that she was either tired or uncomfortable with the situation.

When Regina finally managed to catch her, she tapped her on the shoulder and moved around to rub her daughter's back gently, "Summer," she whispered, her fingers tracing a pattern up her spine before running through her black curls. The little girl's head shot up immediately and blue eyes stared into hers intensely.

"Momma!" she squealed in delight as her hands reached out, wanting Regina to take her from her aunty Zelena, "momma, momma!"

"Hello Summer," Regina giggled as her daughter managed to grasp hold of her and climb from Zelena's arms into her own. She pressed her little lips against Regina's before burying her face against her shoulder.

"Well, I take it Summer doesn't like her aunt," Zelena huffed playfully.

"Of course, she does, she just likes her momma better don't you baby?"

"Momma, Daddy, Ola, Summaaa," the little girl beamed as she told Zelena who she loved the most. Regina had to hold back a laugh at the look on her daughter's face as she talked about her family. She looked around and spotted Robin, "daddyyyy!" she called out, her fingers opening and closing as she tried to get him to come to them.

Regina glanced around and chuckled as Robin set off towards them, working to make their daughter even more excited as she almost jumped out of her arms with giddiness. "Hello sweetheart," he cooed, taking her hand as she clung to his fingers and brought them to her cheek so she could lean against his hand.

"She is the most adorable child I have ever seen Regina," Regina's aunt Ava stated as she approached them. "Even more so than you were and that is saying something because you were simply stunning."

"Auntie Ava," Regina smiled, "it's good to see you and thank you, we are rather fond of her," she laughed bouncing the little girl in her arms as she stared at something Robin was doing, her blue eyes fully focused on him.

"Just look at her," the older woman cooed just as Cora came over, "Cora, I may have to steal your granddaughter for my own, she is just too cute."

"You already have plenty of grandchildren Ava, you don't need to steal mine," Cora tutted at her sister as she glanced towards Zelena and then back to Regina again. "Regina, did you get a drink, there are plenty in the kitchen."

"I'm not drinking today," she shook her head, "I'm driving home." It was only fair, Robin had driven them here so she had to drive back, that also meant that he could have a drink if he wanted to, but she knew that he wasn't much of a drinker and that he more than likely wouldn't have more than a couple of beers.

"Well, there are non-alcoholic drinks. I bought some mocktails that I thought you and Zelena might enjoy."

"Thank you, mother, I'll make sure to try one."

"Momma, Ola where?" Summer asked, tilting her head at Regina, "Ola where?"

"What's she saying?" Ava questioned.

"I think she wants to know where our cat Lola is."

"Ola where?"

"Lola is at home baby," Regina stated, touching her hair gently.

"When we see?"

"When we go home, that's when we'll see her. How much do you love Lola Summer?"

"So munch!"

"So munch?" Zelena laughed.

"Oi, she's telling you how much she loves her cat, leave her alone," Regina narrowed her eyes and knocked her hip against her sister's, joking with her.

"I'm just laughing at how cute she is that's all," the redhead cooed.

"Hmm," Regina grinned, burying her face in Summer's hair and kissing the top of her head. "How much do you love Momma? Do you love me more than Lola?"

The little girl seemed to think about it for a little while before nodding her head and putting her fingers on her mommy's cheeks, "kiss," she hummed, leaning in and pressing her lips against her mother's face, "kiss momma."

"Aww thank you baby. What about daddy, do you love daddy?" Regina grinned, taking in the expressions on her family's faces as they watched to see what the little girl would do.

"Daddy kiss!" she squealed as Robin scooped her out of Regina's arms and kissed Summer's face as she kissed him back, giggling as she cuddled into him. "Momma daddy kiss!" she giggled, reaching out and trying to push her parents together. They did as they were told, sharing a quick peck, earning their daughter's approval. "Yay momma!"

"Would you like some juice, Summer?" Regina asked.

"Please momma. Come with," she begged. Regina nodded as she lifted her back into her own arms and waved at her family before taking off towards the kitchen.

"What flavour juice do you want then sweetie?"

"Orangeee."

"One orange juice coming up," she smiled as they bent down to the fridge to take the juice out. Once she had Summer's juice she moved towards her bag which Robin had left on the marble-topped breakfast bar in her mother's kitchen. "Quick grab your cup," Regina chuckled, pointing towards the yellow sippy cup that was resting on the top of the bag.

Her daughter picked it up and waved it, "I got it, momma."

"Well done sweetheart," Regina smiled, pressing a light kiss to the top of her daughter's head. It was in times like these that she wished she were back at home and could just pop Summer in her high chair, unfortunately, her mother and father didn't own one and she had to make do with juggling her daughter whilst pouring her juice. Once she had managed to pour it, she had to fight to clip the lid back on so that Summer could actually drink from it. "Here we go honey," she hummed, handing her the sippy cup and allowing her to drink it on her own.

"Tank you," she smiled as she moved the cup to her mouth and began to drink.

She was just about to pour her own drink when she heard a commotion coming from outside, groaning she moved her other hand to support her daughter and headed back outside to see what was going on.

"Walsh I told you not to come here!"

She heard her sister shouting and spotted her arguing with her boyfriend. Regina narrowed her eyes as she scanned the crowd for her fiancé and spotted him stood with her parents. She scurried over to them and placed Summer in his arms just as her sister's boyfriend grabbed the red head's arms.

"You're drunk Walsh and I don't want to be…"

"You can't just embarrass me like that. I had every right to come to this party."

"I didn't want you here. I wanted to spend some time with my family."

"I thought I was your family," he spat, moving to push her only for Regina to pull Zelena out of the way, she shouldn't be stressing herself with her condition, not to mention the fact that she had been feeling off-colour earlier that morning. Regina felt as though she should be the one to stand up for her, even though Zelena probably wouldn't appreciate the interference.

"Walsh, my sister clearly doesn't want you here and you're drunk, so please, just go."

"Did she tell you she broke up with me?" he asked, waving a beer bottle at her, "she broke up with me after everything I did for her. I was here for her all through her treatment and how does she repay me? She fucking goes and brakes up with me and it's a fucking joke!"

"Please don't use that language," Regina huffed, glancing back to her little girl who was nestled in her father's arms but still watching her. "You're clearly intoxicated and…"

"Why don't you shut up, you stuck up bitch," he slurred, moving towards her, pointing a finger at her, "you never liked me. It's your fault that Zelena broke up with me."

"Oh get over yourself, you weren't the best catch Walsh," she rolled her eyes. He was clearly oblivious to everything if he was actually going to blame her for their breakup when it was clearly his own fault for being so inattentive towards Zelena.

"Regina, leave it," her sister stated, her hand grasping Regina's upper arm. "Walsh, you aren't welcome here, please leave."

"Of course, you side with your bitch of a sister."

"That's quite enough of that, they both told you to leave, now, please would you leave my property before I call the cops," Henry warned, stepping in and telling Walsh where he could go stick it, but in a more Henry Mills like manner.

The man tried to push past Henry as he lunged towards Regina, that was the minute Robin appeared. Summer had been passed over to Cora and Robin needed to make sure that his fiancée was alright. He pushed Regina behind him and glared at the man in front of him. "Don't even think about it," he hissed protectively, "Henry has asked you to leave, now do it."

"What are you really going to do huh?! Big shot doctor and his stuck-up doctor girlfriend. You think you're so much better than everyone else with your perfect family. You daughter isn't even that cute."

Regina felt her teeth grit together and had to fight the urge not to push past Robin. On the other hand, it was quite laughable because anyone with eyes could tell that Summer was adorable.

"Whatever Walsh. Time to go," Robin reached out to take his arm and escort him out, but before he could make contact with him, Walsh's fist made contact with Robin's face as he punched him. Regina gasped and reached out for Robin, but he'd already grabbed the other man's arms as they entered a stare off.

There must have been something in Robin's eyes that got through to him and the man hurried off as quickly as he possibly could, hurrying out of the gate and back around the front of the house.

"Regina? You alright?"

"I'm fine," she nodded, thankful that he had stepped in. She hadn't exactly been scared of Walsh, not when there were so many people around, but she didn't exactly want to get pushed or hit by him either so she was glad for Robin's intervention. She was aware of her daughter crying behind her but moved to cup Robin's face, taking in the red mark that was forming under his eye, "how's that feel?"

"Stings like a bitch, but it'll be fine."

Regina sighed and shook her head, "we need to get some ice on that before it turns into a massive bruise."

"I'll go get you some," Regina's father spoke up before leaving them in the search for ice.

"Zelena, care to explain what the hell just happened there?" Regina asked, turning around to glare at her sister. Her hand hadn't let Robin's cheek as her thumb rubbed it lovingly.

"I broke up with Walsh, what else is there to explain?"

Regina released a deep breath before threading her fingers through Robin's and heading over to her mother who was carrying her inquisitive daughter. The little girl was staring at them from across the garden, her blue eyes wide with tears and her cheeks pink as she cried. "Daddy!" she squealed unhappily, "momma."

"It's okay darling," Robin cooed as he lifted his daughter out of Cora's arms, Regina watched him kiss their daughter's cheeks as she clung to him tightly. Her little arms wrapped around him and she buried her face against his shoulder.

"Daddy hurt?"

"No baby, daddy's okay," he reassured, bouncing her gently as he rubbed her back.

"I'm going to go have a word with your sister," Cora informed them before disappearing into the house, passing Henry on her way inside.

Regina took the bag of ice from her father and pressed it to Robin's face, making him flinch as she grinned at him, "big baby."

"It's cold," he complained.

"I bet it is, it's ice," Regina winked. Noticing that her daughter had stopped crying and was now trying to take the bag of ice from her hands. Regina let her and watched as she continued to hold it in place.

"Better daddy? Momma, make daddy feel better?"

"Yes sweetheart, it will make daddy feel better," Regina smiled as she tucked one of her daughter's stray curls back behind her ear.

"Daddy okay now?"

"Yes, thanks to my clever little doctor!" Robin laughed, "seems you're going to be just like mommy and daddy when you're older." Summer simply clapped her hands together and Regina chuckled as she tucked herself under Robin's spare arm and they found some seats around the table.

* * *

After a delicious meal, everyone had calmed down somewhat. Some people had gone home and the only ones now there were family members. Regina was fighting back a yawn as she cradled her sleeping daughter, Summer was sprawled out on top of her as she slept peacefully, clinging to her chick plushie.

"We have fireworks, but we don't want to wake her," Cora stated, coming up behind Regina and placing her hands on the back of her chair, her finger's toying with Regina's hair for a moment. Her action took the younger Mills somewhat by surprise, her mother very rarely showed her affection like that and it was certainly a change for the better.

"Summer hasn't really seen fireworks, she was asleep last year when we had them," Regina quipped, straightening up in her chair and stroking her daughter's cheek. She was contemplating whether to wake her up or not, but it seemed she wouldn't have to think about it because her slight movement had managed to rouse her sleeping child. "Hey there sleepy head."

"Morning now?" she yawned cuddling closer to the warmth of her mother's chest.

"No, it's not morning yet," Regina chuckled, "but Grandma was wondering if you would like to see some fireworks."

"What firewords?"

"Fireworks are pretty lights in the sky, but they aren't for children to touch, only adults."

"Stay momma."

"Yes, I'll be with you and they can't hurt you."

"See!" she nodded, clapping her hands in encouragement for her grandmother to show her them. One of Regina's cousins was going to light them, her father used to do it when he was a bit younger, but he was getting on and not as sprightly as he once was.

Regina decided that she would place her hands over Summer's ears, just in case they were too loud for her. The little girl tried to pull them away until Regina told here that they would be too loud otherwise. Then she leant back against Regina and stared up at the dark sky, her eyes transfixed upon it. The first firework they lit was pink and flashed brightly as it exploded, Summer's eyes widened as she squealed and clapped her hands.

Regina heard Robin chuckle from where he was sat next to her and he wrapped his arms around the two of them, resting his chin on Regina's shoulder. She hummed happily and leaned into him as they both watched Summer's reaction to the fireworks. She relished in having her whole family around her and realised that she couldn't be happier with the way her life had turned out.


	11. Never Again

**Prompt for OQonHoliday. Robin takes Regina camping and she hates it (4)**

* * *

Robin knew this was the last thing she wanted to do, she'd told him time and time again how much she hated camping, but he loved it and in the time they had been together he hadn't had the chance to do it once.

She'd chosen the vacation last year and he only wanted them to go camping for a few days. They would be alone together in the woods, they'd dropped Summer and Lola off with her parents.

"I really hope you're not planning to kill me," she joked, rolling her eyes, "luring me out into the woods for me to meet my maker."

"I hadn't planned it, but now you mention it that would be a good way to bump you off."

"Shut up," she chuckled as he pulled the car up and turned off the engine. "This is it? This is where we're camping?"

"Ah, no. First, we hike," he grinned, hopping out of the car and moving to the trunk to take out their bags. He hauled his backpack into place and watched Regina as she stared at hers in what he could only describe as disbelief.

"You expect me to carry that thing and go for a hike at the same time?" She scoffed, making out as though she were going to kick it. It was only then that he spotted her footwear, flimsy flip flops weren't going to get her very far hiking in the woods, especially when he decided to take her to the most beautiful spot in Maine.

"It's not even all that heavy, I put most of the heavy things in mine, all you're carrying is a couple of blankets and clean clothes. Oh and the snacks."

"What about you, what are you carrying?"

He grinned and shook his head as he pulled out an old pair of walking boots she'd begrudgingly bought when he forced her to go on a hike with him. It was safe to say Regina wasn't really a hiking person, he knew she would much prefer a spa day, or a holiday where she had to do absolutely nothing. That was why he wasn't putting her through this "torture" for too long. "Put these on, you'll break an ankle in those flimsy sandals. As for what I'm carrying, I have the tent, the stove, the crockery, the actual food, first aid kit and pretty much every single other thing you can think of related to camping and hiking."

"Really? You brought those disgusting things?" She scoffed, perching on the edge of his trunk as she kicked off the flip flops and pulled on some walking socks, followed by the boots she claimed to hate so much.

"Yes, forgive me if I don't want to be treating you for a broken ankle in the middle of nowhere."

"At least you'd be qualified," she grumbled, standing up and moving to pick up the rucksack that he had for her to carry, "how am I even supposed to get this thing on?"

Robin watched her struggle with the bag for a couple of seconds before lifting it up and depositing it on her back, making her slump a little from the weight. He knew she was being melodramatic, yeah, she was small but it really wasn't all that heavy, not to mention how strong she was for someone her size. "Right, now clip it at the front and we're all set."

She did as she was told before looking to the car and then back to the woods, "are you sure that the car is safe there?"

"Yes, come on, let's go, no more excuses, we need l get to the site before it gets dark."

"Dark?! Are you serious? It's only ten in the morning, how long is it going to take us to walk there?"

He spotted the murderous look in her eyes and opted to put her out of her misery and stop the teasing, preferably before she either tried to hurt him or called a cab home. "Joking, it's not that far, just a little hike, unless you want to pitch your tent next to someone else?"

"No thank you, let's go then. Make sure you lock the car, the last thing we need is it getting stolen from this dirty parking lot, if you can even call it a parking lot."

"Aww come on Gina, you're going to love this trip. It's also an opportunity for us to have some alone time," he winked, locking the car before sliding the keys into the pocket of his coat. It wasn't often that they had time just the two of them without Summer, not that he was complaining. His daughter was his pride and joy, it was just nice to have time just the two of them sometimes.

Regina just gave him a slight smile as they headed off into the woods. Robin on the other hand was worried that he'd made a mistake in bringing her on the trip.

* * *

They'd been walking for almost half an hour when Regina simply stopped walking and turned to look at him, her eyes narrowing pensively. "Haven't we passed that already?" She asked, looking at a tree with suspicion, "are we walking around in circles? Do you even know where we are supposed to be going?"

"Yes, I know where we are going and no, we're not walking around in circles. It's a tree Regina, some trees can look pretty similar especially if they are from the same family." She was just trying another excuse for them to turn back, but unluckily for her, he knew exactly where he was going.

"Hardy har, very funny, but I swear I saw that tree, it had the same kind of bumps."

"I can promise you that we are going the right way, I know exactly how to get there. Trust me, I wouldn't be leading us into the middle of the woods if I didn't."

"Hmm," she huffed, going quite for a moment before speaking up once again, "so, how much further is it until we can set up the tent?"

"About an hour or so," he shrugged, he already knew exactly where he was going to prop up the tent and he had a feeling that no one else had discovered the spot which meant that they would have all the privacy in the world to do as they pleased. Robin tangled his fingers with hers, pulling her closer to his side and offering her a mischievous smirk.

"What's that look about?" Regina asked, clearly fighting the smile that wanted to make its way onto her face.

"Well, think about it, the further we go away from the car, the further away from everyone else we are."

He watched as her eyes widened and her mouth fell open in surprise, "really? You want to… in the…" she grinned, biting down on her bottom lip and glancing down at her feet, "you want to do it in the middle of the woods?"

"We won't be disturbed by crying babies and phone calls from the hospital, that annoying crying neighbourhood tom cat who stalks Lola…"

"That's true," she nodded. He saw the bored look she had been sporting before his comment disappear only to be replaced with the same mischief he could only assume was written on his own face. "Maybe I underestimated how exciting this trip could be."

"I think that you definitely did."

* * *

Just as he'd said, an hour later they arrived at a clearing in the woods which opened up to reveal the base of a beautiful waterfall. He watched as Regina's eyes widened in surprise, "this is surprisingly lovely," she admitted, dropping her back pack off and nearly falling backwards with the weight of it. He stifled a laugh and took it from her, lying it against a rock as he took his own off.

"What did I tell you?" he winked, taking the tent out of his bag and preparing the area that he was going to set it up in. It wouldn't take him too long to do, but he'd thought that he'd surprise her by bringing an inflatable mattress, that way at least she wasn't actually sleeping on the forest floor as she thought she would be.

"Do you need help with that?" she asked from where she'd found a seat by the pool of clear water.

"No, you just keep your feet up and sit there your majesty, I'll see to the erection of our nightly dwellings."

"Really?" Regina snickered, "are you really bringing that game with you into the forest?"

"I don't know what you're talking about my Queen," he grinned, looking back at the tent that he was beginning to assemble. It had been a while since they'd done a bit of role play and he had to admit that he certainly enjoyed it when they did.

"Robin," she laughed, standing up and taking the other end of the tent in her hands, "so how do we… erect… this tent?"

"With little difficulty," he groaned, her tone was driving him crazy and he knew she had done it on purpose, she was wanting a reaction out of him and she was certainly going to get one by talking to him like that. "We need to shove these long poles into the holes and make sure that they are all the way in… why are you looking at me like that?"

"Who knew putting up a tent was so dirty," Regina smirked wickedly, taking hold of one of the poles and running it through her hands before starting to feed it through one of the holes as he had instructed her to do. It seemed that the mention of potential sex had completely changed her mood and he certainly wasn't complaining, not in the slightest.

"Obviously not you considering this is the first time you have ever put up a tent."

"And probably the last."

"Oh, I dunno, if this trip goes well you might be wanting a repeat performance, especially after tonight," he grinned, threading one of the poles through to her, he was so focused on the expression on her face that he nearly ended up poking her in the eye, "shit, Regina, did that actually scratch you?" He dropped his side of the tent and hurried around to her, noticing a small pink gash on the side of her cheek, "I'm sorry."

"You nearly blinded me."

"Well, you shouldn't be so damn sexy should you," he scoffed, pouring some of his water onto a tissue before holding it against the reddish mark. "Its not too serious, just a small scratch luckily."

"Good job I'm up to date with my tetanus isn't it," she scoffed, batting his hand away as she reached out for the pole that had hit her and secured it in place. "Now, finish putting the tent up."

"Right yeah." He needed to remember in future to concentrate more on what he was doing and less on Regina distracting him with her hotness. The way she was acting somewhat reminded him of before they got together and it was a goddamn turn on because it just made him want her even more. The difference now though was that he knew that she actually wanted him, that she was in love with him, compared to back then when he'd thought for a long time that his feelings were unrequited.

It didn't take him much longer to assemble the tent and once he had done he moved over to his bag and took out the air bed and the foot pump, "what's that?"

"That is what I'm going to use to blow up your bed."

Her expression softened as she smiled and shook her head, "don't you just think about everything."

"I do try."

"You do very well and your thoughtfulness is extremely attractive."

Robin grinned at her as he began blowing up the bed, that part took longer than it had taken to put the tent up, but it was worth it because he knew it would most likely make her happy, his back also wouldn't protest to the distance between it and the hard forest floor. He placed the airbed inside the tent and left Regina to sort it from there as he moved onto assembling other things such as what they were going to be eating.

He emptied a few of their things out into the tent before putting everything else they would need back in his rucksack, he knew that she probably wasn't going to like having to walk yet again, but it was all part of his plan. However, all plans slipped from his mind when she emerged from the tent without a shred of clothing on her body. He swallowed heavily, his mouth going dry as his gaze swept up and down her form. "Fuck me," he groaned.

"That was the plan," she replied, biting down on her bottom lip as she moved towards him, resting her hand against his chest and playing with the buttons on his shirt, "I thought maybe we could go for a swim," Regina smiled seductively as she gestured towards the clear pool at the bottom of the waterfall.

"That sounds like an amazing idea," screw everything else, he was going skinny-dipping with his fiancée, there was time for walks later, right now she was stood naked in front of him and that was too good of an offer to pass up on. Before he even knew it, with her assistance, he'd stripped himself of all his clothes and had Regina's bare skin pressed up against his own, "ever been skinny dipping before?"

"This would be the first time," she whispered, her breath washing over his lips and urging him to wrap his arms around her, picking her up under her ass so she had her legs wrapped around his hips as he carried her towards the water, "and I think I'm going to thoroughly enjoy it."

"That makes two of us," Robin agreed, stopping by the side of the pool and reluctantly lowering her back to the ground. He watched her as she dipped her toes in the water and shuddered, "cold?"

"Just a little, but nothing I can't deal with."

She sat down on the rocky bank and slipped into the water, swimming further out. He closed his eyes and shook his head; the water was so clean and clear that he could clearly see her body as she moved. He needed to hold her and feel her wet skin all over him. Without a second thought he dove into the pool and hurried towards her, coming up and wrapping his arms around her as he stood up and resumed the position they had been in before they reached the side of the water.

Her skin was so silky and smooth under his fingers and she was just completely mesmerising, the way she looked at him had him in a trance. He reached out to tuck her soaked hair behind her ear and shook his head, his eyes not moving from hers, "you're so bloody beautiful," he breathed, brushing his thumb over the area underneath her eye, grazing over the slight scratch that was still there.

They just stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity before Regina made the first move, claiming his lips with her own, kissing him with a fire that represented the passion they both felt.

* * *

After an extremely satisfying session in the pool, they both dried off and changed into fresh clothes. Regina sat on a rock watching him as she rubbed her hair with a towel, he could feel her eyes on him as he double checked that they had everything they needed in his backpack. "You're staring," he stated without even looking up at her.

"I was just thinking how hot and sexy you looked all covered in water, your chest was just…" she moaned as if finishing her sentence.

Robin laughed and shook his head at her as he stood up and pulled on his backpack, "well, you were just as hot and sexy, but right now I need to concentrate on something other than that if I want to get us to where we need to go."

"What? We're going somewhere else? Why? You set the tent up here, I thought we were just staying put now."

"We're leaving the tent here, but I have a surprise for you and I need you to come with me on this mini hike. I promise its not too far away and its totally worth it," he grinned, holding his hand out to her, "you don't even have to carry anything."

"Fine," she rolled her eyes, taking his hand as she stood up from the rock she'd been perched upon.

Robin knew that the impromptu pool session had disrupted the plan for the evening and they were going to have to walk a little faster than he intended if they wanted to get to the place in good time. He picked up the pace a little, tugging gently on her arm to encourage her to do the same.

"Are we nearly there yet?" Regina asked, about an hour later.

"Yes, I promise, we're so close to being there." He wrapped his arm around her as they came up over the top of a hill and the land suddenly opened out to reveal the whole valley below them.

Regina's eyes widened as she took in the view, "wow," she gasped.

"Told you it would be worth it."

"Yes, you did," she nodded as Robin laid down a picnic rug for them both to sit down on as he took food out of the bag and passed some to her. "Seems as though we're just in time for the sunset, you planned that didn't you?"

"Of course," Robin grinned, resting his chin on his shoulder as he took a bite of his sandwich. They ate in a comfortable silence as they watched the beautiful colours fill the sky. When the sun had gone down and the sky was beginning to turn dark they quickly packed up and headed back to the place where they'd left the tent, making their way through the forest by torch light.

Robin felt Regina cling onto him extra tight and he could sense nervousness flooding from her, she was scared and to be honest he could see why. It was almost pitch black in the forest and the night time animals would be beginning to surface. They caught sight of the trail of little solar lights he'd left outside the tent and he heard Regina's sigh of relief at being back.

She unzipped the tent and moved inside with him hot on her heels, he closed it behind her and turned on an electric lantern in the corner of the room to relieve them of some of the darkness. He watched as Regina removed her clothes and slipped into a silky night dress she'd brought with her before climbing into bed, "hurry up and get in Robin, my ass is touching the ground and I need you to balance out the mattress."

Robin chuckled to himself before ridding himself of everything except his boxers and climbing in next to Regina, working to push her up like a seesaw as his own ass now touched the ground whilst her lighter body was suspended. "Comfy?"

"Yes actually," she grinned, rolling over and curling up against him, her lips grazing over his jaw before moving down to his neck and suddenly straddling his lap, "extremely comfortable." She licked a line up his clavicle, pressing kisses across his shoulders before heading down his chest, her fingertips running over his abs, sucking and kissing his skin as he closed his eyes and moved his hand down to brush through her hair.

"I need your lips."

"Where?" Regina breathed.

"On mine." Now was not the time for foreplay, they had been teasing each other ever since they arrived at the spot to watch the sunset and now he felt as though he might explode if he didn't have her. She moved back up, not missing an inch of skin as she went before coming to his lips, her eyes still staring into his, dark chocolate pools sparkling with lust in the dim light.

She ravaged his lips, her tongue slipping between them to explore his mouth as her hands brushed over his chest, making their way down to where he was hard and throbbing for her. He needed her so much. His own hands found the hem of her chemise and he quickly pulled it up over her head, revealing her body to him. She looked down at him, her expression one filled with desire. "I need you inside me," she groaned, her fingers linking around his boxers so she could push them down.

As soon as he was bare she rubbed herself over his cock, allowing him to feel her wetness, he thrust up at the sensation, she was warm and dripping, totally ready to take him. He was about to push inside her when they heard a noise outside the tent and she froze still, staring at him in the near darkness, "what was that?" she whispered, her eyes wide and her hands pushing against his chest.

"I don't know," he breathed, remaining silent, he'd definitely heard something, but he wasn't entirely sure what it was, "it was probably nothing," he shook his head, finding her lips once again, wanting to continue what they'd begun.

She moaned against his lips, her fingers wrapping around his erection, but as soon as they'd started up again she froze, "did you hear that?"

"I didn't hear anything," he shrugged but was cut off by a howling sound, "oh, that."

"What is it? A wolf?"

"There aren't wolves in Maine anymore, its probably a coyote or something, don't worry it won't bother us."

"Are you sure? What if it smells something?"

He had to hold back his laughter, but he knew that coyotes weren't likely to attack humans, it was an extremely rare occurrence. There was no way it would happen with them inside the tent, "babe, don't worry about it, come on. Please I need…"

"Okay," she nodded, resuming their kissing, he could tell that the animals outside were getting further away and that was something he was severely thankful for, he really didn't need them cock blocking him, he already had blue balls as it was. She was being rougher than usual and he certainly wasn't complaining. At home they couldn't really just let lose anymore, not when the house was so small and their daughter's bedroom was right next door to theirs. Their wild sex life had been put somewhat on hold by Summer's birth, but seemingly Regina was eager for them to get back there.

His ass was touching the ground due to the weight on the air bed, but that was the last of his concerns, he was more caught up in his gorgeous lover. Regina's hand was back on his cock, sliding him through her folds and whimpering as he bumped against her clit. She was becoming more desperate, her lips sucking on his neck in a way that he knew was going to leave a deep purple mark come morning. "Fuck I love you," he groaned, hearing her sexy laugh as she positioned the tip of his cock at her entrance and lowered onto him.

"Oh my god, you feel so good," she hummed, her eyes closing as she rocked against him. He'd been inside her only a couple of hours ago, yet he completely missed the feel of her tight sex around his dick. Her hands went to his shoulders as she picked up the pace, fucking him into the mattress, rolling her hips and lifting up to take him inside her harder. "Fuck, Robin."

At the sound of his name he was gone, he lifted her and flipped them around, pressing her against the bed as he picked up the pace, almost slamming into her as she cried out in pleasure, her legs wrapping around his back to let him enter her deeper. He buried his head in her neck, kissing her as he made his way to her lips, still fucking her at a crazy pace that had them bother tittering on the edge.

He was getting close and could feel that she was as well, her walls were fluttering around him in a teasing manner, squeezing his cock as he was almost throbbing with pleasure, working towards both their releases. He carried on thrusting, his hands moving to the space either side of her face so that he could hold himself up and put more power behind his strokes. Regina wrapped her arms around him as well as her legs and he felt her bite down on his shoulder. That was it, one last hard thrust later and he was coming inside her as she came around him. At the exact same time there was a loud popping sound, but he couldn't give a damn, he simply buried his face against her neck, trying to catch his breath back.

Her fingers were trailing up and down his spine as she let out a hum of satisfaction, "what was that noise?" she asked, her voice taking on a tone which suggested that she didn't really care what it was because she was still coming down from her mind shattering orgasm.

"I don't know and I don't really care," he chuckled, rolling from on top of her and hearing a hissing sound come from the mattress. They both remained silent and just listened to the sound of air escaping as they began to sink.

"No," she shook her head, a giggle escaping her lips, "did we pop the bed?"

"I think that is a distinct possibility," he nodded, laughing as he pulled her into his arms as she surrendered to fits of laughter, her head resting against his shoulder.

"I can't believe we actually did that."

"I can, it was amazing."

"It was amazing," she agreed, humming contentedly against him as her eyes flickered closed, "and tiring."

"I take it you won't be wanting a second round," he joked.

"Maybe later," she whispered sleepily, moving in to place a soft kiss on his lips, "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

The next morning Robin awoke to what felt like a smack to the chest, he groaned and rubbed his eyes. Sitting up he looked at Regina who was staring at him with a furious expression on her face, she was soaked the skin and he realised that she wasn't the only one, what the actual hell was going on? "Okay what was that for?"

"I'm drenched!" she yelled splashing him with the muddy water that had spilled into their tent, "why am I wet Robin?"

"You're turned on?"

"Shut up, please be serious for once in your life. Why is everything soaked?"

"I'm as clueless as you are," Robin groaned, feeling an ache in his back from sleeping on the soggy deflated mattress. He stretched out hearing his back crack as he moved to see why they were currently lying in three inches of water. He unzipped the flap and peered outside, noticing that water was flooding over the rocky boundary of the waterfall pool as rain fell from the sky. "The waterfall has flooded," he stated, coming back inside and looking to Regina who was sat cross legged on the remnants of their bed.

Regina was scratching her arms fiercely, "I'm being bitten," she spat, he fought back the laugh that was threatening to spill from his lips, she looked so funny and angry. She was completely drenched and her arms were red and blotchy, the expression on her face was murderous, "Robin don't you dare!"

"What did I do?"

"Don't you dare laugh! I can see it on your face, you're laughing!" she pointed at him.

His mouth was literally trembling as he sucked his lips inside his mouth and shook his head, "I'm not," he snickered.

"I hate you!" she yelled, tossing a soggy blanket at him before taking her shirt off and finding a dry jumper from her backpack. Once she was changed into dry clothes she pulled her boots on and stormed out of the tent, tripping over one of the poles in the process and landing face down in that mud.

Robin's laughter stopped when he noticed she was actually crying as she sat up and wiped the mud from her face, "are you okay?"

"Do I look okay?" she asked, her voice way too calm for his liking.

"Okay, well. Why don't you go clean up, I'll take the tent down and we can head home?"

"That sounds like the first good idea you've had in the past two days."

* * *

Once they reached the car Regina got in and slammed the door behind her as she fastened her seat belt. Robin got in as well and sighed, turning to look at her, "well, this went badly on so many levels," he stated. Now not only had Regina been bitten, but he had been too and he hated to admit it but his arms were on fire.

Regina was staring out of the windshield, her nails scratching the red bites on her arms. He knew she was ignoring him and sighed as he reached out and tucked her muddy hair behind her ear. "I'm sorry it was such a failure."

"It was hardly your fault," she huffed, "you just wanted us to have a good time, how were you supposed to know it would rain and that there would be mosquitoes? Although, just to be clear, the next time you want us to have some alone time, book a hotel, not a flood risk area in the middle of nowhere with a tiny tent and flimsy air bed that pops with the slightest action."

Robin chuckled and shook his head, "I'll remember that, the sex was still good though."

He saw a smirk smile tug at the corner of her lips as she rested back in her seat, "hmm, it was."

"Check the glove box," he quipped, gesturing towards the compartment.

She did as she was told and took out the piece of paper he'd left in there, "are you serious?!" she asked, a massive smile lighting up her entire face, "a spa and hotel?!"

"Thought you might like that," Robin laughed. He'd known that at the end of a camping trip she would want nothing more than to relax and chill out. That was why he'd organised with her mother to have Summer for a little longer so they could head straight there after their time in the woods, "it looks like we'll be needing it more than I thought."

"Thank you," she grinned leaning over and kissing him tenderly.

"Am I forgiven for the disastrous camping trip?"

"Just about," she nodded, "but we are still never going camping again, if you want to go, you're going alone."

"I think I can deal with that."


End file.
